Crave You
by livexlovexvampirediaries
Summary: Klaus has just lost his brother Kol, and will do everything in his power to kill everyone responsible. Caroline knows she most protect her friends, so when Klaus gives her the decision to save them but first she has to accompany him to find the cure, will she accept? Will she finally find out how she feels about him? Much adventure :) Takes place after 4x15, may turn to M later on.
1. Stay Calm

**Hello! I'm so glad to be writing this first fan fiction! I've loved Klaroline since the moment they were on screen together! I can't believe the show producers haven't made them a couple yet! It drives me crazy! Anyways, this fan fiction will be right after 4x14. It will contain spoilers, fluff, and whatever I'd like to put in (: I'll try not to go to OOC but keep in mind it's a fan fiction and anything can happen! I'd love any reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the VD! If I did, Klaus and Caroline would happily be together...**

**Now that I've made you all wait, here we go!**

**Chapter 1:**

Caroline entered her home for the first time in a week. She smiled as she thought back on her past week. It was drama free, and so much fun. She actually felt human for the first time in a while. All the drama between Elena, Stefan, Damon, and their love triangle, as well as Bonnie and Shane, and lets not even mention Tyler... She had needed a desperate vacation. She decided to go to visit her old childhood friend in Chicago who she had known forever. It was great to catch up with someone who had known nothing about the supernatural.

She hadn't really talked to any of her friends lately which was mostly her fault, as she wanted as little interaction with her hometown as possible. She had made it clear: emergencies only. However, she had text Bonnie once two days previous, but just to make sure everything was okay. The only thing she told her was that Kol was back in town. She seriously didn't like that guy. She couldn't help but feel though like she had missed out on something. But honestly, when was she ever clued in? Nobody wanted to include Caroline. Especially Damon and his reasons were absolutely ridiculous. He had this little idea that since Klaus had mentioned he'd "fancied" her; she would fall into his little trap. She laughed to herself, that day would never come.

She set her bags down and walked upstairs. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing her favorite pink yoga pants as well as a zip up pink hoodie to match it. Traveling always took so much out of her. She figured that since it was a Saturday night, she would shoot Elena a message and check up on everyone.

"Do you want to hang out tonight? I miss you!"

She decided to at least take a shower and look presentable so she stripped off her clothes, picked out a dark wash colored pair of jeans, and a nice shimmery teal top. She laid them out, and turned the shower on hot, letting the water massage her muscles in her back. She tried not to think of the same reoccurring thing in her mind, but it kept coming back to her. Tyler. That boy would be the death of her. She knew that he was in a huge amount of pain from the loss of his mother, but she was noticing that he had changed. She wanted nothing more than to help him, but he wouldn't reply to her texts, nor would he even bother looking at her. She got the fact he was depressed, but seriously? Turn away someone who cares for you to help you? She was beginning to doubt her feelings towards him. Maybe she should let him know to move on. At this point, as much as she loved him, it was almost like a brotherly love.

"Whatever..." Caroline said to herself, "I'm a strong, confident woman. I don't need to worry about him."

She turned off the water and dried herself off. She didn't really feel like styling her hair, so she settled for one of her favorite hairstyles, and braided her long blonde locks down her back, leaving a few pieces out front to curl. She applied her foundation, a light teal eye shadow, and her favorite pink lipstick. Once she was satisfied, she smiled at herself in the mirror.

She checked her phone, and still no text from Elena. It was unusual for her to not get back to her right away. It was 6 p.m. Caroline sighed and decided to head over to Elena's house to see what was holding her up. She walked downstairs, grabbed her lace black flats, and slipped them on. Next she grabbed her keys, cell phone, and purse which held her wallet, and all her girly essentials.

Maybe Elena and Bonnie will want to get something to eat at the grill? She thought to herself.

After she pulled out of the driveway she decided to give Bonnie a ring to see where she was. She kept one hand on the wheel, and the other selected Bonnie's number and dialed her. It went right to voicemail. Definitely odd, as Bonnie wasn't one to let her phone go unanswered. Was something going on?

She passed the Mystic Grill and the park and was nearing Elena's house. She thought about Tyler's mother. She really wanted to believe that it was all an accident, but she knew that was most likely not the case. Nothing was what it seemed anymore. Mayor Lockwood: one of the sweetest, nicest, and most welcoming woman in all of Mystic Falls. It made no sense that someone would kill her, but at the same time, maybe someone had their reasons.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts as she approached the Gilbert's driveway. She didn't see anyone's car so maybe Elena and Bonnie were at the boarding house? That would be her next stop if nobody was home. With all of the originals around, she wasn't about to lie, she felt a little jumpy going anywhere alone. She was a vampire though, and could take care of herself. She got out of the car and shut the door. She tuned her vampire hearing in to see if anyone was home, or what was going on. That's when she finally looked up and saw the door wide open and kicked in. That was never a good sign.

She rushed to the door and that's when she heard….crying?

She further investigated, being cautious as she had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Elena?" Caroline whispered, knowing Elena would be able to hear her if she was in the house.

"No."

Whose voice was that? She walked slowly around the corner, only to come face to face with the one and only Klaus.

"Caroline darling, what makes you think you have any right to stand in front of me right now?" Klaus voice was low and controlled and full of venom. It terrified Caroline. He had never spoken to her like this before. She could see it in his eyes that he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. What the hell?

"Excuse me? Last time I checked I came to check up on -"Caroline's gaze drifted toward the dead body on the ground.

"Kol?" Caroline was absolutely stunned. He was dead? But wasn't he in town just yesterday, alive and well? She was confused as ever.

Klaus raised his voice an octave and bellowed. "Oh please! Like you don't know! You were in on this little plan, just like your despicable little friends. I will hunt you ALL to your ends. I trusted you Caroline! I even fancied you! This is how you repay me? Killing my BROTHER?" He had emphasized the sarcasm in his words.

Caroline stepped back and gaped. What in the hell was he talking about? He wanted to kill her? He trusted her? Elena and Jeremy killed Kol? An original? Her mind was working a million miles an hour. She was terrified but she couldn't show him her fear.

"Klaus, I have no idea what you're talking about. How dare you accuse me of killing your brother! My friends are not despicable, and if they killed Kol they would have had a reason!" Caroline hadn't meant to get so fired up, but being accused by someone who was being controlled by anger was not going to happen.

"You expect me to believe that you played no part? Oh come now Caroline, let's not be ridiculous, I know you're lying. You and your little posse include each other in everything, and your little witch friend decided to trap me in here. Now they are able to complete Jeremy's mark and find the cure!" His voice was filled with venom.

She put the pieces together now. Jeremy must have killed Kol so that he could complete his hunter's mark. By killing off Kol, he killed every vampire that ever ran through Kol's bloodline. How could they not tell her this? She was definitely pissed off. Not to mention they all screwed themselves, as Klaus was going to kill all of them.

"I thought that you cared dearly about that cure. You can't kill Elena; you need her for your hybrids!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Do you think that I care about the cure anymore? No! Nothing matters anymore but my revenge on EVERYONE who took part on killing my brother. Now get out of here, and leave me alone or I will hunt you down Caroline!" He shouted.

Klaus threw his body at the invisible barrier, only to be rejected for the thousandth time that night.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then compel me. " Caroline didn't understand why she cared so much what Klaus thought, but she couldn't just let him kill her and her friends. She had to calm him down.

"Excuse me?" Klaus looked dumbfounded.

"You heard me, Klaus. If you don't believe I didn't know anything, then compel me!" She was crazy and she knew it. But she was desperate, and Caroline Forbes never is desperate. He could compel her to go kill herself, but she had to give it a try.

"You know I could make you do anything right?" Klaus commented.  
"Yes, I know, but how else will you believe me?" Caroline replied.

He admired her bravery and her fire. He would never have trusted himself when he was so emotionally unstable.

Caroline stepped up to the invisible barrier in the living room. She watched as Klaus stepped closer as well. His eyes were blue like the sky, and she found herself begin to get lost in them as his pupils dilated and she felt herself begin to be compelled.

"Did you know about this plan?"  
"No. I was staying in Chicago since last Saturday and the only thing that Bonnie told me was that Kol was in town." Caroline said.

Klaus debated on compelling her to do something else. Possibly get him out. But he knew that would be a waste of time as the group would be leaving to find the cure soon. Plus he couldn't bring himself to hurt her when she had told the truth and knew nothing. Did he seriously still fancy her? She really had done nothing wrong. Caroline jolted him from his thoughts.

"Do you believe me now?" She could notice his eyes burning with tears that were threatening to spill over.  
"I… I can't believe Kol is gone." Klaus' voice was barely a whisper. "I just need to be alone Caroline. Please leave me be."

"Fine, goodnight Klaus. Enjoy sitting in the living room alone." She wanted an apology but she knew that was far beyond him.

With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Klaus watched her as she walked out, her long braid swaying with her back. She had remained loyal to him and had even trusted him enough to let him compel her, as well as calm him down. What did he feel for this girl?

**YAY! First chapter done! Please review and let me know what you guys think! I have a pretty good beginning mapped out in my head about what this story is going to be like! Every kind of review, spelling error you see, etc. is much appreciated! This story is looking promising! The more reviews, the quicker I'll update! (: **

**XO **


	2. What to Do?

**WOW! You guys are truly amazing, so many views! I honestly did not expect all of the favorites and follows! I saw that many many people have viewed it but haven't reviewed which is sad as that's how I get my feedback, but still I'm having so much fun writing up this story! So please, take the second to review as you all make my day! (: Get ready for the next chapter! **

**Also thanks to **_**chasing after stars**_**, **_**Rebecca c**_** and **_**lyndaflpn**_** for the lovely reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries… however if I did I'd be insanely happy.**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline exited the house and felt the rush of cool air touch her cheeks. She was so confused. She stood on Elena's porch and tried to work out what in the hell had just happened. Basically what she came up with was that she leaves town for one week, and the craziest plan of all time goes down. Go figure. Kol is dead, by Jeremy's hand, which means the mark is well past complete. Klaus had threatened to kill everyone she loved, even her. This is just fantastic Caroline, just great. It was up to her to fix this, seeing she was the only one that could rationalize with Klaus. But what was she going to tell him?

She needed to find Elena and Bonnie, pronto. She figured her vampire speed would be her best bet, so she raced to the boarding house. The door was unlocked like always. She huffed, of course it would be.

"Real safe you guys!" She muttered under her breath. "Elena! Bonnie! Stefan! Damon! Any of you guys here?" she called.

She heard a creak and whirled around to face Rebekah.

"Sorry Caroline, but we're leaving, and no, you're not invited." Rebekah hissed.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked, they're my friends, and I'm pretty sure that they would like to see me, I have a couple things I need to discuss with them." Caroline used her attitude right back at Rebekah. I mean, who did this bitch think she was? Being an Original did not give you the right to boss other people around. I mean maybe it did, but she wouldn't put up with it.

"They have been gone for about an hour now, and I was just getting a few things for our little road trip. I'm heading out now, and you better not follow. See you around Caroline." Rebekah gave a fake smile and waved. In a flash she was out the door.

Caroline took off running outside to follow her, but had already lost her trail. Damn it! Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Tyler, Shane, and Rebekah were all going for the cure, and she was left behind once again. Didn't they know that she was of use? She wasn't the one who was the weak link. She had gone through days of torture from her dad, emotional abuse from her mother, and complicated relationships with all of her friends! She was a stronger woman then anyone she knew! And why in the hell was Rebekah going with them? She didn't want to be human, did she?

Caroline growled and kicked the tree next to her, her strength knocking it straight to the ground with a crack. She took her cell phone out of her back pocket and dialed each of her friend's numbers, only to reach all of their voicemails. She left them all the same message,

_Are you kidding me? You guys come up with the hugest plan in all of history, and don't clue me in? Not only do you not tell me you killed Kol and leave me to suffer the consequences, you freaking take off to find the cure without me! You're all lucky I am even still trying to save all of your asses from Klaus! Don't expect any favors too soon. Enjoy cure hunting, and try not to let the big bad Silas get you! _

She smirked, proud of what she had said. She checked the time on her phone. 7:30 p.m. Caroline sighed. Her friends were out on their mission, her mother was out on night duty until eight in the morning, and she had absolutely nothing to do. She could hang out with Sara who was in her English class? Or maybe Jessica from her Spanish class? She shook her head deciding against it. She barely even knew them, she would just radiate desperate. She made her decision to go to her good old friend alcohol, and drink her problems away. She walked into Mystic Grill and sat at the bar.

"Miss, aren't you a little too young to sit and drink at the bar?" the bartender had asked.

Caroline looked the man directly in the eye and her pupils dilated.

"Actually sir, I'm 21, and can drink anything I want to, and you can't give me a problem." Caroline smiled sweetly as she compelled the man.

"Right mam', I'm sorry I asked. What can I get for you?" the bartender replied.

"Vodka with tonic, actually make that two. A little heavy on the vodka as well please." Caroline needed some way to escape, and getting drunk would do the trick.

As the bartender went off to make her drink she thought about Klaus. She felt absolutely horrible that he was trapped in that living room, forced to look at his dead brother. She wanted to get him out, but she knew that would be a death sentence to her friends. There was no way she could allow that. However maybe he was thirsty. God knows how long he would be stuck in there, and Caroline didn't want him to go on a blood rampage when he got out. She shook her head. What was she thinking? Klaus had been around for a thousand years, and had been through worse situations. She was sure he could handle a little while without blood.

The bartender set down her two drinks and she took the first one in her hand. She looked around and didn't see anyone who would recognize her. That was good; no one would be suspicious about a senior in high school drinking. She downed it in two seconds, feeling the vodka burn down her throat, but give off such a refreshing feeling. She took her next drink and repeated the same process.

About two hours later, she was feeling pretty loopy. That's when the thought dawned on her. Shit! Damn it Caroline, why do you have to be so stupid! She had forgotten her car in Elena's driveway and her mom would be suspicious if she realized Caroline's car wasn't home, or it was sitting at Elena's all night. She didn't want her going to Elena's house to check on her. She didn't need her mother knowing about what had happened.

"Better go get it then." Caroline mumbled to herself.

She stumbled outside, and once again the cool air was there to refresh her senses. She tried to use her vampire speed, but soon learned that a drunken vampire makes a horrible runner. She cursed under her breath, but willed herself to get going. As she passed the hospital she had a thought. She was drunk, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to do something reckless. It could be blamed on the alcohol. She decided to break into the blood bank and grab two bags of blood, both O. If she was going to go get her car, why not give Klaus a little present?

Eventually, she made it back to Elena's, after running into one too many trees, and stumbling over her own feet. She took one leap from the end of the driveway and made it to Elena's door step. She silently walked in, and saw Klaus sitting down on the ground with his eyes closed peacefully. He looked flawless and Caroline felt herself being drawn into his gorgeous features. She mentally slapped herself. Stop it Caroline!

"Enjoying the view sweetheart? Just couldn't get enough?" Klaus smirked, still keeping his eyes closed.

Caroline rolled her eyes and tossed down the two blood bags to where Klaus was sitting.

"I figured that since I'm drunk, and was already crazy for letting you compel me, I'd come deliver you some blood. I had to come get my car anyways." Caroline tried to not slur her words, but she could tell it wasn't entirely working.

"You are quite the thing, aren't you? How'd you even manage to make it here?" Klaus asked, still seated on the floor.

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, I don't need you to care for me. I can do it on my own. Thanks but no thanks." Klaus said.

"Whatever Klaus, sorry I tried." Caroline was starting to get tired, and didn't feel like speaking to Klaus anymore. She turned around and tried her hardest to walk straight to the door.

She nodded and took off. Klaus could hear the ignition start, and she slowly backed out, not before he heard her hit a garbage can. He laughed to himself. She never failed to amaze him however he didn't need her to care for her every step along the way. He took another glance at his brother Kol. The pain was still there and he shed a tear for his lost brother, but he still realized he had Rebekah and Elijah as his family, and he would not let the two of them down. He decided he needed to find the cure. He had to think of how to get out of here, and also beat Elena and her friends there. He tore open the first blood bag and let the blood slide down his throat. It tasted so wonderful. He downed the bag, and then shut his eyes again, thoughts of Caroline swirling around in his mind. He liked her spunk and spirit, but love was a vampire's greatest weakness, and he couldn't afford any weakness. Especially not from a blonde baby vampire.

Caroline meanwhile had arrived home, after hitting a few cars and curbs on the way. She made a mental note to never do something stupid like that again. She took up the stairs, two at a time, until she made it to her room. She changed into a pair of comfortable Adidas pants, and a blue tank top. She shut her shades and flopped on her bed. She closed her eyes and her mind slowed down as she thought of Klaus and his poor dead brother.

**Well I decided to do a double update! I wanted to give all my readers a little something else to read, just so you can get a better feel for the story! I promise the action will kick up soon! Sometimes you just need these chapters to get everything really rolling! I'm super excited for what's in store and any and all reviews are absolutely appreciated! Also please let me know if I'm advancing their feelings too fast? I know that Klaus "fancies" her, but he still has that hard outer shell where he doesn't let anyone in, and I want to try to bring that out more. Thanks and goodnight! **

**Xo**


	3. New Discovery

**Hello lovelies!**

**I'm so excited about all the favorites and follows! I wouldn't have thought that I would even reach that amount in one day! I'm so psyched that all of you like it so far! Here we go, Chapter 3! Please review and let me know how I'm doing or if you like it! (: **

Caroline's eyes flew open. She looked above her where the dust particles danced in the sun rays. She sighed and turned her head to the side and saw it was nine in the morning. She tried to sit herself up in bed, but her head didn't want to obey. She felt an intense pounding sensation as her head throbbed. She groaned and mentally slapped herself. Getting drunk last night was obviously a stupid move. That's when her thoughts landed to Klaus. She squeezed her eyes shut really tight. Did she really go over there and check on him? Was she insane?

She picked up her phone from the night stand and pulled the charger out. One new message. She clicked her inbox to see it was from Stefan.

_Caroline,_

_I'm very sorry that we left you behind without filling you in, but you have to understand we were in trouble and had to leave right away. We only have so much time to get to the cure before Klaus is able to break out of Elena's house and hunt us down. If we can find a way to use the cure against him, we can all finally be free and Elena will be safe. I appreciate you helping us all out. We'll be back soon._

_Stefan_

She sighed as she threw her phone down on her bed, swung her legs around, and got up. She stumbled to the side.

"Whoa Caroline, take it easy." She said to herself.

She walked over to her mirror to check her appearance; she definitely looked like hell. She was the kind of girl who had to look good no matter what, even if she was home alone for a month straight with nobody to see. She stalked over to her closet and picked out a sequin light blue top that sparkled in the sun and a pair of her favorite white pants. Next she made her way to her bathroom and did her daily routine. She looked at the finished product in the mirror as she ran her fingers through her long blonde curls. She was starting to feel much better now as the shower washed away the remnants of her hangover.

She skipped downstairs to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Hey mom, how was your shift last night?" Caroline asked as she took a seat next to her mother.

"Uneventful as always, but thanks for asking Care." Her mother replied.

Caroline smiled sweetly and decided to pour herself a cup of orange juice and pop a piece of toast in the toaster oven.

"What happened to all of your friends Caroline? I haven't seen any of them anywhere, and I noticed that Elena's car wasn't in her driveway." Liz Forbes questioned Caroline.

Caroline stared out the kitchen window as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Not sure mom, I only just got back yesterday, but I'm sure they're alright." Really Caroline? That would go down in her book as one of the worst excuses ever. She could only hope her mother would buy it.

"Right, I forgot! How was your trip?" Liz smiled at her daughter.

Phew thank God, Caroline thought.

"It was great! It's always nice to get away for a little while!" Caroline replied.

Liz nodded and Caroline grabbed her food and sat at the table. After finishing up, she grabbed her keys and purse and headed to the door.

"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later!"

"Okay sweetie, please be careful! I love you!" Liz replied to her daughter, giving her a slight wave.

Caroline hopped in her car, and pulled out of her driveway. What was she going to do for a whole day straight? She had no idea how long her friends would be gone, and had no intentions of revisiting Klaus and his stubborn self. Heck, she didn't even want to go near the Gilbert household, for she was really scared of what he might do. Last night he sounded really serious. God only knew how long he was trapped in there?

So she thought about what she could do around Mystic Falls on a Sunday. She laughed a little bit. There really was _nothing _to do. She wanted to get her mind off things and decided that maybe a nice drive outside of Mystic Falls would do the trick. She turned up the radio, put her sunglasses on, and headed out to the highway.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later she found herself at her favorite mall. She was a girl, and one who was addicted to shopping. Not to mention, fashionable and new clothes definitely got her feeling better. She made her way in and out of her favorite stores, filling her hands up with shopping bags. She felt bad compelling some of the cashiers to give her a discount price, but hey, it was a perk of being the vampire.

By the time she was done, it was around five. She knew her mom would once again have the night duty so there would be no food for her at home unless she cooked. Cooking really wasn't her forte anyways. She remembered a place her, Lena, and Bonnie had eaten at last time they were in this area, and it was pretty good.  
"Well that's settled." She thought.

After about an hour of driving, she made her way to the restaurant. As she pulled into the parking spot out front, she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked to see who was calling her. Tyler. She sighed and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Care, was just checking in to see how Klaus is holding up. He still in there?" Tyler asked.

"Yes Tyler, right where you left him." Caroline tried to sound annoyed. She still wasn't happy that they left her behind.

"Ok good. This place is really creepy, and crawling with traps. I can only hope we get the hell out of here soon." Tyler sounded a little bit worried.

"Yeah well me too. Do you know how horrible it is being here all alone? I've been crazy bored!" She laughed, hoping Tyler would get her sarcasm.

"Oh Caroline, try not to die of boredom while we're out here risking our lives to find a vampire cure!" Tyler said, a hint of a smile on his lips as he spoke.

"Yeah, well take care of them all for me. I've got to get going. Be careful!" Caroline said, hoping she didn't sound like the caring girlfriend. Honestly, that was the last thing she wanted him to think.

"Bye baby, take care." Tyler said.

She quickly hit the 'end call' button and grimaced. She had to tell him how she felt before she dug herself in a deeper hole. She didn't like him like that! She shook her head, hoping to shake him out of her mind.

Caroline turned off her car, stuck her phone back in her jacket pocket, and headed into the restaurant. The host seated her right away and she went to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. She pulled out her phone just to appear like she was doing something. When she picked her head back up, she noticed two men eyeing her up from the bar.

"Well that's awkward." Caroline thought to herself.

She tried to remain calm and glanced back down to look at her phone; pretending it was no big deal. Thankfully, the waiter made his way over and she got to place her order. Throughout her meal she kept looking over to the bar, hoping the men would have left, but to her disappointment they still remained, pointing at her and laughing like a bunch of idiots.

Finally when she was able to leave, she grabbed her coat, purse, and phone and headed out the door, hoping to reach her car quickly. She used her speed to make it just outside her car, before she was stopped.

"Hey there babe, where do you think you're going?" The man that stopped her was disgusting and old, and looked like he hadn't showered in days.

"Get away from me, now." Caroline hissed.

"No can do sweetheart." She whipped around only to see another man. He was a little skinnier, but he reeked of alcohol.

Caroline realized that they were vampires. How else could they have reached her so fast without her hearing them? Damn it, Caroline! How did she manage to get in the worst situations? She needed to lie, do something to get herself out of this.

"Listen, um, my boyfriend is coming to meet me soon so I suggest you leave." Caroline tried to sound confident, but knew she gave it away when her voice wavered.

The big man in front of her grabbed her and pulled her in close with brutal force. He tried to kiss her, but in no time she had him pinned against a Honda and reached her hand in his chest. He let out a loud cry. She may drink animal blood, but she was a strong woman, and no one tried to touch her.

Before she knew it though, she was pulled back by another force, realizing it was the other man. She tried to break the man's hand, but he knew what was coming, and reciprocated her planned attack. She heard the bone crack and let out a loud squeal as he pinned her to another car, choking her with his iron grip.

"It's two versus one honey. We can do this the easy way, or we can go the -"His grip on her neck was released as he fell to the ground. Behind him stood Elijah with the man's heart in his hand. She felt the whoosh of air as the other man ran away.

"Elijah? What are you doing here?" She was quite curious.

"Well Caroline, besides getting you out of sticky situations, I've been asked to keep tabs on you. If you're friends told you where the cure was and you were going out to meet them that might be some information I would like to know." She could see the smirk on his face.

Klaus. Of course he would ask his brother to watch her. That was so not okay.

"Well Elijah, thank you, but I'm capable of taking care of myself, and since I have barely received any information on this race to find the cure, I'm pretty useless. " She didn't want to give him any satisfaction of relaying information to Klaus. She also didn't know how Elijah felt about Kol's death, and she didn't feel like explaining everything to him again.

She wanted Klaus to be locked in that living room and suffering as well as not knowing a damn thing about what was going on. She may have had a weakness for him last night after seeing him weep over his brother, but that was a one-time thing. Klaus was a monster. She had to remember that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline was exhausted. Her hand still hurt, and even though it was healing, she had to cause herself more pain in order to pop it back in place. As she pulled into her driveway, she shut off her car, and walked inside her house. She marched up her steps, and into her room. She shut the door behind her, and threw her keys on her night stand. She looked in the mirror, and jumped. She whirled around and came face to face with…..Klaus?

**Cliffhangers! Anyways, I wasn't really happy with this chapter because I'm not a big fan of fillers, but I'm working my way up to some serious action! Hope you're all enjoying! Please review as it makes me a happy girl! (: Enjoy your evenings! **

**XO**


	4. The Proposal

**I want to take the time to thank you ALL for being such awesome reviewers, as well as favorites and followers! You're encouraging words are so uplifting and what keep my writing! **

**I wrote and rewrote this conversation like a crazy person, hoping to get it perfect while capturing both their personalities! Don't forget to review and please enjoy! Also, I haven't watched the new episode of Vampire Diaries nor the preview. This is honestly all from my head, so if it does happen to come up in an episode, where something similar happens, then I should play the lottery because it's pure coincidence! **

**Chapter 4**

Klaus smirked as he looked at Caroline. He could see the fear flicker in her eyes, but quickly leave. He surveyed her up and down, taking her perfect figure in. She was truly beautiful, but he couldn't focus on that. She was a baby vampire, and he was here to give her a proposition.

"How…how did you get out?" Caroline took a step back. He was unpredictable and she could only hope he wouldn't hurt her. He did say that he wanted revenge, and she couldn't help but feel on the edge. She tried her hardest not to show her fear, but his smirk gave it away, and she knew that he could hear her pulse quicken.

"Well sweetheart, let's just say I have my connections." He took a step closer, and his ridiculous smirk was still on his face.

"Elijah got you out didn't he?" Caroline said.

He nodded, showing her that she was correct. "He has a witch who did a spell to get me out. Seems like your friends have less time than they thought…. Unlucky for them." He winked at Caroline.

For some reason, all of her fear was gone and replaced with anger. She boldly took a step forward. She didn't give a damn if he was an Original vampire. At this point, nobody threatened her friends, and she had told herself that she was going to protect them; even if they hadn't clued her in.

"Listen Klaus, I understand you're angry and want revenge, but your brother should have seen it coming. He messed with a vampire hunter, and for no good reason. He went way too far. You cannot blame Jeremy and Elena for killing him. I know Elena, and she wouldn't have killed someone, let alone your brother, if she had no other choice. She knew how you would react, and I can tell you now she sure as hell wouldn't want to deal with your wrath. Maybe you should see her point of view, however I know that you think you're above her and understanding a different side of the story then yours." Caroline knew she probably crossed the line, but she didn't care. Her anger fueled her bravery.

She watched as anger crept across his face, and his light blue eyes turned to big black orbs. His hands balled into fists and he rushed right in front of Caroline's face. She could feel his heavy breathing on her face and was close enough to inhale his scent. He raised his hand as if he was going to hurt her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. She opened them when she realized he pulled back.

"Don't you dare test me little vampire. You are in no position to threaten or anger me. If you were anybody else, you would be dead in a heartbeat. You're lucky I'm holding back now. Watch your mouth Caroline; it's unwise to anger an Original. Next time, I won't be so forgiving. If you're trying to protect your friends, you're not doing a great job." He hissed and she could tell he was dead serious. No kidding around here. But he spared her, that meant something right?

"What the hell do you want from me Klaus?" She stepped back once again and felt her back press against the wall. He better not get closer, because she couldn't get any farther away.

"Glad you can be rational for a second." Klaus said.

Caroline rolled her eyes and gestured for him to proceed. "I don't want you in my room any longer than you have to be so please make your point and leave."

Klaus folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "I've decided that I need that cure. If your friends get it first, then the possibilities are endless to what they might do with it. It will give them a chance to use it against me. I'm taking you with me Caroline, and in return I won't kill your friends. If you were wise, you'd accept my decision."

Caroline looked him straight in the face. Why would she go to some dangerous place with him of all people? He would most likely end up using her as a hostage to get the cure just in case her friends did find it. Leave it to Klaus to force her to do these things.

"No Klaus. There is no way in hell that I'm going anywhere with _you. _How can I trust you? I know you, and the real Klaus would go against his word and hurt my friends anyways. How can I know that won't happen? And what about me? No deal."

Klaus was angered. Not only was he giving her a chance to save her friends, he was showing her exceptional patience, and that was something he never did.

"Fine then Caroline. Keep being recalcitrant. Just remember it's your fault if one of your friends gets hurt. When someone makes you a deal, you accept it. I give you my word that once I get the cure you and your friends will be safe. Even ask Elijah, I'm not a man to go back on my word." Klaus glared at her, hoping she would understand.

Caroline pondered her options. She may just have to take this risk to ensure her friends safety. She did promise herself that she would protect them, and she couldn't let her stubbornness get in the way. She was angry he was even making her take this option. She knew no matter what she said, he would make her go. Even if it meant compulsion, and that was something she absolutely hated. She didn't want to lose her free will. If she was going to accept this, she would make up some of her own terms.

"Ok fine! Deal! However I have a few requests of my own." Caroline said.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Of course Caroline. What do you wish?"

"Number one, if you even touch one of my friends, the deal is off. Secondly, you will forget your vow to avenge your brother. Lastly, if you don't end up getting the cure, you are not to take it out on myself or my friends. Got it?"

Klaus was definitely pissed. Not only was he being bossed around, but any loopholes he had in his agreement were sealed by her hard terms and conditions. Whatever, he would just have to accept it.

"You have my word love." He put his hand out to shake hers.

She hesitantly grabbed it, feeling his soft skin touch hers. It made her feel jumpy and excited. What was wrong with her? She tried to forget about it.

"When do we leave Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Now would be nice. Pack your bag quickly, every second we wait could prove dire." Klaus replied.

Caroline looked up at his face and took in his handsome features. She couldn't believe this whole deal that she had just made with the big, bad hybrid. She was going to be spending God only knows how long by this man's side. What would happen?

"How do you even know where the cure is without the map?" Caroline was quite curious.

Klaus grinned. "One of the perks of having a loyal brother. His witch did a locating spell and found out where Elena and the others were. Some island named Nova Scotia. We can talk on the way, please pack fast Caroline."

Caroline scoffed, but used her vampire speed to race around her room gathering her hiking clothes, and some other things. She wasn't one for staying in some weird forest, but she had an agreement. She would give up some comfort if it meant saving her friends.

Klaus watched her pack all of her things in a hurry. He was glad that he finally got her to agree. He knew that he had some kind of feelings for her, but he tried to keep them bottled away safely where they couldn't get in the way. She was something he had never experienced before. Nobody had stood up to him that fearlessly in over three centuries. He smiled to himself. He liked that side of her. She was confident, spirited, and above all brave. Not too far from how Klaus used to be when he was human.

Caroline rushed into the bathroom to change, and came back. She was dressed in what looked like laced hiking boots, a pair of long black pants that were tucked in, and a tank top with a leather jacket over top. She definitely looked like one of those adventurers that came right from _Indiana Jones_. All she was missing was her little whip. He laughed out loud.

Caroline frowned. "What's so funny?"

Was this guy really going to make fun of her outfit? She was ready to go brave some foreign island, which meant she had to be both prepared and fashionable. While she was in the bathroom, she pulled it up online and saw the climate wasn't going to be very warm much to her dislike. It looked pretty far away too.

"Oh nothing." He replied, still laughing.

She glared at him as she grabbed her hiking back pack and walked downstairs. She could hear Klaus coming down the stairs behind her. She wanted to make sure she was properly fed as well, because if she could help it, animal blood wasn't high on her list.

"Mind if I quickly grab something to drink?" She gestured to the refrigerator.

"Be my guest." Klaus said in return.

Caroline opened the fridge, grabbed a blood bag, and drained it quickly. It tasted amazing as it slid down the back of her throat. She shut the fridge and turned around.

"Let's go."

With that she quickly scratched a note to her mom telling her not to worry; she was just going to meet Bonnie and Elena out of town for a few days. She hated lying to her mom, but did she have a choice? Her poor mother would have heart failure if she knew where she was going, especially with Klaus himself.

Maybe the time she spent with Klaus would help her get her feelings straight about him. Only time will tell.

**Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the new episode tonight! I'll be watching it tomorrow as I wasn't really home tonight. Anyways I hope I did the scene with Caroline and Klaus to your liking! Feel free to review any thoughts and feelings! You guys make me want to keep writing! **

**XO**


	5. Is Something There?

**Thank you to all my viewers and reviewers, as well as the people who have followed and favorited this story! You're all amazing! I had never thought that my story would get this far so fast! **

**One of my wonderful reviewers asked if there was going to be a conflict between Tyler and Klaus before they both leave. The answer to that is yes there will be a clash, but just remember that in my fic, Tyler is out searching for the cure with the group, so he doesn't know about the little agreement. So not at this time, but eventually! (: Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 5:**

Caroline's jaw dropped when she saw what she would be riding to the airport in.

"You own a 2013 Mazda? Oh wait, never mind, I'm sure you just compelled someone to give it to you." She said with sarcasm in her voice.

Klaus chuckled and looked at her. "You really think that low of me? I'm sure you'd be surprised to learn that I do actually have money Caroline."

"Oh yeah? Now how did you get that? Last I knew, Klaus never worked for anything. He just took what he wanted, and got away with it." Caroline smirked as she opened up the passenger side and got in.

"Don't try to tease me Caroline, remember earlier?" He sneered, but she could tell he wasn't serious.

She rolled her eyes at him and looked back at her house as they pulled away. Her hand started to throb again as the final stages of healing settled in. She tried to move it but ended up wincing.

Klaus noticed and asked. "You alright sweetheart? A broken hand can be pretty painful."

She laughed. "Yeah you've got that right."

"Well, just know it gives me great satisfaction to hear that my brother killed that bastard that hurt you." She looked over to him and saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

She tried to disregard his attempts at flirtation with her. She still couldn't believe what the heck was happening. But it's super hard to ignore a hot, gorgeous but deadly hybrid sitting next to you. Let's not forget those blue eyes and British accent. Damn, why did he have to have it all?

"Can you tell me a little more about where we're going?" She asked.

"Sure. We are going to be driving up to Pennsylvania and taking a flight from there. Nova Scotia is off the coast of Maine a little ways. It's said that Silas, the first immortal being, is buried there with the cure. I'm not sure where, but my brother Elijah will be meeting us up there with his witch." Klaus replied.

"And that's all you know?" Caroline said with a frown.

"Well yes Caroline, seeing as we have no mark to go by I can only rely on my witch and my brother. I know it's a big island, but with two Originals and a witch? I think we can handle it. I've been through worse darling." Klaus had that determined look in his eyes, like nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. Caroline truly hoped that he would stick to his word. She knew that previous to his brother being killed, he would most likely have had them all killed once they found the cure.

"So Klaus, once you get this cure, what do you truly want with it?" Caroline dared to ask.

Klaus hesitated a long moment before answering. "Well, I've asked myself many times what I wanted to do with it. I could destroy it, use it against other vampires, anything really."

Caroline had a burning question that she knew was pretty ridiculous but asked it anyways.

"You had told me that you once thought about being human. Do you still? Would there ever be a chance you would take that cure?"

Klaus had an immediate answer. "No. Never."

Caroline sighed, of course he wouldn't. He was to power hungry to even debate it. Whatever, it was late and she was tired and didn't want to talk to him anymore. Now that he practically held her hostage she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting to spend time with her. She rolled to her side facing the window and closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing so Klaus would think she was sleeping. She listened to the hum of the engine, and she was eventually lulled to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Caroline, sweetheart, wake up. We're at the airport." Klaus gave Caroline a gentle shake.

Caroline was pulled from her dream and she sat up straight looking into Klaus' icy blue eyes. She groaned as she stretched her arms out.

"How long was I out?" Caroline asked.

"About five hours. It was quite interesting hearing the things you said." He let out a small chuckle.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear. What did she say? Did she even want to know? Her mom used to always tell her how during nightmares; she would cry and scream in her sleep. There were also other times where she would say her friends names, or even her crush's. She mentally cursed herself.

"Oh lord, what did I say Klaus?" She asked.

**XX**

He thought back to about two hours ago. It was about two in the morning and he glanced over to see she had rolled to face him. She looked like an angel, filled with light. She had looked so peaceful and calm. He smiled to himself as he thought about the journey they would be spending together. That's when she had said his name. Klaus. He looked over at her thinking she was awake, but he realized she wasn't. She was smiling as she said his name a second time. What was she thinking? He could find out if he really wanted to, but he wouldn't manipulate her dreams. That was unfair, and he knew she had once had her free will taken away, and he wasn't about to do that to her. She said a second name, and this time as she said it she had a frown on her face.

"Tyler no, stop." She frowned.

He scowled. What was he doing to her in her dream? It wasn't his concern, maybe he'd tell her about it later.

**XX**

"For one, you said my name. Twice actually." He smirked.

She looked down, feeling her cheeks burning. Seriously Caroline? Why did you have to be cursed with sleep talking? Now Klaus was going to get the wrong idea. She didn't like anyone. Not Tyler and not Klaus? She was so confused about her feelings.

He continued. "You also said Tyler's name and told him to stop. Trouble in paradise?" He laughed at his own joke.

"You're hilarious Klaus." She said not impressed at all.

"Well glad you think so." He winked at her.

She opened her door and got out, opening the back hatch to get her bag. She also saw Klaus' bag which meant he was prepared as well.

"Grab your stuff sweetheart, our flight leaves in an hour." Klaus said as he locked the car and slid the keys in his pocket.

They both walked into the airport and to the bag check. The woman behind the desk asked for their names.

"Mr. and Mrs. Michaelson." Klaus said with a smile, and put his arm around Caroline.

She tried to shrug his arm off and looked up at him with pure disgust. He would do that to her. The woman didn't seem to notice though and gave Klaus the two boarding passes.

As soon as they walked away Caroline threw his arm off her. "Are you serious Klaus? You couldn't help yourself could you? Can you please just stop flirting with me? It's kind of creeping me out."

He put his hands up as he surrendered to her. "I can't help myself love, but I'll try to turn down the charm a little bit." He laughed.

"Well aren't you cocky. Maybe you should lose those pet names." Caroline said angrily.

"Nah, I think they'll stay… sweetheart." He gave her an irresistible smile, and she couldn't help but smile herself. He was such a typical guy who thought he was hot shit. It kind of reminded her of Tyler.

They eventually boarded the plane and sat next to one another.

"It's about a four hour flight, so I was thinking you should get more sleep Caroline. You're going to need it." Klaus said considerately.

"What about you? You probably haven't slept in days. You may be an Original hybrid, but we don't know what we're going to face on that island, and you should be ready for it too." Caroline said. Plus if he was asleep, he wouldn't hear her talking to herself while she slept.

"Maybe I will." He said with a grin.

As if on cue, her eyelids started to droop, and she let them fall.

**XX**

When her eyelids first opened, everything was a little fuzzy. She was able to recover quickly though and realized that her head had landed on Klaus's shoulder. She saw the steady rise and fall of his chest, and knew he was sleeping. She took a glance up at his flawless features, taking in how peaceful and _human_ he looked. She quickly looked away though as she realized that the last time she had stared at him was in Elena's house and he had noticed. She did not want to be caught again.

She slipped her hand into her pocket to look at the time. They were only three hours into their flight. She felt pretty refreshed as she now had about eight hours of sleep under her belt. She debated moving her head, but figured that Klaus would most likely wake up, and she didn't want to disturb him. So she left it there, finding herself enjoying it way too much.

What happened next though was something she couldn't believe she did. It was as if her brain had a mind of its own. She placed her hand on his chest and rolled completely over on her side so she was facing him. Hadn't she yelled at Klaus earlier for flirting with her? Now here she was being hypocritical and laying on him. She had no idea why she did it, but for some reason she felt safe, even though that was the exact opposite of what she should feel. She looked out the window across from her and took in the clouds, marveling in their beauty.

**XX**

An hour later the plane had slowly started its descent to the ground. She felt Klaus stir beneath her hand and looked up to his face. Her gaze was met with his beautiful pools of blue, and she smiled.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart, thank you." Klaus couldn't deny how much he enjoyed her using him as her pillow. However it felt wrong as he tried to repeat that same line in his head.

_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness._

With that he gently picked up her hand and excused himself.

"I'm just going to have a word with the stewardess. Be right back." Klaus said.

Klaus hadn't entirely lied, as he did feed off the stewardess in the back, then heal and compel. However, he felt as if Caroline was becoming an addictive drug, and he needed to get away from her for a little bit. What was happening to him? He wasn't capable of love. So many people had told him that for so long.

**Another chapter complete! Hope you all like it! Even though none of the real action has happened yet, I'm able to finally get a chance to develop their relationship and feelings! I'm having so much fun with it! See you next chapter, and please review! Love you guys!**

**XO**


	6. New Feelings

**THANK YOU ALL! I mean it! You guys are the absolute best! Sorry about the long update wait, but I've been working and at school the past few days. It's the longest chapter yet though! Klaroline fluff, yay! (:**

**Chapter 6**

The flight had landed safely in Maine, and Caroline and Klaus had made their way to the baggage claim to pick up their travel packs. Caroline couldn't help but notice the awkward tension that was between the two of them. She had screwed up when she tried to cuddle with the enemy and was embarrassed. It was a stupid idea obviously, and it would never happen again. Ever. As soon as she got to that island and had a chance to break away from Klaus, she would. All of her friends would be there with her, and they had Bonnie and Shane and Bonnie was a lot more powerful now. She would be safe with them, and together they could protect themselves, forget Klaus' deal. The only problem was Bekah and her stupid loyalty to her brother. She decided she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Caroline spotted her pack and grabbed it before stomping off to get a rental car. Klaus stared after her, knowing that he had pissed her off. He felt bad, but knew it was for the best.

Klaus had failed to mention they had a three hour drive to the dock where they would be picking up a boat to take them to the island. Another three hours of awkwardness. Just great! Caroline sighed and got back to the task at hand. She hated to compel someone as she knew just how it felt, but she needed a car and fast, and couldn't bother about all of the paperwork as well as payment issues.

"Hello mam', what can I help you with?" The man asked kindly.

Caroline's pupils dilated and she stared into the man's eyes. "I need a car, anything you have. No payment fee or paperwork needed. Oh, and you won't remember my face."

"Sure thing!" The man pulled a pair of keys off the peg on the wall next to him and handed them to her. "The car is in parking garage G. Enjoy your rental!" He said as he turned around and focused back on writing out whatever he was doing.

"Nicely done sweetheart." Klaus replied with a smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked past him using vamp speed to go to where the man had told her. Once she got there she hit the panic button on the key. She quickly found their car, and stared. It was a big black SUV. Caroline was lucking out with all these nice rides.

Klaus had quickly found her again, and she tossed him the keys which he caught with ease. She loaded both packs and then got into her side of the car. She was going to attempt to not talk to Klaus the entire ride. It really didn't get her too far though, as she soon realized she was going to need more information about what was going to happen when they got there.

"So can you give more details about what we're going to be doing when we get there?" Caroline asked as she looked out the window.

Klaus sighed. "Honestly Caroline, I don't know. "

Wow, for once Klaus had no plan at all. Maybe Caroline could be one step ahead of Klaus. She might be able to escape after all.

Klaus continued. "Elijah and his witch should be meeting us there, and he has more information than I do. We'll be working together for a short while. Right up until the witch finds us wherever the cure is buried. Then Elijah will be on his way, and we can get the cure and go."

Caroline thought to herself. She wouldn't be able to get away when Elijah was there, but maybe once he left. She liked Elijah though. He had always respected her, was very diplomatic, and didn't treat her like dirt. Unlike Kol and Rebekah. She almost wished that Klaus was more like his brother in that way. Not hurting everyone she had ever cared about.

"You okay Caroline? You haven't said much." Klaus asked.

Caroline looked over at him as he was driving, one hand on the wheel. He didn't even have to look at the road, which made her nervous.

"Just fine Klaus, now pay attention!" Caroline exclaimed.

He just laughed at her. "Sweetheart, I'm driving fine, now really, what's the matter? Is it the fact that I got up, after you- you know?"

Caroline glared at him and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, and it was a mistake. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, but it will never happen again, don't worry."

Klaus looked into her soft bluish gray eyes. "I liked it Caroline, it's just I can't have you become my weakness. So many of my enemies could use that against me. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I get it Klaus; you don't have to tell me." Caroline said her voice barely audible. She gazed out the window, watching the coast pass by in a blur.

He really didn't want her to get hurt? He cared for her that much? It didn't matter what he felt for her though, she knew nothing would ever come of it because she was his _weakness_. He couldn't risk looking meek against his enemies.

She couldn't deny though that she had this kind of warmth in her soul when he looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes, and put one of his famous smirks on his face. However, she needed to make sure she didn't feel that way. All she ever got was hurt, and she was done with it. She knew that letting her feelings develop for Klaus would only bring her a broken heart.

"No Caroline, I don't think you do get it. In all my years of existence, I have always been alone. Yes, I had my siblings, but as you know, I have a rocky relationship with most of them. Now I only have Rebekah and Elijah to rely on. Over the centuries, I had been able to witness two people truly in love, and it made me envious. Multiple times I had wished that I could have something like that. However, I always had trouble letting people in, and my humanity was gone. No one wanted a monster like me, and it hurt more than you know. When I first met you Caroline, I admired your spark, your enthusiasm. The way you wouldn't let anyone bring you down. Even when you were faced with difficult situations, you were able to overcome them. I care for you Caroline and I never lied when I said that. It's just hard for me to think that you would actually care about a monster like me, even after everything I did. I just want it to be real." Klaus said as a tear ran down his face.

Caroline was shocked. Klaus had just let her in. He had showed her the weak and _human_ side of him that she was pretty sure no one else had ever seen. She reached up and touched his face, wiping away his single tear.

"I'm so sorry Klaus. I feel horrible that you had to suffer through that. However, I'm here now, and I truly appreciate you letting me in. You have no idea how special that makes me feel. I want to apologize for how I treated you without really understanding why. It's just that everything for me always ends in a broken heart for myself. I wasn't sure that I would ever be up to your standards. You make me feel like nobody else has, and for some odd reason I feel safe. Even if that's the exact opposite of what I should feel." Caroline smiled up at Klaus as she spoke.

Klaus looked back down at her and smiled back. "Thank you Caroline."

Caroline reached up to him and planted her lips softly on his cheek, taking in the softness of his skin. She retreated back to her seat and looked out the window once again, this time closing her eyes and smiling. Klaus gave her a feeling that she couldn't even describe. It felt good to know that what he felt toward her was genuine.

Klaus was shocked. Caroline had just kissed him, and it had felt good. Even if it was just on his cheek, it sent butterflies down into his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to pull the car over right then and there and pull her close to him and place her sweet lips back upon his. He was falling for this girl, and there was no denying it anymore. He vowed that he would always keep her safe, even if it meant protecting her with his last breath.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They had finally arrived at the port, and Caroline was anxious to stop traveling. She had been going for the past twenty four hours nonstop and was exhausted, even with all of the rest she had caught up on. She couldn't imagine how Klaus felt, having only slept a little on the plane.

She hadn't checked her phone at all in the last ten hours so she pulled it out to check for any messages. There was one from Elena.

_Hey, is everything ok? Is Klaus still in the living room? We've met so many dead ends, and there have been a lot of conflicts up here. Especially Damon trying to torture Shane. Let's not forget the she devil who's made it her mission to torment and bitch at me. Hopefully we find it soon. Love you Care, thanks for everything._

_XO,_

_Lena_

Caroline sighed, she missed her best friend. Even though she had a heart to heart with Klaus a few hours previous, she couldn't let it change anything. He was still her enemy, and she had to work with him. She would stick to her plans, and that was to find her friends the first chance she had. She wasn't going to risk him breaking the deal; she would at least be ready. She wanted to believe that it was a different person, but she knew he was unpredictable. She typed up a new message to Elena.

_Everything's fine! Be safe._

_Love you lots!  
Caroline_

Klaus brought Caroline from her thoughts. "Caroline, I think you should get something to eat. It's been a while since you've had both blood and human food." Klaus said kindly.

"Considering there's no blood bank around here, I might just pass on the blood. But maybe I'll take you up on the human food." Caroline said back with a smile.

"Oh come on Caroline, don't be such a princess." He mocked her.

"Well Klaus, I don't like hurting people and a bunny diet is not exactly fun, so I'll pass." Caroline said.

"Please, call me Nik. Klaus just seems so evil. Anyways, I'll bring you back blood, you're going to need it. And don't worry I won't kill anyone. Maybe you can go find somewhere to wash up if you want." Klaus said.

Caroline scoffed. "That's just what you are you know. But I'll think about it... Niklaus. Hm, I think I like that better." Caroline said with a wink. She smiled to herself when she saw the emotions of shock and surprise cross over his face. She thought it was pretty funny that she could have this effect on him and he would put up with it.

What had really surprised her though was that he gave her the option of calling him Nik. The only people that called him that were Rebekah, Elijah, and a few people he was close to. She knew he hated Niklaus though, and she liked to get under his skin a little bit.

She decided she better get cleaned up, as like always, traveling left her in a little bit of a disheveled state. She found a little house that was about a mile down the shoreline and knocked. She compelled the young woman to let her in and use her bathroom. Caroline made sure no one else was in the house, and then proceeded to the bathroom. The hot water felt good, and refreshed her both inside and out.

When she was done, she decided to 'borrow' some of the young girl's clothes. She had her own, but she would want to save those for another time if she could get new clothes now. She felt bad, but she needed to do it.

Caroline walked into the woman's huge walk in closet and grabbed a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of American Eagle jeans. She liked this girl's style. After that she put on her brown boots again, and laced them up. As she traveled in farther, she discovered a load of hiking clothes. The woman must have been an avid hiker. Caroline knew it would be of use, so she grabbed what she could. She pulled on a North Face fuzzy black jacket on over her shirt, and found a pair of sunglasses, which would do her well as she had forgotten a pair in her haste back home. Next she grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves, as well as regular gloves. She slid the fingerless on, just so that she would be prepared if they had to climb any rock walls.

Feeling satisfied with everything, she transferred them into the woman's much more sophisticated hiking backpack and slung it on her back. Caroline had really picked the right house to come to. She sighed as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing out a granola bar, and other little things she could find to put in the side pocket of the backpack. Next she searched the fridge, and decided to quickly heat herself up some soup. After eating she made her way back to the bathroom upstairs and pulled her hair into a long braid. It started from the top left of her hair and wrapped all the way around to the other side. She giggled to herself as she noticed she had done it like Katniss Everdeen unintentionally. She used some of the woman's make up and then was finally done.

She placed about a hundred dollars into the woman's hand and compelled her to forget everything that had just went on. Feeling good, she left the house and ran vampire speed back to the car. There she saw Klaus, noticing that he had also changed and showered. He held out a cup full of blood to her, and she took it appreciatively.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart, as always." Klaus said.

"Thanks, Nik. And thank you for the blood." Caroline said in return.

"Glad to see you're calling me Nik, it makes me feel so much better than when you call me Klaus." He said smirking.

"Well, don't get used to it yet." Caroline said with a laugh.

Klaus smiled." I think we should get going, are you ready? The ship is right over there. It's just a short ride to the island; we should be there within the hour."

"Yep, let's go." Caroline said.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I had fun with this chapter, a little bit of heart to heart! My biggest fear with this fic is that I'm moving too fast, so let me know your guys' opinions, they mean the world! Until next chapter! **


	7. Arrival

**IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! It's hard for me to balance school and work, and then have time to make a new chapter, but I'll do my best! I can't thank you guys enough for your continued support. I didn't even think it possible to have as many followers and such as I did considering this was my first fanfiction. I'm so happy you guys all like it, and it makes me that much more proud of my work, and of you guys! Enjoy my lovelies! **

**Chapter 7**

The small boat pulled up to the sandy shore of the island. Caroline was already chilled from the frigid cold air, and the wind on the channel hardly helped the fact. She was finally at the island though despite it all. Her friends were here somewhere, and she wanted nothing more than to text Elena and let her know, but she knew that she couldn't risk it. This island was huge; it was going to prove difficult to get away.

Caroline took a step out and stumbled nearly falling into the water. She felt a strong arm catch her and right her.

"Easy there sweetheart, no need for hypothermia now is there?" Klaus asked.

She shook off his hand and rolled her eyes. She mentally cursed herself from being so ungraceful. She was a vampire for damn sake! Ugh Caroline, you're so embarrassing she told herself.

"Elijah text me and is running a tiny bit late, looks like we have a little while to explore." Klaus looked at her with a smirk.

She scoffed. "Okay, right. Where exactly are we going to go then, considering you don't know anything about the island?"

Klaus pursed his lips and used his hand as a shield against the sun and peered up. Caroline followed his gaze and saw the top of a very high cliff.

"We'll be able to see everything from up there. Ready?"

Caroline raised her eyebrow at him. She was very strong, and not scared of many things, however heights were always something that made her heart drop to her stomach. She wouldn't let Klaus sense her fear though and quickly pushed her way past him to the very base of the rocky cliff. She used her vampire speed and scaled the rocks with ease, trying her hardest not to look down or behind her. The rocks seemed to go on forever though. She saw a blur out of the corner of her eye and rolled her eyes as Klaus quickly made his way past her.

Finally she hoisted herself up on top of the cliff and dared to look down. She felt butterflies in her stomach and shut her eyes to keep her calm. Of course if she were to fall from this height, she wouldn't die. Maybe a few broken bones that would repair themselves quickly, but she'd rather save herself the pain.

"Everything alright Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Just fine." She whispered.

"Uh oh, is someone a little afraid of heights?" Klaus asked her with a wide grin.

She scowled. "No. Just a little cold." She was a terrible liar and she knew he saw right through it.

"Hm, right, so you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Klaus barely gave her time to process what he said before he took her shoulders in a firm grip and gave her a little push forward to where her feet were hanging off the ledge.

Caroline let out a loud shriek she was sure could be heard within a mile radius. She shut her eyes angrily as Klaus pulled her far back and let go of her shoulders. She turned around and slapped him, glaring daggers at him.

"You asshole! I… I can't believe you! What was that for?" Caroline demanded angrily.

"Don't lie to me dear. I know heights are your weakness. I saw it in your eyes." Klaus continued. "You need to get better at not showing your emotions; we don't know who we might be dealing with here on this island. And I mean besides your friends. Just in general, be wary. Anyone can take a weakness and turn it into a deadly repercussion.

Caroline huffed and turned her back and went to the other side of the cliff, the one that overlooked the vast land of the island. It was hard to see much through the thick foliage, but she saw it definitely stretched on for miles. Klaus was lucky to have Elijah's witch as it would be tough without one.

Caroline turned at a ninety degree angle to her right and looked out towards the ocean. She wasn't going to lie; it was truly a beautiful sight. However, she wanted to take advantage of her time to commit the island's layout to memory. She saw a large clearing far in the distance to her left, and noticed the rocky shore to her east. If she was going to make an escape, she would need a little bit of a sense of direction.

Once she thought she felt good about the arrangement of the island, she spoke up.

"I'm heading back down to the beach. Stay up here if you want."

She didn't even wait for a reply and turned around to head down the little rocky path that winded back down the cliff. She had decided not to scale down the wall, as she had enough of heights for the day. She made her way to the bottom, and the trail opened up into the thick forest. She knew she had to go north back to the shore, so she started walking.

As she walked she listened to the birds chirp, and smelled the scent of fresh pine. Caroline had always loved the outdoors even since she was a little girl. This whole scene made her think back to the times when her dad would take her out camping a few miles outside of Mystic Falls. Those were the days where she would happily give up a weekend to be with her dad. She had known nothing of the supernatural and what existed, and sometimes she wished she still didn't.

Caroline was too lost in thought to notice the little trip wire that was attached to the ground. It was too late as her foot caught it and she heard the whoosh of the arrow as it shot into her neck, right above her vital vein.

She groaned in pain as she noticed the tip must have been covered with vervain. However her bad luck unfortunately did not end there. It seemed the wire she unbeknownst stepped on, triggered a series of traps.

About five seconds after the first trap activated, another snare sprung to action. This one was even more deadly than the last. Caroline was already weakened from the vervain arrow, so she had no way of getting out of the way, and she screamed in pain as the belt of knives came out of nowhere and lodged themselves into her stomach.

Black spots started to cloud her vision, and she used the last of her strength to move out of the way as she escaped the flying wooden stake that would have been her death sentence. Caroline Forbes was strong, and it would take more than a foolish trap to bring her down. However, the five knives and the arrow put together had caused her a greater pain than anything she'd ever felt, and she soon noticed the same burning sensation in her stomach; realizing that the knives must have been dipped in vervain.

She screamed again, as she fell to her knees, and then her stomach, the knives lodging themselves in deeper. Her strength had escaped her and she wasn't even able to move a muscle. She felt her eyelids drift shut, and whispered one word before she fell unconscious.

"Klaus."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus had noticed that this island was much larger then he would have thought. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have a witch do all the work for him. He would have gotten nowhere if he had had to have searched the entire island himself.

He sighed and kicked a pebble over the stone cliff. He felt bad about scaring Caroline earlier, but he just wanted her to be tough. Not that she wasn't, she was one of the strongest baby vampires he had ever met and that was why he admired her. It was just that he could read her like an open book. If he could, anybody could. He didn't want her to show her weakness, and he knew lying wasn't her strong suit. He knew she would get over her anger. His hand lifted to his cheek and he slowly touched the place where she had kissed him. He knew it probably meant nothing, but to him it meant a lot. He once again felt his conflicted feelings had gotten in the way.

He was ripped from his thoughts by a piercing scream.

"Caroline!"

He used his hybrid speed to go down the path the way she had come. He heard another scream, and ran even faster, whipping in between trees like it was nothing. He finally caught her vanilla scent in the wind and followed it back to the spot where Caroline was lying. There was blood pooled beneath her, and her clothes were stained red. He ran over to her and rolled her on her back. He winced as he realized what had happened. He looked up and saw the trip wire stretched out between two rocks. He growled as he realized he could have prevented it if he hadn't scared her to the path in the first place. He also noticed the stake lying untouched on the ground and his anger raged. She could have been killed! But she wouldn't have gone down that easily. He knew she used her last bit of strength to dodge the stake. He was proud of her; never giving up without a fight.

He focused his attention back on Caroline, and smelled the vervain that must've been on the weapons. No wonder she had blacked out. He knew he had to remove the arrow and knives from her, so very gently he reached down and one by one pulled out the knives and tossed them aside. Each time Caroline would frown and wince as she lay unconscious. After he had removed them all, he reached for the arrow and pulled.

Caroline had lost a lot of blood, and he knew he had to get her back to the beach and feed her his own. Damn it! They hadn't even been on the island an hour and she was already getting herself into near death situations! What was she going to do if they were faced with whatever it was that actually set the trap?

His suspicions were confirmed; they and the Mystic Falls crew weren't the only ones on the island. Someone else was out there. He swore he was going to kill them when he found them. They had almost killed the little vampire.

Klaus picked Caroline up and carried her swiftly back to the beach, taking extra caution as he went. As soon as he laid her down, he bit into his wrist and set it at the entrance of her mouth. She slowly latched on and started to suck out his blood. Even in her sleeping state, she was gentle.

He eventually pulled back his wrist and pulled his sleeve back down. He laid Caroline's head down on her pack and waited until she opened her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline felt a distant dull throb in her stomach and neck. The events of what had happened had come rushing back and her eyes fluttered open.

"You okay love?" Klaus asked, his face showing actual concern.

Caroline sat up and grimaced at the dismal pain.

"Yes, I think so. I'm sorry Klaus I should have paid more attention." Caroline said.

"Don't you apologize sweetheart, I'm just glad you had enough strength to get out of the way. You could've been killed." Klaus said.

"Yeah, well lucky for me then." Caroline said not sounding at all like she cared.

"You should take more precaution when it comes to your life Caroline. Don't seem so uncaring about it. It's a serious thing." Klaus said.

"Yes, coming from the man who gave me an ultimatum and a death threat against my friends. Didn't know life was so important to you."

Klaus smiled. "Yours is."

**I'm not totally proud of this chapter but I still hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


	8. Emma

**So I'm home sick today, and thought that it would be a great time to update! Enjoy and once again thanks for all the support (reviews, favorites, and follows!) Also, this is not going to go the same way the show did so I may or may not kill off you know who! (Don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it!) (; **

**Chapter 8**

Caroline was sitting on the sandy shore and hugged her knees to her chest as she stared out at the horizon. Klaus had been gone for two hours now upon insisting that she stay back and finish healing while he went out and searched the island more. Due to the vervain, the recovery process was much slower, and she could only just start to feel the poison start to leave her system.

She heard a distant buzz with her vampire hearing and knew it was a boat before she saw it. She figured it most likely contained Elijah and his witch. She stood up and squinted and could just make out the boat as it came closer to the island, and she noticed it contained two bodies. Yep, it was Elijah and his witch for certain.

She was hoping that Klaus would be back soon as she felt a little uncomfortable being alone with a witch, but she didn't mind Elijah. Ten minutes later, the boat pulled up on the sand, right next to her and Klaus' boat. Elijah gracefully stepped out, and his witch followed.

Elijah walked up to greet Caroline as he extended his hand out to her. "Caroline, it's a pleasure to see you again. How are you?"

Caroline smiled as she caught his hand. He was always so diplomatic. "Great, thank you Elijah."

She smiled and nodded to the witch who now presented herself to Caroline. She was beautiful and had long, curly, brown hair which went down to her mid back. Her eyes were a piercing green and Caroline found it hard to tare her gaze away. The witches' skin was tanned and she had perfect figure. Caroline was a little jealous to say the least, but quickly dismissed the thought because that was how the old Caroline would feel.

"Hello Caroline, nice to meet you. I'm Emma."

Caroline offered her hand and Emma took it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened Caroline?" Elijah said as he glanced at the blood on her shirt and neck. She should have probably cleaned that up a little.

Caroline sighed. "Let's just say this is no ordinary island, and whoever else is here is definitely prepared against vampires. I think I tripped a trip wire, and it triggered a trap. A vervain arrow to my neck, and a few knives to my stomach. If I hadn't moved, I would've had a stake in my heart."

Emma's face was pure shock and Elijah just looked indifferent.

"Well it comes as no surprise. Emma, can you possibly create a spell to protect dear Caroline here? We wouldn't want that to happen again." Elijah said.

Caroline hated having to be looked after. Lately she felt like a burden. What happened to the strong confident vampire? She was exactly that, a vampire for goodness sake. She didn't need any "witch spell" to protect her. She would just be more careful next time.

"Sure thing, give me a few seconds." Emma said, and began chanting some weird language, something that wasn't new to Caroline, as Bonnie had done it a multitude of times before.

After Emma stopped, she smiled at Caroline. "Ok, I put an invisible barrier around you for twenty four hours. No more unsuspected traps!"

Caroline actually liked Emma. She was sweet, and Caroline hadn't expected her to be so kind to her. She figured Elijah had forced her to come here, but it seemed like that wasn't the case. She was looking forward to talking more to Emma. She was broke out of her thought when she heard his voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother and the infamous… Emma is it?" Klaus smirked.

Caroline noticed the blush on Emma's cheeks as he said her name. Ugh, she felt the same way when he said her own name. She didn't want to be insecure but she couldn't help but notice the way Klaus looked at her in admiration. It agitated her a little bit. Was this the jealous Caroline back?

"Well I'm sure you three want to get down to business, I'm going to go wash off." Caroline said, and took off vampire speed down the coast line, not caring what their business was about. She wanted to get the blood off of her.

She finally stopped near some rocks and shrugged off her jacket and shirt. She tensed up as she sat in just a wife beater, the cold wind nipping at her skin. She walked towards the water and kneeled in the sand. She cupped her hands and gathered water and splashed it on her face and neck. The water was absolutely freezing, so she tried to go quickly.

Once she felt clean enough she grabbed another shirt out of her bag, a black v-neck, and put it on. She pulled her jacket back on, and neatly put on a white scarf. She took out her cell phone and sighed as she saw the no service in the top right corner of the screen. She wouldn't be able to text Elena; she'd have to find her the hard way.

She debated climbing back up the rocks to the cliff to make a plan, but decided she had been gone long enough. She secured the pack on her back and took off running back the way she came. They were all in the same spot where Caroline had left them. Emma and Klaus were talking and laughing together (she rolled her eyes) and Elijah was looking through a small book, one he must have brought with him.

She decided to go talk to Elijah. When she got close enough she saw that he was holding a spell book.

"Hello Elijah." She said sweetly.

"Caroline, hello dear." He looked up and smiled at her.

"What kind of spell are you looking for?" Caroline asked.

"Well, Emma seems thinks that if she can channel enough power, she'll be able to detect Silas' aurora. Channeling that much power though requires a commanding spell. I'm looking to see if there is one like that in this book." Elijah replied.

Caroline looked up to see Emma and Klaus engaged in deep conversation, no longer laughing, all though Caroline could hear the witches heartbeat pick up its pace a little more as he spoke to her. His charms worked on everyone she guessed. They certainly worked on her.

"Well sounds like a good start you guys have. By the way, how did you meet Emma?" Caroline said.

Elijah sighed. "I met Emma not too long ago. It was right after I left Mystic Falls the first time. As I was traveling I heard a scream and Emma was standing over her sister who was near death. She had been attacked by a random drunk. At the time, Emma wasn't strong enough to cure her sister but she knew what I was when she saw my facial expression change as a reaction to all the blood. She begged me to help cure her sister, and I did as I saw no point in letting the younger one die. So I decided to help her and in return she offered her services as a witch to me. I gave her the choice to go back with her sister and not worry about it but she insisted. So I called upon her to help out and she happily obliged."

"Wow, she's one tough girl then?" Caroline asked.

"She sure is." Elijah smiled.

Caroline returned the smile. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, yes." Elijah reached in his back pack and pulled out another spell book and tossed it to Caroline. "See if you can find anything useful in there."

Caroline decided to get comfortable and found a nearby rock and sat down. She perused through the first half of the book and found nothing of interest. All she saw were locator, binding, and healing spells of different variety.

"Care if I sit with you?"

Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw Emma, smiling down at her with her perfect smile.

"Sure." Caroline scooted over and made room for Emma.

"Klaus was telling me about you and your friends at Mystic Falls. You guys sure have been through a lot."

"Yeah, no kidding. We have Klaus to thank for most of it." She threw an angry glance over at Klaus who returned her glare with a smirk.

Emma frowned. "Yet here you are with him almost willingly?"

Caroline scoffed. If only Emma really knew.

"The cure is important to me as well. I decided coming along would be in my best interest." Caroline lied.

"I see. I trust Elijah told you how we came to meet?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it's quite the story I must admit. Glad your sister is okay though. What's her name? Is she a witch too?" Caroline questioned.

"Her name is Gia, but no she isn't. My grandmother was however." Emma replied.

"That sounds just like my best friend Bonnie. She's a pretty powerful witch as well, and her Grams was also a witch. She's a descendant of the Bennett bloodline." Caroline said.

"Wow, the Bennett bloodline. She must be a powerful witch, no doubt about it. I'd like to meet her if the opportunity ever presents itself." Emma said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure it will." Caroline smiled.

"Yes, so do you enjoy being a vampire?" Emma asked a little apprehensive.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about it to be honest. I was turned against my will, so if I had the choice, I most likely would have remained human. I wanted to grow old, have children, and that's the main reason why I'm here for the cure. However, being a vampire has its perks as well. I've always enjoyed the superhuman speed for starters." Caroline smiled sweetly. "Do you like being a witch?"

"At first, no. I felt like a freak. I could do things I didn't understand. I accidentally hurt someone when I first found out I was a witch. My anger triggered some uncontrollable things and that was something that I won't forget. However just like you, I've learned to accept what I am and cope with it. It's not such a bad thing after all." Emma replied.

"You know Emma; I think we could be good friends." Caroline said with a huge grin.

"I'd like that Caroline. I've never really had a good friend." Emma replied.

"Well now's a good time to start with that!" Caroline exclaimed happy.

"Right, so you want to finish looking through this spell book?" Emma said with a clap of her hands?

"Sure!" Caroline said and returned her gaze to the book.

Emma may have the hots for Klaus, but all in all she seemed like a great young woman.

"Oh, I forgot to thank you for the little protection spell you did for me. It's a bit embarrassing as I'm usually not this ungraceful, but this island is pretty unexpected after all. I'm glad that I'll be safe for about a day now."

Emma smiled politely. "It was no trouble at all."

Caroline reciprocated the same smile, and looked back down at the book, realizing the spell on the page could be one of use. She pointed to it.

"What about this one?" Caroline asked. She quickly scanned over the steps and information. It looked like if Emma were to do this spell, she would need someone to be grounded to as this spell required the witch to tap into the other side and the dark magic.

Elijah and Klaus paused midway through conversation and joined the girls, peering over their shoulders onto the page.

"It looks a little risky Caroline. Not only is it asking Emma to talk to the spirits of the other side, she would have to access a cold, dark magic. Things like that could change someone forever." Elijah said, trying to reason.

"Well, that's all we're going to get I think. I checked this book and this is the only thing that is remotely related to the spell we need Emma to do. It was just a suggestion." Caroline said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"There was nothing in the grimoire me and Elijah were looking at. Looks like this is our only option." Klaus said, backing up Caroline.

"They're both right, I'll do it." Emma said firmly.

"Emma sweetheart, just know that this spell could be dangerous for you. You're not being forced to do it, we can find another way." Elijah said, once again trying to be diplomatic.

"I appreciate the concern Elijah, but I've learned to use expression to control my magic, and I've been working on it a while now. I'm a lot stronger than you remember." Emma said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay Emma, whatever you say. That leads us to our next problem, who should we ground you too?" Elijah replied.

"Me of course. I am after all the strongest creature on earth. It only seems fitting." Klaus said very cocky.

Both Elijah and Caroline rolled their eyes.

"Okay it sounds great, give me a few minutes to prepare!" Emma said, as she reached into her pack and started pulling out candles.

**So what do you all think of Emma?! I really wanted to create one of my own characters to give my story a little flare. So, please feel free to give me feedback! Also, my apologies if anything sounds wrong or has a error. I was dead tired as I finished and didn't bother rereading. Love you all! XO**


	9. Feelings

**Glad you all like Emma! Thanks again everyone! I couldn't do it without you! It's crazy how far along my story has come, you guys are so great and the amount of emails I get a day to tell me you guys favorite or followed or reviewed my story is amazing! Little fluff this chapter? (; Enjoy loves! Xo**

**Chapter 9**

Caroline felt a strong hand touch her shoulder and she turned around to meet the icy blue stare of the handsome man himself.

"Can we talk for a moment please?" He asked, sending a shiver through Caroline's body.

"Um, sure." She replied.

He looked over to Elijah and they seemed to have a quick conversation with just their eyes. In the end Elijah raised his brow, but didn't protest and nodded. Klaus took off quickly down the shore line and Caroline had no choice but to follow.

When she finally caught up she was relieved, they had run pretty far away.

"Well this must be important then if you had to come all the way over here to not be heard." Caroline huffed a little from her lost breath.

"Did you really mean what you told Emma? That you wanted to be human again?" Klaus asked, his big eyes focused on Caroline, seemingly intrigued.

"In a way I guess. I miss being human in the way that I could feel my beating heart, know that I had to fight to survive every day, not have to live with the blood thirst, and feel like I can be comfortable around people because I won't hurt them. I don't miss the old Caroline however." Caroline smiled. "Why though?"

"I just didn't know that's how you felt." Klaus said sadly.

Caroline noticed his upset tone. "Why is that so upsetting to you? It's not like I'd ever get a chance to have the cure anyways. I'm sure it'll be long gone by the time I get it. Caroline's always last." Caroline replied drearily.

Klaus turned and faced Caroline cupping her head in his hands and bore his eyes straight into hers. "Sweetheart, if you want that cure, I will personally make sure you have it first." Klaus said dead serious.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because…I…" Klaus couldn't get it out. Because why? He loved her? No, that was crazy! He only wanted to see the girl happy right?

He withdrew his hands and turned right around again.

Caroline sighed. He was closing up to her again. She was so close to getting him to let her in, and he just wouldn't have any of it. She wasn't going to give it up, not yet.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I could have it, I wouldn't. I can't do that to Elena or Stefan. I know she wants to be human more than anything in the world, and so does Stefan…. So he can be with her. I shouldn't even be telling you this but, I guess I want you to know the truth." She sighed.

Klaus turned back around. "That's why I find you so amazing Caroline. Even when you can have something all for yourself, you would give it right away. Don't ever change." He genuinely smiled at her and just like that turned back around and faced the water.

He was shutting her out once again.

Caroline looked out at the horizon and noticed the sun was completely set and night was creeping into the sky.

"I'm heading back its getting dark." And with that took back off to where they were earlier.

Klaus passed her easily half way there with his insane speed. Damn him she thought.

When she was finally there, she noticed the circle of candles that were lit and neatly placed. Elijah was standing there with his hand resting under his chin looking intently at Emma and Klaus in the center. They were facing each other and holding each other's hands. She rolled her eyes and once again got the sting of jealousy.

She told herself not to worry though. Soon she would be leaving to go back to Elena and the others. Even Tyler, as much as she didn't know how she still felt about him. Then Emma and Klaus could do whatever they wanted. Plus, why should she care? A kiss on the cheek meant nothing… but if it was nothing, why did she feel this way?

She told herself to stop thinking and stood over by Elijah.

"You look a little nervous." Caroline said.

Elijah let out a huff. "That's an understatement."

Caroline smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Emma will be fine."

Elijah pulled Caroline's hand off his shoulder and into his two very warm hands. He stood there gazing at her as he held it. "You are a great woman Caroline. I'm glad to call you my friend. Also I guess I should be thanking you for taking care of my brother. I see the way he looks at you, something like that can't be ignored." Elijah smiled at her.

Caroline returned his warm smile and heard Emma's chanting in the background. "Thank you Elijah. Do you care for Emma as well?"

Elijah released Caroline's hands and sighed as he looked over at Emma and Klaus. Emma's eyes were closed as well as Klaus'.

Elijah spoke. "Well to be honest Caroline. I guess I do. But it's complicated. I see the way she looks at my brother. He's always had the looks."

"Hey now, don't sell yourself short Elijah! You're not too bad yourself, and don't forget, you were always the intelligent diplomatic one right?" Caroline stated.

Elijah laughed. "I guess. Thank you Caroline."

By this time, Emma and Klaus were done and Emma had gathered up her candles and Klaus was staring at them. Caroline smirked and flashed to Emma's side.

"Did it work?" Caroline looked at Emma eagerly.

"Yes, I can feel a strong presence north on the island. We can start to head there in the morning." Emma said with a smile.

"Good job little witch." Klaus said, laughing.

Emma giggled and turned back to her pack, pulling out some matches.

"Here, I figured we should start a fire. I'm pretty exhausted and would like to pass out soon."

"Let me help you, Emma." Elijah said.

Emma looked up at Elijah and smiled sweetly. She handed him the matches.

"Caroline, darling, care to help me pitch the tents?" Klaus asked extending his hand out toward her with a smirk.

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes at his silly gesture, but accepted it anyway. She walked over to Elijah's boat and pulled out the rather large bag that held the two tents. She handed it to Klaus.

"So, the sleeping arrangements, what will it be? Elijah or me?" Klaus joked.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "That's hardly funny, Klaus."

"Actually I find it hilarious, sweetheart." Klaus replied.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'd rather sleep with the bears."

Klaus faked a hurt look. "Oh, that's harsh Caroline."

Caroline just smirked and proceeded to set up the tent like she knew how. She had done it dozens of times with her father when she was younger. She would classify herself as a pro.

She finished setting up the first one, and when she looked over she saw that Klaus was about finished with the second.

"My, my, Caroline, I'm impressed." Klaus said clapping his hands.

"What, think that I was too girly to know how to put up a tent?" She said with a laugh.

"No, you're capable of anything dear." Klaus said with a wink.

"I think you've noticed I'm very unpredictable." Caroline said giggling.

"That I have, that I have." Klaus chuckled.

Caroline looked over and saw the bright orange fire that had been started. The flames were dancing every which way. She flashed over and within a second had her hands up to the fire. She hadn't really realized it before, but her hands were absolutely frozen. She noticed Emma and Elijah standing next to each other, talking. She felt sorry for Elijah that he had such bad luck with women. It sounded so funny saying it, but she would have never thought the all intelligible Elijah would have difficulty with them. She could only hope it would work out. Besides, she didn't like the thought of Emma and Klaus.

Caroline yawned and looked out at the water, and saw nothing but black by now. She was exhausted. From being taken out by knives and everything else that day, she just wanted to sleep.

"Goodnight everyone. I'm exhausted; I'll see you in the morning." Caroline said, and waved.

Elijah nodded, and Emma waved back. "Goodnight Caroline! I'll be in shortly."

She looked over at Klaus who came over and smiled. "I'll walk you to your tent."

"It's only ten feet away, Klaus. I'll be fine." She said.

"I don't take no for an answer sweetheart." Klaus said with a ridiculous smirk on his face.

"Ugh, if you insist." Caroline said, and stiffened when she felt his hand on her back. She soon relaxed though, and realized that she quite enjoyed the feeling.

She let her eyes wander to his lips.

She couldn't even process what he did next. Klaus leaned in and ever so lightly touched his lips to hers. She knew it was wrong, wrong that they should be together, on so many levels, but she couldn't find the strength in herself to push him away.

She actually _liked _it. All thoughts of everything had faded away as his soft lips pressed on hers. She found herself taking his bottom lip in her own and kissing him back. He smiled against her lips and slowly pulled back.

Caroline opened her eyes and blinked as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Good night Caroline." Klaus said and walked back towards the fire.

She couldn't even express how she felt. Happiness? Uncertainty?

As she retreated into her tent and lay in her sleeping bag, she thought of one thing.

She couldn't still leave could she? She was going to make it her mission to find out what she and Klaus had between them. And once she knew, she would be able to make the right choice. She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

**AHH! The first kiss! It wasn't too early was it? Hopefully it wasn't bad either! Thought I owed it to y'all (; Love you all!**

**XO**


	10. Galen Vaughn

**Thank you all for your continued support! Your words mean a lot! I just checked the info on the story and the amount of views is absolutely crazy! I'm really glad you're all enjoying it! But let me just get this out, no spoilers intended… IS KLAUS CRAZY? Ugh, I'm going to try to forget about that latest episode…**

**Chapter 10**

Caroline's eyes fluttered open. She could hear the steady breathing of Emma next to her and knew she was still asleep. Caroline groaned and rolled over, a little stiff from lying on the ground. Boy, did she miss her bed.

She picked up her phone from off the ground and sighed as she still had no service. She looked at the time and noticed it said 6 o'clock. She tuned in her vampire hearing and heard the soft snoring of what she presumed to be Elijah, and then the even heavy breathing of Klaus.

Klaus. Oh god, what had she done last night? She kissed the enemy, the same man who wanted to kill all of her friends, and who had wreaked havoc over Mystic Falls. Had she gone crazy? Oh no wait, the best part was that she kissed him back. Yep, she was going insane.

She shut her eyes tight trying to forget the way he gently touched her lips. She had to get away. Save herself and her friends. She knew that she was in too deep the minute they kissed. She had to dig herself out of this hole. The best way? To run, and run as fast as she could to where she hoped Elena and her friends would be. And she wouldn't stop until she found them. She still had Emma's protection spell, and that wouldn't last forever, she had maybe 10 hours left, she wasn't sure. That would save her in the long run though. This was her only chance. It was still a bit dark, and she would be protected from any spell or object coming at her. Everyone was sleeping still, so all she had to do was sneak out and make a break for it.

_You can do this Caroline._

She slowly sat up and pulled herself out of her sleeping bag. She remembered her pack was by the fire, so she'd just have to grab it and run. She crawled over to the entrance of the tent. Damn, this was going to be hard without making a noise.

She held her breath as she slowly unzipped the door. She winced when she realized Emma rolled over in her sleep. Her eyes slowly drifted open, but shut again just as quickly. Thank God.

Caroline opened the tent only as much as needed, and quickly stepped outside. She didn't want to risk being too loud. She still had the darkness as her cover, so she quickly cued in on her back pack and tiptoed over to grab it. Once she secured it on her back, she glanced back over to the tents. She could really do this. And without another thought, she dashed off into the woods.

She ran faster than she ever had before. If she wanted to get a head start, she would need all of her speed to distance herself from Klaus and Elijah. Two originals on her tail would be very, very, bad.

She smiled as she felt the wind behind her back, giving her an extra boost. She knew she triggered a trap, but it seemed to happen in slow motion and she was able to jump over it. Who's smarter than the traps now?

Finally, after running for what felt like forever, she took a quick break in the clearing that she had seen before from the huge cliff. She took out her phone and it said 7:30. She had been running for an hour and a half, and everyone would most likely be up by now. Good thing she was nearing the other side of the island.

Honestly though, she felt lost, and she had no idea how to find any of her friends. She could be going the complete wrong direction. If she was anywhere near them, wouldn't Rebekah or someone at least be able to sense her? She was getting so frustrated.

She took off once again in some random direction, she though was east. Maybe she should go to where Emma had mentioned the well was. But that could quite possibly be where they were headed, and she didn't want to risk anything.

She came to a stop once she heard a twig snap on the ground, and not by her own doing. She whipped around just as an arrow was released headed straight toward her chest, but it bounced off her invisible shield effortlessly and lodged itself in the tree next to her. She turned around to see a man whose face was full of confusion. He quickly snapped out of it and drew his bow again though and shot another arrow for her, this time aiming for her head. She easily grabbed it in midair and held it in her hand.

She inspected the point and used her finger to touch the tip. Her skin sizzled and she hissed.

"Vervain huh? Someone's done their research." Caroline said in a sinister voice. The look on the man's face was priceless. He still was in shock the arrow completely missed her.

She turned the arrow around in her hand and slid her fingers up the shaft, finding an indent in the wood. She looked and noticed the symbol of the five hunters. She was a bit surprised, but maybe it would be best to find out who this man was.

She flashed over to him and held him against the tree, one hand at his throat.

"You might not want to kill me there, blondie." The man choked out.

"Oh, you're quite right; I know you're one of the five. I'd prefer to not live my days out in crazy land, don't worry." Caroline said sweetly turning on the charm. Sure this guy was more than immune to her ways, but hey, she had to forget about Klaus, and maybe this guy would be able to help her, so why be a bitch?

Caroline released him, and took a step back. She inspected him, taking in his orange, blonde hair that was neatly placed on top of his head. He had a little bit of scruff, just like Klaus did. He always had some blue eyes and an accent. Damn, this guy was a harsh reminder of the hybrid himself.

The man rubbed his stiff neck from being held to the tree.

"Well since you can't hurt me, and I obviously can't hurt you; you might as well know my name. Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you." Caroline stuck out her hand.

The man hesitantly took it. "Galen Vaughn, but you can just call me Vaughn."

Caroline smiled and nodded.

"So, if I may ask, how did my arrow not hurt you?" Vaughn asked.

"Let's just say, I have a little magic on my side." Caroline smirked.

Vaughn was quite intrigued by how much this Barbie vampire knew. "So let's see, you know about the hunters, you have a witch's protection, you're a vampire, and all alone on this island searching for..."

"The cure, yes." Caroline finished for him.

Vaughn smiled. "Wow, this is quite interesting. May I ask how you know about the five, and why exactly a pretty little thing like you is looking for the cure? Alone?"

Caroline wasn't sure how well she could trust this man. Was he honestly going to give her the time of day? She definitely shouldn't tell him Emma's spell would wear off. He'd kill her for sure. She decided she would stick with half of the truth.

"My best friend's brother is a hunter. She also had killed a hunter and had to suffer the consequences, and by awakening a new hunter, her brother, her madness ended. That's how I know about that. Secondly, I have my own personal reasons for wanting the cure, but maybe you could share yours with me since I assume you're here for that as well?"

Vaughn laughed. "Nice try, but I'm not sharing my reasons with a stranger."

Caroline frowned. "I'd hardly call it that; we're on a first name basis."

"Like I said, good try blondie." Vaughn winked and turned to walk away, slinging his bow back on his back.

Caroline mentally cursed herself. Maybe if she worked with this hunter, she would be able to find her friends, or even the cure itself. She could bring it back to Mystic Falls, and let Elena know she had it. Was she going crazy lately? Kissing Klaus, and now wanting to work with some random hunter guy?

However he was getting away, and she had to make a move.

"I know where the cure might be!" Caroline said desperately. That should get his attention.

He turned back around. "Is that so?" He questioned.

"Yes, and I'm not bluffing, believe me." Caroline retaliated.

"Okay, then prove it, please." Vaughn said gesturing with his hand.

"The people I came to the island with, well they had a witch. She did a powerful location spell, and she said she had felt a strong presence in the north. I know it may not be much to go on, but it's better than nothing, and I'm guessing you it's more than what you had. I also know that we just met and you have no intention trusting the very thing that you like to kill, but seeing as you can't harm me and I won't touch you, like I mentioned before, maybe we can work together." Caroline said, hoping to hear the answer she wanted.

Vaughn seemed to consider it, but spoke. "I know your kind and how you are. I have no way of knowing you won't double cross me. You still don't know why I want the cure."

"True, but if that were the case, I could've had you in the water, tied up and drowning on your own accord. I'd have nothing to lose since I'm invincible at the moment. That should say something right there. Plus, I'm not your typical vampire. Also, as for the cure, we split it. Sound good?"

Caroline felt like she was making a deal with the devil, bargaining without thinking. She was just going to have to go along with it. At least she would have someone on her side that was equipped with dealing with supernatural creatures.

"You've got yourself a deal Caroline. However, don't make the mistake of trying to trick me. You may be invincible but your family is not." Vaughn said dead serious.

Great, this guy sounded more and more like Klaus by the second.

"Right, you have my word." Caroline said smiling.

"Good. Now north bound, let's see."

Vaughn took out his compass and turned in the correct direction.

"I say we keep walking until we reach the north shore. From there we can figure out what to do."

"Ok." Caroline said, and they started walking together.

"So Caroline, tell me. Where are you from?" Vaughn asked.

Caroline wasn't sure at first if she should really be telling all these personal questions, but realized she really didn't have a choice. She had wanted to dig herself out of a hole, but only seemed to bury herself deeper.

"Mystic Falls, a place full of crazy supernatural creatures." Caroline said with a laugh.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." Vaughn said jokingly.

"Yes, now I must ask. Why exactly do you want the cure?" Caroline questioned.

"Well you've been honest with me so I'll be honest with you. I want this cure for Silas."

"Silas?"

"Yes, the oldest supernatural being on earth. Even before the time of the Originals. He's been asleep and hidden away for thousands of years. He played the woman that loved him into thinking that he loved her as well. Turns out he only wanted to become immortal and once that happened he hit the road. She was devastated and gave Silas the cure, saying that he could either starve of blood and stay hidden away for an eternity, or drink the cure and die a human. You can guess which one he picked."

"Well, that's definitely interesting." Caroline replied intrigued.

"Yes, it certainly is. Anyways, as a hunter, it is my duty to rid the world of Silas and the threat he could impose on the world if he was released. Too many people want him alive, so if I'm able to feed him the cure and kill him human, then my and my ancestors' goal will be fulfilled, and centuries of my ancestors will see peace." Vaughn said with a determined look.

"Wow, that's very honorable of you. We'll make sure that that can happen." Caroline said with a smile.

Vaughn returned her smile and nodded. "So you never said, what's your reason for obtaining the cure?"

This is the part where Caroline would lie and hope he wouldn't see right through it. She couldn't go into detail about getting it for a friend and her lover. No, she would just say herself.

"I was turned a vampire against my will. To send a message to my friends and family by a bitch named Katarina Petrova. I never wanted to be this. I wanted a normal life, a family, and to grow old with my husband. That was all taken away from me, and now I have the chance to get it back. Wouldn't you take that too?"

"I suppose I would. I understand." Vaughn said almost sympathetically.

Caroline sighed and looked out toward the trees. She still felt awful for leaving Klaus, especially after last night. What could that have turned into? And how could she forget about him? She couldn't deny it anymore. She had feelings for him.

**Ok guys! Hope you like this team I have going, Vaughn and Caroline! I know there wasn't much Klaus, but believe me there will be much to come in the future! Dont't worry (; Also please review, favorite, and follow! Means a lot :) XO**


	11. Ultimatum

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I just wanted to quickly share some of my thoughts. I know that at times Caroline and Klaus will be OOC, and if you don't like that I'm really sorry. I just thought that maybe at the tenth to eleventh chapter things should be looking up for the two of them, considering you know Klaus likes her. Also some have mentioned about the Vaughn and Caroline team. Yes, I was quite hesitant on writing about it, but I did because honestly, I like a jealous Klaus! Sorry if I let any of you down! **** You all are the best though! **

**Chapter 11**

It was about noon by the time Caroline and Vaughn had reached the north shore.

"Let's stop for a while and rest, yes?" Vaughn asked.

"Sure."

Caroline and Vaughn had talked the last couple hours. He told her where he came from, London to be exact, and much of his family history. He told her about his childhood, and she was surprised honestly about how much he had opened up to her. Much more than Klaus ever had.

Vaughn had also asked a lot of questions about her life, and she was happy to tell him. He seemed like he really understood her, and she considered him a friend within a few hours. She told him about Mystic Falls, her old life, and her new life. She also couldn't help telling him about Klaus and the Originals visit to town.

Oh Klaus. This man was constantly on her mind. She felt far worse than anyone could imagine for leaving him behind. But how did she know he wasn't going to just use her and break their deal? She kept imagining his deep blue eyes and felt her lips with her finger right where his had been. It was like the old Caroline to run away from her problems, but was this different? This was against all the laws of nature in her book. The exact reason of her running away.

"Caroline?" Vaughn asked concerned.

Caroline was brought back to reality. "Yes? Sorry, was just thinking."

Vaughn smiled. "No problem."

"Sorry if this is a touchy subject, but I just have to ask, how did you become a hunter? How did you discover vampires?" Caroline asked, while pulling a granola bar out of her pack and offering it to him.

Vaughn gratefully accepted it. "Well, my father used to tell me stories about the supernatural. You know, werewolves, witches, vampires, so on. Before he died from cancer, he gave me his special necklace." Vaughn pulled his necklace he was wearing over his head and held it in his hand, showing it to Caroline. It was a white crystal. He continued. "He never told me what it could do, but made me promise to never take it off under any circumstances. Of course I promised and it hasn't left my side since that day."

Vaughn took a bite from his granola bar and made himself comfortable on the rock. "Anyways, I took a trip to Italy to visit relatives. I was in Vienna, and passing through an ally as a shortcut to the house. My father had taught me a few tricks, and so when I was approached by a strange man who tried to hold me down, I put up a fight. That is until the veins under his eyes started to blacken. It was then I realized he was from the stories my father would tell, and everything was real. He tried to compel me to stop struggling, but little did I know, this necklace helped me resist compulsion. Therefore, I was able to kill him with a plank of wood lying near a dumpster in the ally." He pushed up his arm and pointed to where the mark started. "This is what resulted from it."

"Wow, that's quite the battle scar, eh?" Caroline said with a smirk.

"I'll say. I had no idea what was happening to me. I had this overwhelming desire to seek out and murder these creatures of the night. Wherever I found them, I'd feel the need to drive a stake through their heart. It got so bad that I would do it in public in dead daylight, for those of them who could walk with day rings that is. Luckily I fled Italy before I could be prosecuted with murder, and was finally able to gain control after isolating myself. I improved my skills and tactics and here I am today."

"Still with the need to kill." Caroline said with a laugh.

He chuckled. "Yes, still with the _controlled _need to kill. But you must understand, if I hesitate, I could be dead. Not all vampires know about hunters you know."

"I understand. I'm just glad that you didn't get a chance to lodge that arrow in my neck. Who knows where we would be now. Maybe a few ropes and torture techniques?" Caroline said half joking.

"You're right. I'm glad I have such bad aim." He winked.

"I don't think your aim would've even helped." Caroline said with a giggle.

"No, since you're all bewitched and everything." He said still laughing.

"Always be one step ahead. That's what someone close to me taught me." Caroline said, hinting at Klaus.

"That person is very wise then." Vaughn said, settling down a little.

"You've got no idea." Caroline said, her words holding double meaning. "Anyways, do you remember that little lagoon and waterfall we passed on our way here about a mile away? I think I'm going to clean up a little." She gestured toward her dirtied clothes.

Vaughn smiled. "Sure, I'll be here. I'll figure out where to head next."

"Be back shortly." She said and grabbed her pack and took off at a fast pace. She wanted to go quickly.

She reached the pool easily and set her pack down by the rock. She opened her bag and pulled out a burgundy under armor, and a new white tank top to go under it. She also grabbed out a pair of black jeans, and shrugged off her leather jacket and unzipped her boots and set them next to her clothes. Something about Caroline that would never change: fashionable clothes and looking good wherever she went.

She peered around to check for traps, even though they wouldn't harm her, and tuned in her hearing to make sure the coast was clear. Once she was sure everything was good, she stripped down so that she was just in her under garments. She took out her braid and shook her hair out. The cold breeze nipped at her skin, but luckily it wouldn't bother her too much. Oh, the perks of being a vampire. She discarded the rest of her clothing and dove in the water. It was absolutely freezing but refreshing. She swam towards the waterfall and let the water work out the kinks in her shoulders and wash away all of the dirt. She closed her eyes, and once again, thoughts overwhelmed her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus was devastated that Caroline had so suddenly left. He laid his feelings out on the line, and even kissed her, and what was it for? She left. How could he have been so naïve? He was Klaus, and no one got the better of him. However, it was Caroline, and he should've suspected she'd go running to her friends. It's what he would've done had he been in her shoes.

He knew though, that it wouldn't be hard to find her. Yes, the island may be big, but he'd tracked people for hundreds of years. Caroline would be easy. The main reason that he wanted to find her was because he knew that Emma's spell would eventually wear off. He wouldn't be able to deal with Caroline getting hurt again. Why should he care though? Maybe, even though it was difficult to admit, this girl held a special place in his heart. But think of all the women he had slept with in his life. Why was Caroline so special?

This all went through his head as he raced through the forest, determined to bring her back. His agitation and frustration overwhelmed him as he ran. He was able to follow her tracks a long ways, right up until the spot where he saw an arrow stuck in a tree.

Good the spell still worked. He walked over and inspected the arrow. That's when he realized the hunters mark so carefully carved in the wood.

_Caroline._

If this was true, Caroline could be held captive right now, or even dead. That's when he ran in the direction of the last trail of footprints, coming to an area where he could hear two voices. He heard that beautiful laugh, and knew it must be Caroline's. She was safe, and with someone else. A man it sounded like. The hunter?

He was able to stealthily make his way through the trees to look below and see them walking and talking together. This was definitely interesting. Klaus decided to follow them and listen in on their conversation all the way to the shore. He noticed the way that the man opened up to Caroline, and Caroline was able to easily share her life and past. She was never able to do that with him; however, he was never able to do that with her either.

Eventually, he watched as Caroline took off and he followed her to the clear blue pool they passed on the way. Right then he realized, as she started to strip her clothes, what would happen. He turned around and fought the very, very strong urge to look. If he was to see her naked, it wouldn't be in this way.

He could hear her humming and singing as she went along, doing her business. He smiled, she was just too adorable. There was one thing bugging him though, and it was that man. He could hear his heartbeat pick up when Caroline would smile at him, and he did not sit well with that. Was he jealous? He needed to talk to her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Um, Caroline?"

Caroline opened her eyes and screamed. She popped her head underwater and stayed there. She would be there forever if she had too, it's not like she could run out of breath. She could also hear the breathing from above though, and knew that not only was that voice Klaus', he was here and had found her. Why wasn't she more careful?

"I know you can hear me Caroline, but don't worry, I didn't look, that I swear. I'm not that impolite of a man. I'm turned around now, so if you could please dress yourself and talk to me, that'd be great."

Wow, Klaus was so much calmer than she thought he'd be. She was still pissed though that he showed up while she was bathing. I mean really? What guy wouldn't look?

Caroline flashed out of the water, and threw on her clothes vampire speed. She was completely embarrassed. She ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"Ok, you can turn around now."

Klaus jumped down from the tree and faced Caroline. She could tell he'd changed into a different outfit. His hair was a bit ruffled, but he looked sexy as always. Ugh, why was she thinking this? She crossed her arms and met his blue eyes. She wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

She wanted to shake him off quickly. "I know that running wasn't a great idea, but I have to get to my friends. I want to help them, and by staying there, I was helping you to get the cure. Besides, I'm afraid you won't hold up your side of the bargain. And about the kiss…" Caroline tapered off.

"Oh Caroline, but splitting the cure with that man is? You know what he is, right? He'll double cross you in an instant! He's a hunter! He can't be trusted. I on the other hand, would keep my side of the deal. You can even ask Elijah, I'm a man of my word. And yes the kiss. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted. Sometimes my feelings can be, a bit mixed up." Klaus said, serious.

"His name is Vaughn, and honestly I don't care. For once, he was opening up to me, something you've only done with me once. I've met this guy for a few hours, but he seems trustworthy, and he's proved it."

"You like him?" Klaus asked, hurt in his eyes.

"What? No! Klaus, no." Caroline said.

"Forget I even asked. I'm not here to force you to come back to me Caroline. Just know that my end of the deal will no longer be valid. I did promise my brother I'd avenge him." Klaus said.

Caroline took a few steps until she was close to his face. "Ah yes, the old Klaus has returned. Threatening to hurt my friends if I don't abide by his rules."

Klaus just rolled his eyes. "Take it or leave it Caroline. Like I said, if you come back with me, our deal is still on." Klaus said.

Caroline sighed defeated. She did promise herself to protect her friends.

"The only thing is, is that Vaughn and I had a deal as well. If I don't follow through with it, he'll go after my family. I can't endanger them like that." She didn't want to give into Klaus either. Right now she wanted to just be alone, working by herself, and find her friends.

She shivered as the wind picked up, her soaking wet hair chilling her neck.

Klaus raised his eyebrow at her, but his face went back to composure. "I don't know what to tell you on that one sweetheart. Maybe you shouldn't have ran."

Right. Old habits die hard. Piss Klaus off, and be prepared for his dick side to come out. Exactly why she was about to stand up to him.

"I'm sick of your controlling attitude. You have no right to waltz in here and give me ultimatums. I'll come with you, but I swear, if you harm any of my friends, I will hunt you down, even if I die trying. I'll just have to protect my family on my own."

"Good luck with that Caroline. However I won't touch your friends. I'll see you in an hour back here, with Elijah and Emma."

Caroline glared at him and took off, thinking of how she was going to get out of this mess with Vaughn.

**Hope you enjoyed the sooner update **** XO**


	12. Falling Back to You

**Thanks everyone for all of the opinions and comments you guys shared! It helped me a lot! The majority of you were all on the same page, and a few of you even gave me some good ideas! Enjoy and as always leave a favorite, follow, or review! You guys rock! **

**Chapter 12**

Caroline's mind raced. What in the hell was she going to say. She just befriended Vaughn and now she was going to turn her back on him? She would just be an example of why vampires can't be trusted. She never expected to be in this bad of a predicament. But what could she do? She had to come clean with Vaughn. Hopefully he would be some kind of understanding.

As she ran she fixed her still wet hair into a little braid that went into a wet, messy bun. She started to slow herself down once she reached the shore where she had left Vaughn only an hour before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was Caroline, and could do it. She walked out to the clearing and approached Vaughn, knowing Klaus was most likely watching.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Finished?"

She smiled uneasily back. "Yes. Vaughn we have to talk."

He looked puzzled but gestured for her to go on.

"You remember what I told you about Klaus, correct?" Caroline said, trying to be calm.

Vaughn just looked even more confused, not knowing what she was getting at. "Yes."

"Well, he's here on this island. And I haven't been completely honest." Caroline said with a frown.

Caroline took a deep breath, and started from the beginning, Jeremy and Elena killing Kol, the deal and Caroline promising to protect her friends, the island, everything in the past few days that led up to this point. She also had mentioned about her little run in with him and how she had to do the right thing and go back with him.

"I had never really intended to tell you because I didn't think it mattered. I was done with him, and I just wanted to find my friends and get the cure. I swear I would have never double crossed you. Our deal would have still stood. I just beg of you, please do not hurt my family. They have nothing to do with any of this." Caroline pleaded.

Vaughn's face showed no emotion. She couldn't tell if he was angry or upset with her. Maybe even both.

"Vaughn?" Caroline dared to ask.

Finally, his eyes met hers and he spoke. "I can't say I'm surprised Caroline. I admire your loyalty to your friends. However, I wasn't ever planning on hurting your family. That was just my leverage on you before I knew you as well as I do now. However, I want to come with you. I still want a little of that cure."

Caroline stood there dumbfounded. "Vaughn, I know that you want the cure, and I promise I will get some for you, but you simply can't come with us. Klaus will kill you."

Vaughn smiled. "I think he knows better."

"Maybe not. He has ways of indirectly killing you." Caroline said.

"Don't worry about me, Caroline. Now can we go meet Klaus?" Vaughn said.

"Yes, I guess. Vaughn I'm sorry if I broke your trust." Caroline said apologetically.

Vaughn grabbed Caroline's hands between his own and held her cold hands. "I understand Caroline. You're just doing everything you can to keep yourself and your friends alive. You're also trying to keep up your side of the bargain. As long as you aren't plotting to kill me or something, we're good." Vaughn said naturally.

Caroline laughed. "No, I'm not trying to kill you."

Vaughn smiled. "Good, then let's go?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline stepped around the tree and Klaus came into plain view. Beside him stood Emma and Elijah. She couldn't meet their eyes, as she felt incredibly guilty, and was afraid that what she would find in their faces would be pure disappointment.

"Caroline, why is the hunter here?" Klaus asked with venom in his voice.

"I do have a name you know." Vaughn said.

Klaus shot him a glare.

"If you don't remember, we have a deal as well. He's not here to cause trouble; he only wants a portion of the cure." Caroline said, defending Vaughn.

Klaus scoffed. "I don't care about your bargain. I won't work with someone who hunts my race."

Caroline just sighed. Of course Klaus wouldn't comply. First he likes her and has a soft spot for her, and then he changes his mind and becomes the egotistical and stubborn dick that he's always been. It never ends.

Vaughn came forward. "Look, I want no trouble. If it means not saying an entire word the whole time, then fine, so be it. I just want a little of the cure. The rest you can take and do with it as you please."

Klaus scoffed. "How do I know you won't try anything?"

Vaughn spoke. "I give you my word."

Klaus was having a hard time accepting this. Not only did he not want to work with the hunter at all, he didn't like the fact that Caroline was so friendly with him. He could only hope that the hunter's feelings didn't develop. He looked over at Caroline and saw her baby blue eyes pleading at him to say yes. He decided that to keep Caroline's family safe, he would have to oblige. He looked over at Elijah who nodded.

"I trust that the hunter means what he says." Elijah said calmly.

Vaughn nodded at him and Klaus just rolled his eyes. "Fine. But mark my words, if you try anything, the rest of your days on this earth will be endless torment."

"Caroline was right, you do like torture. But, fine, it's a deal." Vaughn said.

Klaus just shot a glare at Caroline. Was it all of a sudden "throw Klaus under the bus day?"

Caroline just gazed back at Klaus and shrugged. Then she turned to Emma and Elijah. She was finally able to look into their faces.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have left, but with the position I was in, I couldn't risk staying. I hope you can forgive me." Caroline said with a hint of sadness. She was mad at herself for just leaving Emma because she thought of her as a friend.

Emma placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder. "It's okay, Care. I understand. Just don't leave us again?"

Caroline just smiled and nodded. After all, she couldn't leave again. She was in this for the long run.

"Where to now?" Elijah asked.

"I guess we head to where Emma feels that energy the strongest. Emma, what do you think?" Klaus said.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The leaves around her started to rise and spin around her as she gathered nature's energy. She then opened her eyes and the leaves fell back to earth.

"I can feel a strong aura about a mile north. We're definitely close." Emma replied, satisfied with her magic.

Caroline noticed the gray clouds that were visible between the canopies of leaves from the trees. Great, a snow storm or freezing rain was definitely not what they needed at the moment.

Emma and Elijah led the way, with Elijah holding a protective arm around her, watching for traps. Caroline smiled; they were way too cute together. Next was her and Vaughn, and Klaus insisted on taking up the rear.

"Thank you for taking me with you."

Caroline looked to her left at Vaughn and just nodded. "No problem."

She tried to quiet her mind and just look ahead of her, but she kept getting roped back into her thoughts. She really wasn't sure what to think about that kiss with Klaus. Did he even mean it?

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Klaus asked, those huge blue eyes pouring into hers.

"Sure…" Caroline asked hesitantly. She slowed her steps a little so that Vaughn couldn't properly hear their conversation. Emma and Elijah were busy talking so they didn't need to worry about them.

"You know I don't really like this situation with the hunter." Klaus said sternly.

"Did I ask what you liked, Klaus?" Caroline shot back.

"Watch it, Caroline." Klaus said, not appreciating the way Caroline was talking to him.

"Look Klaus, I don't expect you to understand what I'm about to say, but I know I owe you an explanation." Caroline began. "It was a hard decision for me to make, to go off on my own to find my friends. After all of the horrible things you've done to us, I didn't think it would be hard for you to break our little deal. So I took matters into my own hands, and decided to go find my friends, which proved to be a failure. I was planning on working by myself, but when I ran into Vaughn, or rather Vaughn shot an arrow at me, I realized that he seemed to know what he was doing and where he was going. We created a deal to work together, and at the moment, it seemed like the best thing to do. I was hoping you would forget about me, but I was worried for my friends because I knew you'd try to hurt them. I didn't expect to see you at the pool, but you really gave me no choice and I returned with you. However, Vaughn had his own plan, and I respect him enough to fulfill his simple request compared to the ridiculous demands he could have imposed on me."

Klaus seemed at a loss of words, not knowing exactly how to answer Caroline. He took a deep breath.

"I appreciate you coming back with me, Caroline. As much as you may think I'm lying, I'm not when I say that I do understand. Some of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make came from me wanting to protect my family. I'm just a little hurt by the fact that you left. I thought that maybe…" Klaus said.

"Maybe what?" Caroline said.

"Forget it. It's of no importance anyways." Klaus replied sad.

"Klaus, please. Don't leave me hanging." Caroline pleaded.

"Caroline you must understand that for a thousand years I was an empty and dark hole. I daggered the little family I had left to keep them safe, and scoured the earth for one sole purpose and that was to break my curse. Now, when I met you, everything changed. Something inside of me was awoken. I've never been one to share how I feel, but with you it comes naturally. I've always had this harsh outer shell that couldn't break, and now here you are, somehow making me feel like that exterior is cracking. You are my weakness Caroline, as hard as it is for me to admit it. So obviously, when you just left after I put my heart out there, it hurt a lot. But I won't let it happen again, I guess. You don't reciprocate the same feelings."

Caroline stopped walking. She was infuriated. Did Klaus really not see how she felt the same way? She had a hard time admitting it as well, but now she could. His darkness sucked in her light, and she was intrigued by him.

She shook her head. "Klaus, I feel the same way!" She stomped her foot angrily. She was like a little girl but she was making her point. She took a breath and turned down the volume of her voice, trying not to attract attention from Vaughn or Elijah and Emma. "I've tried to tell myself that the kiss was wrong, and that it shouldn't have happened, but as much as I keep telling myself that it wasn't supposed to happen, I'm glad you did. I'm not sure what exactly to call my feelings for you Klaus, but there's something there."

Klaus looked straight at Caroline. He resumed walking and called out to Elijah and Emma.

Caroline just looked after him, puzzled.

"Can we take a quick break?" Klaus shouted from the rear.

Elijah turned and nodded, guiding Emma toward a rock to sit on, as he took out a bottle of water for her.

Klaus took Caroline's hand and the two took up a pace until they were out of earshot.

Klaus's eyes were eager. "Do you really mean that?"

Caroline nodded.

That was all it took for Klaus. He grabbed her face in between his two hands and brought her lips to his. He took her upper lip between his and gave her a long passionate kiss. Caroline was shocked at first, but soon relaxed and her one arm went around his neck, while her other hand rested on his necklaces. She kissed him back, giving into him and letting his tongue slip between her lips so he could explore her mouth. He moaned into her mouth, letting his hands drop to her sides, holding her firmly in place.

When it ended, Caroline smiled against Klaus's lips, and he planted one on her forehead.

"I've wanted to do that for so long darling." Klaus said with a smirk.

**Hope y'all enjoyed (; **

**XO**


	13. Taken

**You guys are so awesome! I wish more of you would review, but I'm pleased you guys love the story (: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

Caroline and Klaus had rejoined the trio back to where they were before.

"Where'd you go brother?" Elijah asked.

"I heard a noise. I wanted to make sure we weren't being followed. Caroline heard it as well." Klaus said with no hesitation, making it the perfect and believable lie.

Elijah just nodded. "Shall we keep going?"

"Yep, let's go. It's nearing dusk." Vaughn said and turned on his heel to follow after Elijah and Emma, but not before giving Caroline a smile.

Klaus just rested his hand on the small of Caroline's back and started walking. Caroline could still feel her lips burning from Klaus's passionate kiss. It was so intense that it made her dizzy. She couldn't even comprehend anything he said to her afterwards.

"Are you alright darling?" Klaus had asked.

"Yes, why?" Caroline said.

"I'm just making sure; you don't have any protection over you right now and Emma doesn't have any magic to spare." Klaus said.

"I know. I'm being careful."

"I'm going to talk to Elijah, have Vaughn take the rear." Klaus said.

"I can do it Klaus, I'm capable." Caroline said defiantly.

"That may be so, but your life is of more value to me, his is not." Klaus said with a wide grin.

She playfully punched his arm. "He's my friend and you're evil."

"You like it." Klaus said with a wink.

"Oh shut up and go talk to your brother." She said laughing.

Klaus sped up to Elijah and started to engage in conversation with him. For someone who had just been kissed by Caroline Forbes, he acted pretty naturally.

Caroline decided she would stay and be defiant and hold up the rear. She however heard a twig snap, and before she had time to react, she was taken and shoved violently to the ground by a brute force as strong as a brick wall. She gasped, and then screamed, hoping that Klaus or someone would hear her. She felt the two hands around her neck and heard the snap before she fell into darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus whipped around when he heard the scream to realize Caroline was gone.

"Caroline!" He shouted.

Emma looked shocked and Elijah quickly composed himself and went to the aid of his brother. Vaughn joined with them and had pure panic on his face.

"Elijah, you and Emma go search for Caroline. Vaughn, come with me. Meet back here when we find her." Klaus said and took off in the direction that the leaves had been pressed firmly to the ground as a result of Caroline and her attacker falling.

He turned around. "Actually you go south; I believe you can handle yourself quite fine. If you find her, meet back at our spot and have Elijah come get me. The more we split up, the better."

"Fine." Vaughn said and raced off at his top speed to find Caroline. He wouldn't let her get hurt.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Caroline came to, she noticed the burning sensation on her wrists. She was bound to a rock in vervain rope, with her arms behind her in a very uncomfortable position. She whimpered. How did this happen? One minute she was so safe with Klaus beside her and Vaughn in front, and the next she ended up the damsel in distress. What the hell? She must be a magnet for danger.

She thought to herself. "Ok, Caroline, we're going to get out of this."

She wanted to scream, but she had been gagged. Luckily it wasn't soaked in vervain.

She hadn't seen any sign of her attacker, but he or she could be anywhere. She needed to get out and fast. She knew the rock behind her had been sharp so she started to work her hands back and forth to break the rope. Just as she thought she was getting close, she saw a figure emerge.

The voice was deep and menacing. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Caroline took the man in. Wait, Professor Shane?

"Here, let me help you out a little. Don't you dare scream." He said, and took off her gag so she could speak.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions." Shane asked.

"Yes, for one, how are you so powerful? You're only human?"

Shane just laughed a deep and throaty sound. "Oh dearest Caroline, you have no idea. Ever heard the story of the oldest immortal being of all time?" Shane asked.

"Yes of course, Sila-"Caroline stopped suddenly. She went wide eyed and realized that this wasn't Professor Shane. "You're not Shane. You just took the form of him. You're Silas. But if you escaped, then the cure?"

"Hmm, you're smarter than I thought. So much for being blonde. Yes though, Shane is dead, and I'm just pretending to be him for my greater good. Some boy was sacrificed to awaken me, Jeremy Gilbert from what I understand? The cure however was taken by some little doppelganger bitch, which I need to find right away."

"Jeremy?" Caroline said, on the verge of tears.

Silas just nodded.

"Ok where do I come in, and why are you telling me all this?" Caroline asked upset.

"Because you're going to help me."

"When hell freezes over! I'm not helping you at all. Not after the fact that my best friends brother died for you!" Caroline said infuriated. There was no way she was helping some crazy dick trace down Katherine, as much as she wanted the bitch dead.

"Maybe you should reconsider. You do have a loving mother back at home, and a few close friends." Silas said as he went over to Caroline's finger and ripped off her daylight ring.

Caroline led out a horrible scream as the sun started to burn her face and exposed skin. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt. Even though she had a bit of a tolerance to it from her father, it still hurt her like no tomorrow.

Silas took his time placing the ring back on her finger. She panted and let loose a tear. She was trying to stay strong, and it would take much more to break her.

"Leave my family out of this." She breathed.

"I will, once you agree to help me." Silas said with a smirk.

"Never." Caroline said her voice cracking.

"Wrong answer." Silas said and this time pulled her vervain ropes tight, cutting off her circulation, and dumping his canteen of vervain on the cloth and shoving it over her head, on her open wounds.

She screamed even louder and broke down crying. She had lied. This was the worst pain she had ever felt. Silas finally released her and once again pulled off her daylight ring.

She cried out as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her, and then tried to shield her face from the bright yellow orb in the sky. She felt like she was about to lose conciseness when the ring was shoved back on her finger.

"How about now? I could do this all day sweetheart." Silas said.

"So could I." Caroline replied, barely audible.

"Wow, tougher than I thought. I can see why Klaus Mikaelson and Galen Vaughn have taken a liking to you." Silas said evilly.

"How long have you been watching me?" Caroline said.

"Since you've arrived here. I guess I should tell you now that your friends are gone. I'm sure to go after Katarina Petrova and to mourn the loss of your dear friend."

Caroline shed a tear, but not because of her pain, but for her Jeremy, and Elena, and having come here for no reason, and the cure being gone. This situation couldn't have been worse.

"Just let me go. Please. You're so powerful and almighty, why don't you just go get it yourself. Katherine should be no match for you." Caroline said angrily.

"That would be too easy though. I rather see you all try to bring me the cure. I know you all want it for yourselves, so it should be difficult giving it to me. I'd like to watch the challenge." Silas said, enjoying the games he was playing with Caroline.

"You're not afraid that I will take it? Or Katherine? Or something will happen to it? I'd think you would want to be rid of it." Caroline said, not understanding Silas's logic.

"Oh you won't. I want the cure for my own purposes. So if anything happens to it, you won't only suffer for eternity after being turned back into a vampire, I'll kill any of your family, and anybody you've ever met in your life." Silas said with a grin.

Man, this guy was phsyco. Ten times crazier than Klaus.

"Point made. You're pretty crazy aren't you?" Caroline said tempting him.

Silas just laughed and slapped her so hard she saw stars. Her blisters burned. "Silly girl. You should really learn to hold your tongue, or I will and literally. I'm starting to wonder why I picked you for the job. I should really kill you, but like I said earlier, where's the fun in that? That face doesn't have to stay pretty."

Caroline just scoffed and looked below her. She tried to tug on the ropes. She didn't even care at this point. She was upset, and couldn't feel anything anymore, the pain was so numbing.

"That's enough girl." Silas pulled Caroline's hair hard, and smashed her against the rock leaving her barely conscious.

"Klaus, Vaughn, help me." She whispered.

Silas just laughed a petty laugh. He took off her ring once again, letting her burn up on the ground. If she was going to die, at least she didn't give in. She wouldn't be a traitor and help this crazy man.

"Screw….you…" She whispered.

Silas bent down and plunged his hand deep into her chest, gently squeezing her heart. She screamed with everything she had left.

"Your life means nothing; I'm not above killing you. I can easily find a replacement."

Caroline just closed her eyes, as she felt her skin burn away, her heart tug, and a voice yell her name.

Suddenly, the pressure was gone and her ring was shoved back onto her finger.

Two hands lifted her face up and she gazed into two blue eyes.

"Vaughn?"

"Yes, you're okay, you're okay." Vaughn said. He untied Caroline's hands and hugged her tight to his chest.

She was a mess. Her face was red, burnt, and blistered as well as bloody. She had bruises across her face, and a bloody wound on her chest, right where her heart was.

"It's okay Caroline, I'm here now. You're safe." Vaughn said, stroking her face lightly, and pushing her hair back.

"How did you find me?" She croaked.

"I heard your screams. He's gone now though. You're safe." Vaughn said in a soothing voice.

All of a sudden, another person came into view. Klaus.

"Mate, what the hell are you doing? You should've yelled!"

"I'm sorry, I just found her! I'm pretty sure putting her daylight ring back on, pushing her heart back in her chest before it was out, and untying her vervain soaked ropes was of more importance!"

Klaus kneeled next to Caroline and stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry Caroline. This is my entire fault." Klaus said sadly.

Caroline just smiled. "I'm safe now, thank you both." She closed her eyes and drifted off utterly exhausted and in pain.

Klaus just looked at Vaughn. "I'm sorry, you saved her. Thank you."

Vaughn just rolled his eyes. "You're welcome, but why do you act like she's yours?"

Klaus became very defensive. "Excuse me?"

"She's told me all of the horrible things you've done to her. I can hardly see why she even bothers to talk to you. But then again, you gave her this huge burden to carry."

Klaus just chuckled. "Mate you know nothing. What exactly is that burden?"

Now it was Vaughn's turn to laugh. "You're not dumb Klaus, come on. You gave her the stipulation. Everything she does, she does to protect her friends. If she didn't come back with you, this wouldn't have happened."

Klaus just shook his head. "Ah, now it's the name game? I gave her the decision, but you can't expect me to sit there and watch as the people who killed my brother get away with it. We aren't that different Galen."

Vaughn just grit his teeth. "What do you mean?" He said with venom.

"Well." Klaus began. "We're both naturally born hunters, constantly going day by day to survive. I know I'm not that only one with murderous urges. And to top it all off, we obviously both have feelings for Caroline."

Vaughn just sighed and stood up, still holding Caroline in his arms. "We're nothing alike." He spat back, and with that turned on his heel, bringing Caroline back to camp.

**Okay, so I'm throwing some feelings into this chapter! I really hope no one was too OC but anyways, like, fav, review, and stay awesome 3 You guys are great and I can't believe the amount of popularity my story has gotten. It's honestly amazing! **

**XO**


	14. Nightmares

**Thanks again everyone! You guys are so motivational! I'm hoping that this story is good on the action so far! I don't want it to feel slow and dragging on, so hopefully I'm putting enough into each chapter! Can't believe it's already chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14**

_Caroline opened her eyes and found herself in a dark and cold room. The only light was coming from the figure in front of her, illuminating the outline of a man's face._

"_Hello Caroline. I hope that you've been thinking about what I've asked of you and are willing to comply?" The deep and evil voice said._

_She knew that voice all too well. _

"_Where am I?" Caroline asked, disoriented._

"_That doesn't matter." Silas said._

"_Whatever you want from me, I'll never help you." Caroline said determined._

"_Have it your way, love." Silas said._

_Wait, nobody called her love. Only Klaus could call her that._

_All of a sudden, the whole room lit up. She looked behind her and saw everyone she cared about or knew. Her mom, Klaus, Vaughn, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Elijah, Emma, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Rebekah, everyone on the Council. She even saw all of the friends she had ever made, all the way back to her childhood. _

_In a flash, Silas went to each one, ripping out each of their hearts, leaving Caroline to tears and screaming to stop. Everyone she loved was dead._

"_I'll give you one more chance." Silas said and turned away._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline woke up with a scream. She shot straight up and her hand flew up to her face, feeling the sweat that made its way down. She felt the hot tears that ran down her face. What had she just dreamed? Wait. That was no dream. That was Silas getting into her head.

"Caroline! What happened? Why are you screaming?" Emma said in a panic.

"I… I..." Caroline couldn't even comprehend anything.

"You're drenched in sweat. It must've been an awful nightmare." Emma said sympathetically. "Do you want me to use some magic to calm you down and let you go back to sleep? You've been out cold since this afternoon, so we figured we'd just stay another day and make sure you're in good shape to travel. It's a long way back. It's only two in the morning, so you should rest."

"No, that's ok Emma, save your magic. I think I need some fresh air." Caroline said.

"It's not safe, Care. You remember what happened when we were all standing there in the broad daylight? Imagine it now, at night? Elijah would never forgive me, or Klaus, if anything happened to you again." Emma said, trying to convince Caroline otherwise.

"Nothing will happen to me Emma, I promise. I'm just going to sit outside the tent." Caroline said.

"Well, at least let me do this. It'll make me feel somewhat better." Emma said with a smile. She closed her eyes and said a quick line in some weird language that Caroline did not understand. She cupped her hands, took a deep breath, and blew into them, and out of nowhere, a blue shield emitted from her hands. It covered Caroline.

"That should make it so no one can come touch you until at least sunrise." Emma said.

"Thank you, Emma." Caroline said sweetly.

"Don't mention it! If you need anything or something happens, give a shout." Emma said and then laid back down, her long brown locks covering her pillow.

Caroline was thankful to have such a good friend like Emma. She had come to care about her as a sister in the last few days.

She opened the tent, and stepped out. She immediately felt the cold wind ruffle her hair and breeze over her cheeks. She used her vampire hearing, but heard nothing. They were back to the shore it seemed.

She then noticed the throbbing on her face and where her dead heart was. Silas had practically fried her to a crisp, and killed her.

She felt disgusting and dirty, and decided that a dip in the water to clean off wouldn't be a bad idea. Seeing as she had left her clothes in the tent and didn't want to wake Emma, she would just go naked… again.

As she prepared to freeze, she stripped down and quickly dove into the water. The bitter cold hit her like a bullet. When she surfaced she heard something shuffle on the shore. She jolted around in the surf.

"I guess this is becoming a normal reoccurrence, sweetheart. Not that I mind it though." Klaus said, and she could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Really Klaus? Go back to your tent." She hissed. She waded deeper, keeping herself from being seen.

"Relax love, I didn't see anything. Its pitch black. Plus I wouldn't look, unless you wanted me too." Klaus said.

"Fat chance, now please leave." Caroline said.

"Not until you're safely back in your tent." Klaus replied, not taking no for an answer. "Or I could just join you." He chuckled.

"Oh my god, turn around Klaus!" Caroline said, feeling her cheeks flush red. Good thing it was dark.

Klaus just sighed and turned around.

Caroline got on shore and swore. She forgot that she had left her clothes in the tent.

"Dammit." Caroline cursed.

In a flash, Klaus had gone to her tent and given her the backpack full of clothes.

"Thank you." She replied, dressing as fast as she could.

When she was decent she turned around and faced him.

He winced when he saw her face that was illuminated by the moonlight.

"I'm guessing it still looks pretty bad?" Caroline asked sad.

Klaus gently went to grab her head in between his hands, but recoiled when he felt the jolt that radiated off her.

"What the hell was that?" Klaus asked astounded.

"That was Emma protecting me. I can take care of myself you know." Caroline said, feeling victorious after taking Klaus by surprise.

"You are full of surprises Caroline." Klaus said half laughing.

Caroline just smiled, and turned her gaze toward the ground, her face returning back to a blank stare.

Klaus immediately stopped laughing. "Caroline, what's wrong? If you're afraid you'll be attacked and tortured again, you don't have to worry. I'm making arrangements to kill whoever did this to you."

"That's just it though, Klaus. I'm not safe. None of us are." Caroline said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked, curious to know what could have her so worried, when he, the most powerful being on the planet, was here to protect her.

"Silas." She said, hardly able to get her words out.

"Silas isn't real Caroline." Klaus said, trying to soothe her.

She just met his eyes with a hard stern stare. "You don't understand. Silas was buried with the cure, and to get it out of his grasp, Katherine woke him up by killing Jeremy. Now that wicked bitch has the cure, Silas is using me to get what he wants, and my best friend's brother is dead. Not to mention they're all back in Mystic Falls… without me." Caroline was on the verge of tears.

She continued. "He got into my head. If I don't do what he asks, he'll kill everyone I love and have ever met or called a friend. He gave me that nightmare. He got in my head Klaus! That's why I awoke screaming. He killed all of you! Even my best friend who I had known for one year back in first grade! Nothing is ok!"

Klaus wished he could just hug her then and there, but her little force field was preventing him from touching her.

"Caroline, we will find a way. You know I always have a plan." Klaus said, trying to calm her.

She was really crying now, not caring that he saw her tears. "No there's no plan this time, Klaus. I have to do what he asks, to safe everyone."

"What do you have to do?" Klaus asked, truly concerned.

"Get the cure from Katherine. I don't have long though. God knows how hard it will be to try to track her. She could be in Australia for all we know right now." Caroline just shook her head, not sure what to even think.

Klaus looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "We'll do it together. We'll leave at first light. I'll have Elijah and Emma work together, and you and I can work together. Elijah knows a thing or two about Katherine, given their past relationship."

Caroline just nodded. "Why would you help me? Is it because you just want the cure?"

"Caroline do you really think that low of me? When I saw you lying there, almost dead, a part of me felt shattered. If you were truly dead, I don't know what I'd do. You need to start trusting me when I say that I have feelings for you. As hard as it is for me to admit, you have grown on me. You're attitude, the loyalty you have to your friends, your passion to protect your loved ones, it all adds up."

Caroline smiled. She reached out to take his hands in hers, but then remembered the shield. "I would but…"

"Yeah, I'll deal with that witch later." Klaus laughed.

"One question though. What about Vaughn? Will he come with us?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, what exactly do you plan on doing with me, Klaus?" Vaughn asked.

Both Caroline and Klaus turned around to see Vaughn standing with his arms crossed, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Mate, why weren't you in your tent? How long were you standing there?" Klaus asked crossly.

"Long enough to hear your conversation. Pardon me, I don't usually eavesdrop, but if it concerns Caroline, then it concerns me." Vaughn said seriously.

"That's interesting lad, but Caroline doesn't need your help. She had no power over what happened to the cure so you're little deal is off now. You're free to go." Klaus stated.

"You won't get rid of me that fast. I think I may actually be of help to be honest. I know a lot more about Silas then you do." Vaughn said.

"And how is that?" Klaus asked, intrigued.

"Legends, tales, ex cetra." Vaughn said.

Klaus just laughed. "Legends won't help boy."

Vaughn just scoffed and walked closer to the two. Throughout the whole conversation Caroline had just stood there, her tears now dry and listening to the two bicker back and forth. She didn't know how to feel when Vaughn had made the comment about her being his business. Should she feel good about that?

Vaughn stepped right in front of Klaus. Klaus' dark and stormy blue eyes bore against Vaughn's lighter blue and determined ones.

"I understand you don't like me. However, I won't let you threaten me. You don't dictate what I do. If this is about Caroline then she should decide if she wants me to stay or go. I was willing to work with you, but it seems like friendly isn't an option anymore. I'm a hunter; I can take care of her and myself just fine." Vaughn stated, making his point.

Caroline just looked at Klaus. His fists were clenched and his jaw was set. He looked pretty scary. Vaughn on the other hand looked completely relaxed, however and his willpower showed. How did this escalate so quickly?

Caroline shivered, her hair still soaked from the water. Not to mention she only had a pair of some yoga pants and a sweat shirt on. Could she just go to bed now? She didn't want to have to choose.

Caroline decided to speak up. "I'm not choosing between the two of you. Can you just please work it out?"

Vaughn answered her first. "Caroline, I really don't want to make it hard on you, but you do need to decide. Do you want me to come with you and help your or not? It's all your choice."

Caroline just sighed. She couldn't tell him no. She didn't want to tell him no. He was a good friend to her, and he could prove reliable and useful.

"No Vaughn, I wouldn't want you to leave. You're allowed to come along if you'd like." Caroline said.

Vaughn just smiled at her and nodded. Klaus just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess we're finished here then. See you all in the morning." Vaughn said, and retreated back to his tent, but not without waving to Caroline.

"Really Caroline?" Klaus said angrily.

"What?" She replied.

"Forget it, I'm going back to the tent, you should do the same." Klaus said, completely blowing her off and obviously no longer caring about her being outside alone.

She just sighed and stalked off. Whatever, he could be as mad as he wanted, she wasn't about to send Vaughn on his way. He deserved some of the cure too.

She entered the tent quietly; surprised Emma wasn't awake after all of the commotion that had just happened. She lay back down in her sleeping bag, fearing what may happen in her dreams this time.

**Not my best, but I hope you still all enjoy it **** Thanks again and don't forget to drop a review, like, or fav **

**XO**


	15. Fire

**I'm so sorry about the long wait everybody! Life is hectic, that's for sure! But I present you with one of the longest chapters yet! **

**Chapter 15**

Caroline's eyelids flew open, and unlike the last time she woke up, the sun was in the sky. She had to squint until her eyes could adjust. She rolled to her side and noticed that Emma wasn't there. She must've slept pretty late.

She sat up straight and recalled last night's events. This morning she would have to deal with a very pissy Klaus. She checked her reflection with her phones' screen and shook her head. She looked wild. She quickly braided her yellow hair down her back and sighed. With that she put on warmer clothes and walked out to greet the bright sun.

The first thing she smelled was something roasting. She turned and looked to the fire and saw Vaughn turning what appeared to be some kind of small animal on a spit above the fire. Klaus was sitting with his gaze set to the fire, and Emma and Elijah were quietly talking and laughing on the stump next to the fire.

Caroline walked over. "Good morning." She said quietly.

Klaus looked up and nodded, while Vaughn smiled at her.

Elijah and Emma broke conversation. "Good morning Care." Emma said.

"Hey Em." Caroline said and sat down next to her.

"Elijah and I are all caught up on the situation, Klaus informed us. We'll be happy to start looking for Katherine for you! We figured we'd wait to leave until we saw you, so we'll be heading out pretty soon."

"You don't have to Emma. I feel horrible making you help me. I don't want Silas to hurt you or Elijah."

Elijah spoke. "Nonsense Caroline. We'll be fine. You're a friend to us both; we want to do anything we can to help."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you very much. Emma can we talk in private quickly?"

Emma raised an eyebrow but smiled back. "Of course."

Caroline brought Emma out of earshot. "I just want to tell you about the other night. That dream, it wasn't just a dream. Silas got in my mind and made me feel helpless. He killed everyone I know. He's unpredictable and dangerous. I just want you to know what you're up against."

"Care don't worry about me! I'm a powerful witch. I'm also able to use a hint of expression, which neither Elijah nor Klaus knows. If the situation arises, I'll be alright!" Emma said trying to reassure Caroline.

"And you and Elijah? Are you two…" Caroline trailed off, her question being obvious.

Emma's face turned bright red. "Oh! Well, I'm not sure. He's always been so kind to me, and well, yes I guess I do really like him, but I can't tell him. I'm not sure how he'll react."

Caroline giggled a little. The thought of someone having a crush on Elijah was so cute. "Em, go for it! I can see the way he gets defensive around you and looks at you. It'll happen in time."

Caroline pulled Emma into a tight hug. "I'll see you shortly ok? Take care of yourself, and Elijah knows what to do if you find anything out about Katherine."

Emma nodded. "Yes, see you soon!"

Emma and Caroline walked back to the fire and Elijah stood up.

"Are we ready?" He asked Emma.

"As ready as ever. Let's go." Emma said, and took Elijah's arm.

Caroline admired the way that the two looked at each other. They made it to their boat, and she watched as Elijah started the motor and the two sped off back toward the ocean.

Caroline turned back to the fire.

"I assume we'll be going soon as well? I can't wait to get off this damn island." She said.

"Mhm." Klaus said, not looking up. His gaze was still attracted to the fire.

Caroline was suddenly aware of something she hadn't thought much about since she had gotten to the island. Her throat was burning and scratchy. She knew she hadn't had real blood in days. She had only drank Klaus's blood. She needed something.

Against her will, the veins under her eyes began to show. She quickly gazed at Klaus who still wasn't looking at her and didn't appear to notice. Vaughn however saw it.

"Caroline, if you need blood, you can take mine." He gestured his wrist out to her.

Klaus just looked up and scowled.

"No, that's okay. I don't usually drink blood from people directly anyways. I'll be fine." She faked a smile.

"I really don't mind Care. It doesn't bother me." Vaughn said, persisting that she take his blood.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You're a hunter, it should bother you."

Vaughn glared at him. "And Caroline is a _friend_. Therefore it doesn't."

Caroline just put her hand out. "I can't believe I have to keep breaking you two up. It's really not a problem. If we'll be home soon then I can make it. I'll go catch a bunny or something."

Vaughn laughed a little at that and Klaus shook his head.

"You're staying in my sight Caroline." Klaus said stern.

Caroline just sighed, planning on disobeying him anyways. "My stuff is already packed, so why don't you two take down the tents and by the time I'm done feeding, we can go. Sound good?"

Klaus began to say something, but she didn't wait around to hear his reply. She took off to the forest, listening for any type of faint heartbeat or noise. She knew she was being stubborn, but she needed to get away from those two. She was starting to really doubt her choices. Vaughn was so sweet, handsome, and would do anything for her. Klaus on the other hand was dangerous, lethal, but gorgeous. All he wanted to do was protect her.

She was surprised that she didn't hear anyone following her. She stopped by a tree, and examined tracks on the ground. It appeared to be a rabbit. She followed the tracks until she found its hole.

"Sorry little guy." Caroline said as she ended its life quickly and temporarily satisfied the burn in her throat. Animal blood was honestly disgusting.

When she was done she ran vampire speed back to camp to see everything packed up. Thankfully, they had listened to her. Klaus, however looked angry.

He marched right up to her and grabbed her suddenly by the shoulders. He shook his head.

"Caroline Forbes, what am I going to do with you?" Klaus said fiercely.

"Let me go?" Caroline said raising an eyebrow.

He dropped his grip.

"Let's just get home." She said unenthusiastically.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a ridiculous amount of time spent traveling, Caroline was finally back in Mystic Falls. She decided that she needed to talk to Elena right away, considering everything that had happened, as well as Jeremy's death. She still couldn't believe it. One of her best friend's was gone. Would the death ever end?

"Klaus, do you mind bringing me to Elena's? I'd like to see her." Caroline said sadly.

Klaus just nodded and headed to Elena's. The last multiple hours of traveling were spent pretty much in silence. The three of them either slept, or kept themselves preoccupied with other things. Caroline would have a few side conversations with Vaughn, but she could tell he was physically exhausted as his eyelids practically drooped while he talked. Klaus on the other hand was still ignoring her.

Once Klaus made the turn to go down Elena's road, Caroline sensed something wasn't right. Even at night she could see the billows of gray smoke going up into the night sky.

"Oh no, Elena!" Caroline yelled.

She didn't even give anyone time to react. She jumped out of the car at the speed it was going and rolled onto the pavement. Her heart was in her throat, and all she could think of was Elena and anyone else getting hurt inside that house. Was it Silas's doing? Telling her that he would kill her friends because she was too late?

She sped vampire speed up to Elena's house, and saw it engulfed in flames. Her friend's home was truly on fire. She could sense that someone was still inside, so she sprint up to the door and kicked it open. A wall of flames erupted from the open door, knocking Caroline off the porch and onto the grass, setting her clothes on fire.

She quickly jumped back up and eyed the window at the top floor, which seemed to be the only room in the house without fire. She ran over to the nearby tree and scaled it expertly, and from there ran out on the limb to jump onto the roof. She smashed the window with a kick of her boot and jumped in. Immediately she had to squint her eyes and drop low to the ground. The smoke and heat inside of the house was overwhelming. She had a flashback to when Silas was burning her without her ring and she winced.

She called out. "Elena? Bonnie? Is anybody here?"

She had landed in Elena's bedroom, so she opened the door, knowing it lead to the hallway. When she opened it she saw nothing but orange and she had to dive to get out of the way of a lit on fire beam. She cried out as the flames touched her arm.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly made her way down the stairs, surprised that she was even able to get through. The intensity of the heat was much worse on the first level. She looked into the kitchen and saw nothing, but slowly she turned her gaze to the left and saw a body lying on the couch. As she attempted to make her way over to the living room couch, she had to duck and get out of the way of dropping beams and developing flames. She started to choke on the powerful smoke and felt herself coughing like crazy. She pushed it all out of her head though as she finally reached the couch and saw that it contained Jeremy's dead body. His whole bottom half of his body was engulfed in flames, and Caroline knew she couldn't save his body even if she tried. She dropped to her knees and wept, having the realization finally hit her square in the face. There was no coming back for him. He was really gone forever now.

She would've stayed there until the house burnt to pieces if it weren't for Klaus. She felt his two strong hands grab her and pull her close to his chest. Somehow he managed to make it out of the house just as it exploded into flames, sending them both flying out to the sidewalk twenty feet from the house.

Caroline groaned and rolled over, the hot tears still fresh on her cheeks. She felt numb all over, not even able to feel the burns on her body, or how her shirt was still on fire.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy. I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault." Caroline sobbed.

Once again Klaus was there, holding her close to him, and not letting her go. She cried as she watched the house crumple to the ground, the structure had been completely obliterated.

Klaus whispered in her ear. "It wasn't your fault Caroline. This was not your doing."

Caroline just shook her head as she turned around to see Vaughn pulling up with Klaus's car.

"What in the hell?" Vaughn said.

Klaus shot him a look. "We'll talk about it later."

Vaughn just nodded.

"Come on Caroline, you don't need to see this. Perhaps you should stay at my house for the night." Klaus suggested.

Caroline couldn't even say anything. She had no energy to even fight him on it. She had just seen the gruesome sight of her best friend dead, half on fire. Her best friend's house, where so many memories had been made, was now gone. Where was Elena? Did she know her house was on fire?

"Wait, Elena needs to know." She managed to croak out. Her voice was foggy and she was sent into a coughing fit, the smoke inhalation catching up with her.

"I'll take care of it." Klaus said.

Caroline just decided to take his word for it. She allowed him to help her to her feet and in the car. They had eventually reached the Mikaelson Mansion.

Klaus parked in the garage and brought the two of them inside.

"Caroline, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Klaus escorted Vaughn upstairs, presumably to his room. In a flash, Klaus was back by Caroline's side.

"You may take a shower if you wish, I also can grab you some of Rebekah's clothes."

Caroline just nodded but a flash of blonde hair caught her eye.

"Actually no one is wearing Rebekah's clothes except Rebekah herself." Rebekah said, as she made her entrance into the room. She looked at Caroline and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you? You look like a disaster." Rebekah said laughing.

Caroline just looked down at the ground.

"Hm, for once you have nothing witty to say. I take it you were in the Gilbert household?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline looked up at once. "You know? What happened? Does Elena know?"

Rebekah just rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I know everything about what happened?"

Caroline just glared at her. "Alright Barbie, let's drop the bitch attitude because some people don't need to hear it. Just because you think you're the queen of all vampires doesn't mean that you can push everybody around. Now I suggest you leave me alone, because I'm not in the mood for your horrible comebacks." Her voice still sounded foggy.

Rebekah was seething with anger. Caroline however, wasn't finished.

"I'd think maybe you would have a little bit of consideration for my feelings, seeing as how I just saw my best friend burning to death in his own home. I'm sick of everything you've ever done to any of us. Let's not mention you tried to kill my best friends. It's no wonder Matt thinks you're pathetic. I can see why no guy will ever love you, don't you realize? You can't be a good person. Good luck with trying to be human, we'll see how far that gets you. And you know what? I think I will go borrow some of your clothes. Have a fantastic night Bekah." She spat out the last words and turned around her voice finally cracking from yelling at Rebekah. She had wanted to tell that stupid blonde bitch off for the longest time. And if you piss Caroline off, then watch out.

Klaus sat through the whole conversation with a huge smirk on his face. He seriously wanted to burst out laughing at the way his Caroline was acting toward Bekah. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that in her life. Wait, did he just think his Caroline? He couldn't finish the thought though, he had to intervene as Bekah went to kill Caroline.

He stepped in front of Bekah before she could get to Caroline.

"Now, now little sister. Let's not do anything reckless alright?" Klaus said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away immediately. "Don't touch me Nik! " She shouted. "If that bitch thinks she can disrespect me in my home, then she's dead! Now let me rip her heart out or I swear I'll rip out yours!"

Klaus's eyes turned to stone and he shoved Bekah out the door. "Why don't you go somewhere else for the night and cool off."

Rebekah gave a few choice curse words and then sped off into the night.

Klaus just turned around and sighed. "That was a little too far sweetheart. No matter though, what's said is said and she'll get over it. Let's get you cleaned up."

Caroline just muttered something under her breath and stalked upstairs. "Which room?"

She could feel the exhaustion taking over her. Klaus pointed to the bathroom.

"When you're finished you can come into my bedroom if you want. I'll sleep on the floor of course, but if Bekah comes back, I don't want her to kill you with no one watching over you." He gave a slight chuckle.

Caroline just nodded and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She looked down at the wounds she had suffered in the fire, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She needed to talk to everyone in the morning. She watched as a single tear ran down her cheek, landing in the sink below. She was going to miss Jeremy Gilbert, that's for sure.

After showering and cleaning up, she made her way to Klaus's bedroom. It wasn't as she had imagined it. She couldn't believe she was in the big bad hybrid's room in the first place, it all seemed so surreal. She took in the giant bed in the middle of the room, and along the walls were picture frames of paintings, (probably his own) and bookshelves that looked like they contained books from centuries ago. There was one large window with a couch like seat built into the window sill.

She sighed and jumped onto the bed, burying herself under the covers. She laid her head down on the incredibly soft pillow. She heard Klaus laugh from the floor on the side of the bed. She hadn't noticed him there before.

"What?" She asked him confused as to what he was laughing about.

"Oh nothing." He said still chuckling.

"You're not funny." She pouted.

"I was just thinking how uncomfortable this floor is." Klaus said, playfully.

"Oh please, you'll be fine." Caroline said giggling, but immediately sent herself into another coughing fit. Damn smoke.

"Well you know, I should technically have the bed. It's my room."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you really want you can come up here." Caroline said quietly, all the playfulness in her voice gone.

It's not that bad right? I mean it isn't like she hasn't slept in other guys beds. She and Tyler would always do it. However, this was the first time she had stayed in a bed with a man and hadn't done anything, and it was _Klaus _none the less. But the bed was big, right? No big deal. It was one night and she was absolutely exhausted. Plus she didn't need Bekah ripping her heart out in the middle of the night.

Klaus had surprise in his tone. "Really?"

"Why not."

Without another word, Klaus was in bed with her, keeping his distance and giving her, her personal space. But she did something that she didn't expect. She rolled over and laid her head on his hard and strong chest. She was scared. Scared of Silas, scared of what he needed her for and the leverage he had over her, scared to face the world for the next few days, and scared of what she was feeling for Klaus.

Klaus was definitely surprised to say the least, but once again he couldn't resist the beautiful blonde. He placed his hands around her and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Caroline." He whispered.

"Night Nik."

The two were finally taken over by sleep.

**Ok, so hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too all over the place! Keep in mind it is my first fic, so any tips you guys have please let me know! Thanks everyone and hopefully you all review, I love reading them (: See you next chapter!**


	16. She's Gone

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews and such, you guys are great! I really hope this is turning out to be a kick ass first fic! **

**Chapter 16**

Caroline awoke with a sigh and was immediately aware of her hand resting upon something firm. She gazed toward her hand and saw it was lying on Klaus's toned chest. How did that happen? She was also aware of the two arms wrapped around her holding her close. Was this how she fell asleep last night? She must've been way too tired if she had let this come about.

She looked up at his face. It was truly handsome, and anyone who would give him a first glance would most definitely take a second. He looked so peaceful however, and she noticed his delicate features. She took the time she was lying here to gather her thoughts. Could she really resist him anymore? He was so protective of her, and he most definitely cared about her, didn't he? She knew she was safe with him. She understood it was so wrong, but it just _felt _so right.

The two times that they kissed she had felt an electric current shoot through her and she had never felt anything of the sort with anyone. Not even Tyler. And that was another thing! She had to deal with Tyler as well as Vaughn. It was like this four way love triangle she was stuck in.

She held her breath as Klaus rolled over in his sleep, stirring her from her thoughts. She took this time to gently unwrap his arms from her and place them on top of his chest. She didn't want to wake him, but she had an agenda for today. She needed to first find Elena. That was number one.

She glanced at the alarm clock: 7 a.m. She had time to take a shower and get ready before leaving. She might just decide to borrow Rebekah's clothes again as well. She had already taken her sweatshirt and shorts, so what did she have to lose? Well her heart of course, but Klaus would kill her if she did that. Literally.

Caroline quietly slipped out of Klaus's room and made her way down the hallway. She could hear Vaughn still breathing lightly and knew he was sleeping as well. She got ready and decided to leave her hair naturally straight for the day, not really in the mood to do anything to it. Next she pranced into Rebekah's room and gasped. The walk in closet was filled to the brim with fashionable and designer clothes. Half of the closet still had price tags on it. She made a note to just fill up a whole bag with all this stuff. Thankfully, her and Bekah were also the same size.

She settled for a pair of white pants and a deep blue button up top. Next she picked a pair of nude heels. Yes, she did need small heels for she was Caroline Forbes, and once a diva, always a diva.

She swiftly made her way to the kitchen and left the boys a note.

_Business to take care of. I'll be back later.  
Xo, Caroline_

She then got an idea. Yep, she was going to steal Klaus's awesome sports car. She grabbed the keys out of his jacket and made her way to the garage. She unlocked the car and pulled out, revving the engine a bit on the street. He'd kill her for this, but whatever; why not let a girl have fun?

She made her way to Elena's. _Wait._ Elena's house wasn't there anymore. How could she have forgotten? She really needed to find her friends. She sped up and went to Stefan and Damon's. Hopefully they would be at the boarding house. As soon as she arrived she rushed out of the car and to the front door. She didn't even bother knocking.

"Stefan?" She called out.

Instead of seeing Stefan, she saw Damon come out from around the corner.

"Ah Blondie. Glad to see you." Damon said. He sounded exhausted.

"Damon, what is going on?" Caroline asked.

"What are you referring to? Much is going on." Damon replied too plainly.

"How about Elena's house for one! I show up yesterday and all I see is her house in flames! I ran inside to see freaking Jeremy dead on the couch and caught on fire! What the hell?" She was tearing up. Every time she mentioned Jeremy it upset her.

Damon just sighed. He wasn't his usual cocky self. "Ah yes. Well I'm sure as you know Jeremy Gilbert is dead. Although you failed to tell us about your little mission with Klaus to the island."

Caroline just shook her head. "I can explain, but you finish first."

"Fine. I'll give you the reader's digest version." Damon continued, "Katherine showed up and sacrificed Jeremy to awaken Silas. She took the cure and now the most powerful supernatural being of all time is walking this earth. Stefan believes he followed us back here. Anyways, Elena had reached her breaking point. Jeremy was her only family left and he was the only thing she could attach her humanity to."

Caroline gasped. "You didn't!"

Damon just nodded. "Stefan and I had to do what was best for her. I used my sire bond to tell her to turn it off. I'm going to tell her to turn it on when the time is right, but she couldn't deal with anything more. She needed to numb the pain for a while. You weren't here to see her, Caroline. She was a wreck, and dangerous."

Caroline just buried her face in her hands. Poor Elena.

At that moment Stefan walked in. "Hello Care."

She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Hey Stefan."

She considered Stefan to be one of her best friends. She felt like she could tell him anything, and ever since Elena moved on to Damon, she felt nothing but heartache for him.

"So Caroline, now that you're a bit more caught up, care to tell us about your little expedition? Why didn't you tell us?" Stefan said, curious to know.

Caroline took a deep breath. "I couldn't. Klaus gave me a choice to save you all and I took it. Simple as that."

Damon interjected. "Care to elaborate?"

Caroline nodded and proceeded to tell them everything. She talked about Emma, Elijah, and Galen Vaughn. She also told them about being tortured by Silas and both the Salvatore's widened their eyes at that. They also looked uneasy when she told them about the nightmare he gave her.

"So yes Stefan, you were correct. I do believe Silas has come back here with us all. He wants me to find him the cure." She paused. "Or we're all dead." She was solemn and stern with her words.

Stefan nervously ran his fingers through his hair and Damon poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"So it looks like you need to hurry up then. I trust you'll be leaving once again to find Katherine?" Damon asked?

Caroline nodded. "I'd like to speak to Elena first though."

Stefan pointed upstairs. "But first, we're going to help you. We can figure out a game plan and then take it from there. Silas is threatening all of us so before we get that cure, we should ponder our options."

Caroline agreed and mouthed to Stefan.

_Can she hear us?_

Stefan just shrugged. She decided she'd go up and talk to her best friend. Who knew what to expect?

Caroline marched up the stairs and saw Elena sitting on the bed, swirling her glass full of alcohol and taking a sip of it.

"Hello there Care. Glad to see you're alive." Elena said, sounding like she really didn't care.

Caroline just smiled.

"Heard you were sleeping with the enemy, how'd that work out for you?"

Caroline widened her eyes. "What?"

Elena just rolled her eyes as she played with her glass some more, popping open a bottle of wine and pouring it in. Since when was Elena a drinker?

"Don't play dumb Caroline, although you are a blonde." Elena smirked.

Caroline clenched her fists. This was definitely not the Elena she had last seen. This new Elena was without her humanity and a complete bitch. Great.

"It's not like that Lena." Caroline said quietly.

Elena just laughed sarcastically. "Please enlighten me, how was it then? I can smell him all over you."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Any way she said it would just sound wrong on every level. She wasn't getting out of this one easily.

"We were together for a few days straight as I tried to save all of your asses. Maybe that's what you smell." She shot back. If Elena wanted to test her, fine. But she would give it right back.

She finally looked up at her and just grinned a crooked smile. "You've always been a terrible liar, Care."

Caroline glared at her. "I'm not lying. If you were listening to my conversation downstairs, you would know that Klaus gave me an option to save you from his wrath, seeing as you and your brother so brilliantly killed Kol."

Oh shoot, she mentioned Jeremy.

Elena however looked unphased. "Yeah, well my brother's dead now, so Klaus should call it even."

Caroline's jaw dropped. If Elena couldn't even care about her brother being dead, then she was really far worse than Caroline thought.

"It doesn't upset you?" Caroline asked.

Elena just sighed. "Why should it? He's gone. Nothing I can do. He's one less person I have to protect."

Wow, heartless.

"You really are being a cold-hearted bitch, aren't you?" Caroline had had it. Just like she gave it to Rebekah last night, she was going to give it to Elena full throttle. Two could play that game.

Elena's vein popped out of her neck, she was furious. In a split second she had Caroline pinned to the wall, her hand on her throat. "Shut up and listen." Elena spat. "I know all about your deal with Silas and frankly I don't care. I won't let him kill me because I'll be long gone before that ancient bastard can find me."

Caroline just rolled her eyes. Obviously she didn't know who she was dealing with.

Elena just gripped Caroline's throat harder and Caroline could feel her throat start to close.

"Rebekah and I are going after that cure, so I suggest you stand out of the way."

Caroline kneed Elena in the ribs, and Elena gasped at the impact. Her grip loosened and now it was Elena's turn to be pinned up against the wall. Caroline however was a bit more forceful in her efforts.

Caroline just laughed. "You have _no_ idea who you're dealing with. Silas isn't just some creature. He's your _worst_ nightmare. You should be afraid, Elena. And frankly, I don't think that the whole running away thing suits you, as that's exactly what Katherine did. How successful was she?" She growled.

Elena just laughed and shoved Caroline off her. "We'll see about that. Now if you'll excuse me, Rebekah and I are leaving soon. If you come after us, I will kill you."

Caroline shrugged. "We've arrived to death threats now then?"

Elena just grinned wickedly. "Oh sweetheart, this is no threat. Bottom line: Stay out of my way bitch."

And with that Elena disappeared and Caroline heard the door slam. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She was tense and her fists were clenched tightly. She wanted to kill someone. She picked up Elena's whiskey glass and screamed as she threw it at the wall. It shattered loudly.

She rushed downstairs. "The Elena we know is gone. When I find her, I will personally beat the living shit out of her. Screw her." Caroline fumed.

Damon just laughed and Stefan sighed.

"We'll head out later this afternoon. I'll call you if we find anything worth knowing." Stefan said calmly.

Caroline nodded and rushed out the door, getting into Klaus's car and jamming the keys into the ignition.

She sped to her house and went right to the fridge, gulping down some blood bags. That definitely hit the spot. It had been too long, plus she was heading right out after the vampire bitches and who knew how long she'd be gone. She was still royally pissed off.

Her mom was upstairs still sleeping. She must've had a long night shift.

She softly went up the stairs, and into her mom's bedroom. She hated to wake her, but her mom deserved to know what was going on.

She gently shook her shoulder. "Mom?"

Liz Forbes' eyes opened, startled, but she saw her daughter. "Caroline!"

She threw her arms around her daughter's neck and hugged her close. "I was so worried! Where have you been?"

Caroline sat her mom up in bed and gave her a brief description of everything that had happened, trying to hurry. When she was done, her mother just let out a long sigh.

"Oh Care, how does this always happen to you?" She questioned sadly.

"I'm not sure mom, but I need to leave now. I'll be safe, and home shortly. I'll keep in touch as well." She frowned and gave her mom a huge hug.

"I don't like this, but please be careful sweetheart. Protect your friends. You make me so proud." Liz said with tears in her eyes.

Caroline smiled and turned to her room, grabbing a big bag. She intended to fill it with Rebekah's clothes. That's the least of what she deserved anyways.

She rushed back to the mansion.

She ran in the front door and yelled. "Nik?"

He was in front of her in a flash.

"Did you enjoy my car-"

He immediately noticed the bruises on her neck, the shape of someone's hands. He clenched his jaw.

"Who hurt you Caroline? Your neck?" Klaus asked worried and angry.

Caroline just groaned. "Elena. Did you happen to know she shut her humanity off? She's a psycho bitch who's now in cahoots with your sister. Can't really say I saw that one coming."

Klaus raised an eyebrow confused. "What?"

Vaughn descended the staircase and was rubbing the sleep out of his left eye. "What's going on?"

Caroline just sighed. "Sit down you two."

They did as she asked and she explained her morning to them. Klaus just scowled.

"Leave it to my darling little sister to ruin everything just for the sake of being selfish. I'll dagger her when I see her." Klaus said, angrily.

Vaughn just sat their patiently listening. "So what do we do now?"

"We go after them, right now." Caroline continued. "Get ready fast, looks like we're heading out to find Katherine Pierce."

Klaus just nodded and Caroline rushed up to Rebekah's room. Vaughn went to get up, but felt a hand firmly push him back down.

Klaus's blue eyes bore into Vaughn's gray ones. "Mate I think its best you stay here. Less to worry about."

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Like hell I will."

"Don't make me force you." Klaus said glowering.

Vaughn shoved his hand off roughly and stood up. I'm not staying here, that's final."

Caroline reappeared then all packed.

"Boys." She scolded. "You're both coming, now shut up and get ready."

**Yay more adventure and a faster update! What a wonderful Wednesday (: Anyways, I feel like my story is becoming less and less popular, so I do hope you guys are all still enjoying this story like I am! So feel free to review and do what you all do best! Thanks again for all the encouraging words! **

**Also, I just wanted to throw this in here because someone had reviewed about it. THE LOVE TRIANGLE: I'm sorry if this wasn't clear before, but when I say love triangle, I simply mean that Caroline is involved with all of these boys (Klaus, Vaughn, Tyler) and she only feels for one of them, even though they all have feelings for her. I know we haven't seen much Tyler, but he's coming up (; Hopefully that helped out! Thanks again, and any other thoughts don't hesitate :)**


	17. The Crash

**Thanks everyone for all the support! You guys lighten my day! I apologize for the long waits, but school is almost over which means that updates will come all the time! And the finale of the VD?! I fan girled till I couldn't shriek anymore…. It was just… wow, I won't ruin anything. Let's just hope she gets shipped over to the Originals (;**

**Chapter 17**

It was nearing dusk. The three had been driving a good half a day and for the last hour were caught in a tremendous thunder storm. The lighting flashes streaked the sky. Klaus was sitting in the passenger seat and Vaughn in the back. Caroline insisted she drive. Honestly, she should be a driver on Nascar at the rate she was going. If she were doing this speed as a human she would most definitely be dead on the side of the road. She had to correct a few hydroplanes every now and again. However, her vampire reflexes allowed her to weave and meander the roads like a pro.

"Caroline, do you even know where you're going?" Klaus asked with a questioning tone.

"I have an idea. I remember Damon saying something about her residing upstate somewhere in a town. If we can find something out about her, then I guess you can call me Nancy Drew, because it's all detective work from there." She said with a smile.

Klaus just made his famous smirk and looked out the window.

"I know I've said this before and have let you down once, but you're safe with me. I'll make sure you're never hurt again." Klaus said seriously.

Caroline reached out and put her hand on his and just sighed. "You know that's an impossible promise to keep Nik."

Boy did he just love when she said his name like that.

"I always keep my promises." He whispered.

Caroline smiled but Vaughn sighed and snapped his fingers at the two of them. "I'm still sitting right here you know."

Klaus just rolled his eyes but Caroline giggled. She looked up in her rearview mirror to see him look out the window. By the time she returned her gaze to the road, there was a hooded figure standing a few feet away and due to the downpour, he was barely visible. The car was going over one hundred miles per hour. This wasn't going to be good.

She shrieked but reacted with just enough time to miss whatever it was. However, any sudden jerk at such a high speed is a recipe for disaster. The car spun out and was caught in a deadly roll down a bank only halting when it hit a tree.

Nik would kill her for ruining his car.

She groaned. Why the hell was she constantly getting hurt or running into situations like this? She was most definitely a walking disaster. What was this? Like the fourth time she'd been hurt this week? Might as well put a sign on her back that says _damsel in distress._

She refocused her attention and knew she had to get out of the car. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She was right against the car window and decided to kick her way through the windshield. She felt a sharp pain in her left leg.

"Broken leg. Fantastic." She muttered.

Oh wait. Vaughn was human! Had he survived? She would never forgive herself it he didn't. As soon as she was able to roll out of the window she attempted to make her way back to his side of the car. The pain in her leg was killing her, she wanted to scream. As she tried to drag herself she felt herself getting slowed by the car debris. Once she finally reached his smashed window she felt something grab her shoulder and shove her on the ground, her assaulter on top. Lighting flashed across the sky and the raindrops soaked Caroline thoroughly.

"Get off me!" She shouted, trying to get out of his iron grip.

She knew the man on top of her was a vampire, and a strong one at that. He also had her broken leg pinned down and it hurt like hell. What was Nik doing? Could he seriously not get out of the car?

"Who are you?" She demanded. The lighting streaked across the sky again and she could barely get a glimpse of her attacker. Definitely a younger man though.

The strange man finally spoke and his tone was menacing. "I've come to deliver a message."

Caroline struggled again but to no avail.

He continued. "Katherine knows you're looking for her. She has no intentions of giving up the cure, so to ensure that you stop, she's asked me to do a little something for her to eliminate the threat you pose permanently."

Caroline's eyes widened in fear. She was going to die here in the pouring rain by some random vampire because of that stupid bitch Katherine. Nik couldn't keep his promise to her anymore.

She noticed him take out the stake and raise it up high above his head. Caroline growled and wasn't about to go down without a fight.

She grit her teeth and caught the man's arms as he tried to pull the stake down on her. "Tell Katherine she can go to hell."

Now it was just a battle for strength and Caroline was losing. The stake was slowly getting closer to her heart and she gasped when the tip touched her skin. No, she couldn't die. Not now!

That's when Caroline felt all of the weight ripped off of her and noticed that Vaughn had appeared out of nowhere and wrestled the vampire to the ground. He pulled out his knife and stabbed the man, stunning him and causing him to howl out. Vaughn quickly picked up the discarded stake that had slipped from the man's grip and drove it into his heart, ending his life.

Caroline sighed and laid her head back on the cold damp ground, the rain hitting her face rapidly. Vaughn ran over to her and she could sense that he was bleeding.

"Care! Are you ok?" He placed his hand on her leg unknowingly and she cried out."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Vaughn looked down at her leg and saw how it was bent at a funny angle. He took a sharp breath in.

"Thank you for saving me." She breathed heavily. "I'm really sorry about the crash. I didn't want to hit him and-"

He didn't let her finish, he just shushed her. "Don't worry; we're going to get out of here."

"What about Nik?" Caroline asked worried. She tried to stand up. She managed it but not easily. Vaughn helped to steady her and bring her out of the car rubble. She hopped on her good leg toward the passenger side and saw Klaus lying there unconscious. The lightning once again illuminated the sky and she could see the right side of his head was bleeding. She reached down and shook him.

"Nik! Wake up, please!" Caroline shouted, trying to get him to come to.

Vaughn stepped in. "Let me try Care."

She hopped back a little and Vaughn slapped Klaus.

"Vaughn!" She scolded.

Yep, that definitely woke him up.

He opened his eyes and flashed out of the car after Vaughn but stopped and rubbed his head after it started pounding. "I really hit my head, didn't I? What happened?"

He looked behind him at the broken car. Fantastic, his sports car was totaled. He turned back around and noticed Caroline sitting on the ground, her leg bent at a funny angle and she was bleeding. So was Vaughn.

"Who did this?" He shouted.

Caroline pointed to the dead body behind the car and Klaus just shook his head.

Vaughn started to speak. "It's Katherine's fault. She doesn't want us to find her."

Klaus cursed. "Mark my words, as soon as I see her she'll be dead by the time she can blink once." His voice was like cold stone.

Caroline spoke up. "Yeah no problem, I second that, however we have no car and are in the middle of nowhere. Any ideas?"

"We can just wait for a car to pass on the road, and then take their car?" Vaughn suggested.

Caroline frowned. "It's late. That could take too long and we don't have time to waste. Plus it'll take a good while for me to heal." She grimaced at the pain cursing through her leg.

Klaus sighed. He pulled out his phone and scowled when he saw there was no service.

"I think we just go with Vaughn's plan. I'll carry you Caroline." Klaus said and walked over to her and swiftly picked her up. She whimpered in pain.

He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry Caroline, we were distracting. Plus I already broke my promise." He said silently.

She just smiled and touched his cheek. "I'm still alive."

"And I'm still right here!" Vaughn said, rolling his eyes.

Caroline laughed and Klaus could swear that it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Well, let's get to the road then, shall we?" Klaus said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two long and agonizing hours for Caroline. No car had come in the proximity of her vampire hearing and her leg was taking longer than usual to heal. She needed blood if she was going to make it go faster. Also, she didn't need to mention the fact that they were losing precious hours and their trail on Katherine was getting cold.

Every once in a while Caroline would wince when a bone was readjusting itself and she would fist her hands into the grass on the side of the road, trying to channel her pain elsewhere. Klaus would come sit next to her and rub his hand up her arm in small circles and try to soothe her. Vaughn had gone back to the car to gather their packs and pulled out water for her to drink.

"I'm sorry boys, I'm holding us up." Caroline said sadly.

Klaus shushed her. "There's no reason to be sorry, Caroline. This isn't your fault."

"If I just had paid attention…" She trailed off.

"I don't think any of us would have seen that coming, Care." Vaughn said softly.

"But we could have been killed. That stupid witch almost killed us all, wasn't it bad enough she killed me once?" Caroline said exasperated.

Klaus grimaced at the thought of Caroline being killed by Katherine. Yeah, that stupid whore was dead.

Just then his ears finally picked up a faint sound of an engine running. "There's a car coming."

Caroline smiled and Vaughn let out a relieved sigh. They had a lot to make up for.

"How are we going to stop it?" Vaughn asked.

Klaus replied with a grin. "Leave that up to me, mate."

Klaus made his way to the middle of the road, and the cars headlights shortly came into view. As soon as the driver spotted Klaus in the road, he swerved the car and somehow made it come to a stop near the berm.

Caroline decided to take action and slowly hobbled over to the car. She looked in the window and saw it was just a man all alone. Good, she would feel better knowing she didn't leave a woman and her children out in the dark.

She knocked on the window, and the man who was completely in a daze, looked shocked.

She motioned for him to roll down the window.

She put the most concerned look on her face as possible. "Are you okay sir?" She asked.

He obviously didn't comprehend what she was saying. She muttered to herself. "Ok then, compel time it is."

Her pupils dilated and she stared at the man.

"You were driving and needed to stop for a moment. When you came back to your car, it was gone. Use your cell phone to call for help."

The man slowly nodded and his face returned back to normal as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Caroline whistled and yelled. "Let's go boys!"

She made an attempt to get into the driver's seat but Klaus was right there, his hand upon her shoulder. "Maybe you should let me drive." He chuckled.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Vaughn made eye contact with Caroline and motioned to the man who was now on his phone. "If you want to heal faster, he's your best bet."

Caroline knew it was true, but she honestly didn't want to take from the man anymore. She'd be fine healing more slowly.

She just shook her head and smiled as she made her way into the passenger side. As Klaus put the car in gear and drove off, she felt him reach over and rest his hand on hers. She looked up and he smiled at her.

"Looks like someone owes me a new car." He said with his trademark smirk.

Caroline just laughed and rested her other hand on top of his.

How could she deny it anymore? The thing is, she couldn't. She was drawn to this man, and as horrible as a person he may be, she couldn't help but be sucked in. He made her feel special, and he had said he would show her the world. That's exactly what she needed, right? A man who could give her a future, a reason to love? Regardless of how her friends felt, she was happy. Yes, she had Silas threatening to kill everyone, but she knew that as long as she had Nik, she would be just fine.

**Ok loves! Have a wonderful day and see you next update! Remember, more reviews make me want to update faster! No bribery or anything.. (; Thanks again for everything! **


	18. Finding Katherine

**Thanks for the feedback guys, I can't stress enough how awesome you all are! For my first fic ever I would say it's turning out pretty good! It may not be the best and have the most reviews, but you guys all made it special with your continuous support, favs, and follows! Can't believe how far we've come! In honor of that, I present you with the longest chapter yet!**

**Anyways, I'd like to say that this story has a lot more to tell, we've barely scratched the surface! So I'm debating, should I make it two parts, or one giant long story? (We're talking a lot of chapters; I don't even think I can give an approximate number!) You guys help me decide!**

**Last thing! I recently found out that I can reply to your guys' reviews! I know I'm such a newbie... lol. So you guys will start seeing responses from me! Unless you review as a guest, I can't reply to that, but I'm very appreciative of those as well! **

**Chapter 18**

Caroline was roused awake by the sound of her phone vibrating in her jacket. She must have fallen asleep sometime during the ride. She pulled it out to see Stefan was calling her. Strangely, it was still in perfect condition, seeing as it had been thrown around and wet.

She put it up to her ear.

"Stefan?"

"Caroline, where are you?"

Caroline looked out the window trying to see any landmarks, signs, or something.

"We're about an hour away from the town." Klaus whispered to her.

She smiled and nodded as a thank you.

"We're about an hour out from the town." She told Stefan.

Stefan replied. "Great, we followed another lead out west to Arizona. Decided to take a flight, Damon and I. If we don't find out anything, we're going to fly out to you guys, we want to try to track down Elena and Rebekah. It might be easier for you guys to find them though if they're headed up that way."

"Great sounds good, we're going to keep our eye out for them. Just be careful though, Katherine knows we're after her. She already tried to kill us all."

"Wait, what?" Stefan replied sounding shocked.

"I'll explain when we see you, it's a long story. Just be careful ok?"

Stefan sighed. "Yep we always are, hang on Damon wants to talk to you."

Caroline could hear Stefan giving Damon the phone.

"Blondie? If you see Elena, don't approach her. It's better if she and Rebekah know you're not there."

Caroline smiled at the name Damon called her, it always made her laugh. "Yes, Damon, I know. You be safe! Call me later."

"Yes mam', good luck." Damon said.

Caroline pulled the phone from her ear and hit the "end call" button. She looked at Nik, ready to explain, but forgot he could hear the conversation. He seemed to know what she was thinking.

He smirked. "I got it, love."

Vaughn sighed and spoke in his heavy accent. "Let's not forget you're in a car with a human."

Caroline laughed and explained the phone call. However, the phone vibrated in her pocket again. Had Stefan forgot to tell her something?

_Unknown Caller_

Hmm, that was weird. She brought it up to her ear again as Klaus looked at her with puzzlement.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, sweetheart, great to see you're doing what I've asked." Said the voice that Caroline had come to have nightmares about.

She looked at Nik, her eyes wide with fear. He stared back at the phone with a cold stare. He motioned for the phone, but Caroline held up her pointer finger as a signal to wait.

"I'm not doing it for you." She said harshly.

"That's funny, because you have no choice." Silas said.

"Just leave me alone, I'll get your stupid cure. But it's not my problem if someone beats me to it."

Silas evilly laughed. "Actually it is, especially if you want your loved ones alive…. Like your sweet little Nik." She could just imagine the stupid smirk on his face right now. He continued. "I know that he goes through your head constantly. You're done battling your conscience and you want him. Don't lie to yourself Caroline." She could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks as he spoke. He was right. She didn't want Nik to leave her, she felt safe with him.

Vaughn had leaned up in his seat a little to try to hear the conversation. Klaus looked like he was ready to go through the phone and kill Silas. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles had turned white

He didn't let up. "You know I'm right. However, what makes you think he even cares about you? You're nothing but a plaything to him. A baby vampire who is desperate for someone to like her because everyone swoons over your dear friend Elena. Klaus has had plenty of women in the past; strong, powerful women. You're nothing to him."

Caroline had tears streaming down her face at this point. She growled back her reply. "You know nothing of love."

Klaus looked at her. Had she said love? Was she implying something?

Silas just laughed. "You truly are a stupid, naïve, -"

Silas was cut off. Klaus grabbed the phone and yelled in his rage. "You will do wise to not forget this. You question my feelings for Caroline, you question me. As soon as we get this cure, it'll go down _your_ throat and I'll be sure I rip out your puny, human, heart."

With that Klaus hung up the phone and placed it back on Caroline's lap. He was fuming. How dare this ancient asshole question his feelings for Caroline!

Caroline just placed her hand on his; her beautiful blue eyes were now puffy from crying. She didn't believe him did she? Silas was wrong.

"Do not believe him, please Caroline. You are the strongest woman I've ever known. Do not doubt my feelings for you." He said as he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"I'm not. But I feel like it's true. I don't deserve you."

Vaughn chimed in. "Care, you're probably the toughest vampire I've ever met in my life. You didn't even flinch when you saw what I was. Are you kidding me?"

Caroline decided to let it go for now and just smiled at Vaughn. He was truly such a good friend to her.

**XX**

They had finally arrived at the small town. In a way it kind of reminded her of Mystic Falls. There was a tiny high school, a central park, and a few neighborhood developments. There were no motels or anything of the sort, so Klaus compelled a nice couple to leave their small apartment and go on vacation for a week. She smiled when he'd even given them money for their trip.

Vaughn took a look around. "There's one bedroom and a couch, that's not too bad."

Caroline nodded, but needed fresh air. She knew she shouldn't have let it get to her, but what Silas said really touched her deeply. And more than anything, it hurt.

"I'll be back in a few; I just want to check out the town." Caroline said.

Before Klaus could offer to go with her, she flashed out the door and down the street. She swiped her fingers under her eyes to try to get rid of any makeup that may have run as she cried. She felt like a complete idiot, but hey, girls are emotional. Especially female vampires. She decided to take this time to get blood from the blood bank, if she could only find where that was. She walked back to the town square, asking a passerby where the hospital was. She made her way to it, and snuck in and out, grabbing two bags of O blood. She felt her full strength return to her, and was thankful she didn't have to go too far out of her way. Now, she wanted to find Katherine. Things became personal after she tried to kill her yet again. Katherine may be centuries older than she was, but Caroline still had that fire within her that made it so nobody could push her around.

She decided to look for information at the local bar. She wasn't sure if Katherine had possibly changed her name, but Caroline didn't want to risk being seen. She pulled up her hood so it would be hard to see her face. The only thing easily visible was her long blonde braid down her side. As she entered, the smell of smoke hit her. It was early afternoon, so she guessed most of the people in these bar were the drunkards of the town. She went up to the bar and took a seat.

A young man came over to her from behind the bar. She was shocked by how much he resembled Matt. He was young, had blonde short hair, and blue eyes.

He put on a sweet smile. "Hello, I'm Liam. I've never seen you around here before."

Caroline knew what he was trying to do, but she went along with it. "Yes, I'm just stopping by to visit a friend, but I have no idea where she lives in this town. Maybe you can tell me if you recognize her?" Caroline said sweetly while pulling out her phone. She decided to show him a picture of Elena; it would work anyway since they were practically twins.

Liam studied the picture. "She actually looks familiar. She's been in the bar before. Her name is Katherine correct?"

Caroline couldn't hide her smile. Bingo! Katherine had been here and she hadn't changed her name.

"Yes, right. Do you know where she lives?" Caroline asked sweetly.

Liam frowned. "Unfortunately not, but you can go to the town sheriff and ask. She's my mother anyways, so just say you spoke with me. It's a small little neighborhood we have here; you shouldn't have too much trouble finding her."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thank you!" She turned to leave, but he put a hand on her shoulder.

"May I have your name?" He asked politely.

Uh oh, should she tell him? She opted not to. She couldn't risk anyone knowing she was here.

"Katie." She said.

"What a lovely name. Are you by any chance free tonight?" He asked with a full toothed grin.

He was a cute boy, but Caroline was with Nik. Wait with?

"I'm just passing through, but if I'm still here, than sure." She replied nonchalantly. She didn't have the heart to tell him no, after all, he had helped her.

"Great, maybe see you later?" He questioned.

"Yep!" She lied, and with that she walked out of the bar.

Now all she had to do was talk to the sheriff. She saw it down the street, and walked briskly to get there. That's when she caught sight of two girls. One with blonde hair and one with dark brown hair. When they turned around, she quickly hid behind the corner of the street. It was definitely Rebekah, but Elena looked different. She had side bangs now, and curly hair, with a streak of red. Was Rebekah transforming her into her little pet or something? She didn't have time to think, she couldn't be seen. Now it was turning into a race to find Katherine first.

When the girls turned away to get back into their car, Caroline slipped by, with her head down, and entered the alley behind the sheriff's office. She peered around the edge of the alley, just in time to see them leave, and then entered the building. She walked right up to the front desk, and peered around. She was the only one in here. She decided to take her hood down, making her look less sketchy.

She turned around and saw a little woman peering back at her. She also had blonde hair and blue eyes, and knew that it was Liam's mom.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" The woman asked.

She smiled sweetly. "Actually yes, I just got into town and am coming to visit a friend, except I have no idea where she may be and I can't get a hold of her. I just talked to your son Liam, and he said that I should come stop by and ask you?"

"Sure, no problem! Who can I help you find?" His mother asked.

"Her first name is Katherine. She looks like this." Caroline pulled out the same picture of Elena that she had shown Liam.

Caroline saw the sheriff's face show recognition. "Ah yes, Katherine. She was in just yesterday asking for a small apartment to rent. Actually two young ladies had just come in a few minutes before you asking the same thing as well. Are you all friends?"

Caroline's face dropped. So that's where Elena and Rebekah were going. Damn it! She had to get there right away. "Did you give them the address?"

The woman nodded uncertainly. "I did, is something wrong?" She had noticed Caroline's eyes grow wide when she told her about the girls.

Caroline quickly recovered and smiled reassuringly. "No of course not, I just didn't realize they were coming as well. Do you mind giving me the address? I don't mean to be rude but I need to go over right away."

The woman shook her head. "You're not being rude, don't worry honey." She searched her files and pulled out the paper containing information about the house. "Here you go!"

Caroline took the paper and copied the address into her phone. "Thank you so much!"

She handed back the paper and flashed out. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Klaus as she ran to the address.

"Caroline, where are you?" He asked.

"Quick Nik, I found Katherine. Here's the address, 1443 Elm Street and Ash. Meet me there; Elena and Rebekah are on their way."

She heard Klaus curse over the phone. "Alright I'll be right there."

She hung up and reached the house quite quickly. She turned up her hearing and listened as she heard things crashing around inside. Rebekah spoke.

"Give us the cure Katherine."

Katherine replied. "You'll have to kill me for it."

Caroline heard a few grunts, and figured Katherine was on the ground. She heard Elena speak. "Oh I plan to."

She heard the sounds of more struggle and then finally it was quiet. She heard Rebekah gasp. "The cure. We got it Elena, let's go."

Elena sounded disappointed. "Aw, can't we kill her first?"

Rebekah replied. "As much as I'd like to, we should just get going. We can kill her another time."

Elena sighed and Caroline quickly flashed around the house as the two girls walked out and got into the car. Rebekah secured the small cure around her necklace on her neck. Caroline cursed and flashed inside the house.

Katherine was standing up and pouring herself a shot of whiskey. She had blood pouring down her face from a gash in her head. In a heartbeat, Caroline flashed over to Katherine and kicked the glass out of her hand which shattered all over the floor. She took her by the throat and slammed her into the wall, choking her.

"Why did you give them the cure!" She demanded.

Katherine just grinned, and Caroline applied more pressure.

"Answer me you stupid bitch!" Caroline slammed Katherine off the wall again.

In a flash, Katherine head but Caroline with so much force it sent her to the floor. She pounced on top of her and pinned her down using her legs as well as her hands. "Looks like I didn't succeed in killing you. I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." With that Katherine reached into her boot and pulled out a wooden stake.

Caroline wasn't afraid however. Katherine may be stronger, but she was smarter, and after all she did know self-defense. She twisted her wrists in such a way that Katherine lost her grip and Caroline kicked the brunette off of her forcefully. She grabbed the bat that was next to the staircase and did a few tricks with it in her hand before she brought down on Katherine. Every blow she delivered left her feeling powerful. Katherine was bleeding everywhere, but Caroline wasn't finished yet. She was aware of the vervain water in the fish tank that Katherine must have put in as a safety precaution. She quickly went over the aquarium and dumped half of it on the little bitch.

Katherine screamed in agony, but was too weak to do anything about it. Caroline crouched down, the bat pinning Katherine down by the throat.

"You're right, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." With that, Caroline reached down into Katherine's chest and held her heart in her grip. This was it; she held the manipulative vampire's life in her own hands.

"Now you're going to answer my questions, or so help me God, I'll rip your heart out myself." Caroline demanded, her voice laced with venom and malice.

Katherine barely choked out her reply. She knew she had to answer to try and save herself. "Fi-ne. Can't—brea-the."

Caroline let up a little bit on her throat, but just enough for her to get words out.

Katherine looked up at Caroline with pure hatred. "That wasn't the real cure."

Caroline looked surprised. But she also felt relief flood through her. Katherine was pretty crafty, she had to admit.

Katherine replied in her same bitchy attitude. "Oh please, don't act so surprised."

Caroline glared at her, not interested in playing games. "Where's the real cure, Katherine."

Katherine didn't answer. Caroline gripped her heart harder and started to pull. She knew all too well what the pain of this felt like, and knew Katherine would give up the answer if she pushed her a little more.

Katherine cried out, but managed to reply. "In that book on the shelf."

To ensure Katherine wouldn't get up and come after her, she dumped more of the vervain water on her, and flashed over to grab the cure. Katherine screamed louder. She inspected it. It looked real.

"If this is another fake, I will kill you. Tell me the truth!" Caroline shouted.

"It's the real one, I promise! Now leave me be!" Katherine shrieked. Jeez this girl was desperate.

Having what she needed Caroline was prepared to walk out. She felt guilty though just ending the girl's life. She always had trouble ending people's lives. She partially felt bad for Katherine. Had she never known she was the doppelganger, she would have never turned out like this. That's why she did what she did next.

"You know, I should just kill you. End your miserable excuse for a life. You're the reason that everything has happened to everyone in Mystic Falls. It's always been all about _you_ and saving yourself because you're too much of a coward to face Klaus! You killed Elena's brother, Jenna, Alaric, everyone! You brought Klaus to Mystic Falls! You tried to not only kill me, but everyone else I care about! You're nothing but a cold-hearted, manipulative, deceiving, bitch. No one will ever love you. But you know what, I feel bad for you. Bad in the way that the only thing you can do is hurt other people, to make yourself feel better. So you know what, I forgive you Katherine. For everything. Don't make me regret not ending your life. Don't ever come back to Mystic Falls! Stay far, far away!" Caroline was raging, but knew she was making a good choice.

For the last part she got down and whispered into Katherine's ear. "If I ever see you again, I'll send dear Nik after you. He won't show you as much mercy."

With that she turned on her heel, face to face with Klaus. He looked just as shocked as Katherine. She wiped the blood from her nose and forehead with the back of her hand. She smirked as she walked out of the house.

Klaus was left staring at her with his jaw dropped. What had just happened?

**Hope you guys enjoyed! The reason I updated quicker is because of your reviews! Keep 'em coming! Thanks again guys!**


	19. At Last

**So I was super excited by your reviews and got to work on this chapter right away! I know this story is far from over but I have this little idea floating around in my mind for my next fic and I'm thinking something like a time travel? I love those stories! Let me know what you guys think!**

**WARNING: SMUT (I'll mark where it begins with an "O" and where it ends with an "O" so if you want to skip that, just look for the o's!)**

**Chapter 19**

Klaus stood there gaping. He had entered the doorway just as Katherine held up a stake. He was ready to jump in and save Caroline, but held off as she quickly regained her footing and pinned Katherine to the ground. He had watched in complete awe as the baby vampire took full advantage of her abilities and beat Katherine to a pulp. She was smart about it, and had quite a few tricks up her sleeve, especially when she pulled out the bat. He liked this side of her. It was the one that showed just how strong she was. Silas was absolutely wrong. She was the strongest girl he had ever seen. He smiled however, when Caroline apologized. This was why he was falling for her. She kept her light and her humanity and actually _forgave_ the one person who ruined her life. He smirked at Katherine and turned on his heel to follow Caroline out.

**XX**

Caroline walked down the street with an extra bounce in her step. She felt _damn good_. She had just done something that Stefan, Damon, Elena, or even Klaus couldn't do! She had never seen such fear in Katherine's eyes, especially when she knew she was about to die. She walked away from that house feeling powerful and satisfied. Like she had said before, nobody messes with Caroline Forbes.

Caroline was ripped from her thoughts when Klaus flashed in front of her. His face was hard to read, but he opened his mouth than closed it again. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

Caroline kept laughing. "Well, besides the fact that for once you are out of words, I just completely kicked Katherine's ass."

Klaus let out a smile at that. "You're correct; I am at a loss for words. You don't know how long I've wanted to see someone do that, and you have."

Caroline smirked as she inspected the cure. She stowed it away in her jacket pocket, making sure it couldn't get loose.

"Are you sure that's real?" Klaus asked uncertain.

"Yes, one hundred percent positive. Katherine knew that I would kill her if she was lying. If there's one thing she values more than anything, it's saving herself." Caroline answered firmly.

Klaus couldn't help but ask. "Would you have really killed her?"

Caroline turned down a side street. "It's better we're not seen."

He just stared at her, searching her crystal blue eyes for an answer.

She rolled her eyes and then sighed. "I suppose I would." She whispered.

Klaus looked at her. She was definitely strong.

Caroline changed the conversation. "So, I've been thinking. We shouldn't go back right away. Maybe we can make a plan to get rid of Silas, and the more time we pretend we're searching for the cure, the better off we'll be. Procrastination." She said with a wink.

Klaus chuckled. "That sounds great, but once my irritable sister and the doppelganger realize that they've received a false cure, I do believe they'll be back."

Caroline exhaled. "Yeah, but we'll go a little farther north, to a different town. We can think up a plan, and then fly back to Mystic Falls. Why don't I call Stefan and Damon and let them know we have it? Then we can wait for them to meet us here, and we can all work together?" At least it was a plan. Something they could work with for now.

Klaus nodded and leaned back against the brick building in the alley way. Caroline pulled out her cell phone and called the first Salvatore brother that showed up. Damon.

It rang twice. Damon's voice spoke. "Barbie, good to hear from you. What's up?"

Caroline explained. "Long story short, Rebekah and Elena were here, Katherine gave them a fake cure, I kicked Katherine's ass, got the real cure, and we're going to head a little more north and camp there for a while until we figure out a real plan. Can you and Stefan fly out as soon as possible?"

Damon started laughing hysterically. "Wait, you lost me after you said you kicked Katherine's ass. For real?"

Caroline couldn't hide her smile, and Klaus leaned over to talk into the phone. "It's true." He said with a grin.

Caroline could hear Stefan laughing as well in the background. "Woo, Blondie! Guess you'll have to give me a shot when we get home." Caroline could almost hear the seduction in his voice. What a flirt.

Klaus just rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it Damon." She laughed. "Can you guys meet us out here, or no?"

"Yea of course, we'll leave right away. Text me where you'll be staying." Damon replied blasé.

"Yep, I will, we'll leave this town in the morning. See ya." With that, Caroline hang up.

Klaus extended his hand. "Ready sweetheart? I was thinking we could have a victory dinner?"

Caroline just smiled and gathered his hand in hers. "Sounds perfect." She could hardly contain her excitement. He was such a gentlemen and she could only guess just how kind he would treat her tonight.

"What about Vaughn?" Caroline asked, just wanting to check on him.

"He'll be home for now. He said he had some hunter business to attend to?" Klaus said, not really knowing what Vaughn had meant when he said that.

"Okay, just checking. Let's go." She said pulling him along.

He just laughed and followed her, how could she not resist?

**XX**

She and Klaus had had a lovely dinner at one of the local but fancy restaurants. It was now dusk and they were walking down the street, hand in hand. Caroline had pulled her hood up again, afraid that Elena and Rebekah may come back and spot her. She wasn't concerned about Katherine anymore. The girl had known that Klaus was with Caroline, and if there was one thing she feared more than death itself, it was him.

They arrived at the edge of town, which was cut off by a cliff, with a waterfall falling into a river below. It was a beautiful sight, and the mountains were visible for miles.

"It's not as beautiful as you." Klaus said, turning to look her in the eyes.

She blushed and smiled. She had never been one for taking compliments, but Klaus had made her just feel so good about herself.

She wanted to be truthful with him, so she decided to lay her feelings out. Now was the perfect time.

"You know, I would always convince myself that we weren't right for each other. That this whole situation shouldn't be happening. We spent the last year trying to kill you and get you out of our lives. You ruined Elena's, and killed Tyler's mom. But, when I step back and look at the good side of you, I feel so drawn to you. I tried to fight it, but I can't anymore. I don't want to." She whispered, never breaking eye contact with him.

Klaus just smirked. "I'm glad you feel that way love." With that he leaned in so close that she could feel his hot breath tickling her nose and his lips hovering over hers. She closed the distance. It had been way too long since they had shared a kiss.

**OOO**

She wrapped her fingers in his hair and with her other hand, grabbed his neck, trying to draw him closer to her. His hands roamed down to her waist, holding her firmly in place. His lips were incredibly soft, and she couldn't help but notice the way they moved perfectly together. The kiss made her dizzy, and she couldn't even remember her kisses with Tyler feeling like this. When she finished, she sighed into his mouth, granting him access to her fully. His sweet, hot breath mixed with hers and their tongues battled inside. She could feel herself getting aroused, and he knew it too.

He dropped his mouth to her neck and kissed playfully down it, nipping at her with his baby teeth along the way. She moaned. It felt heavenly. She tried to pull him closer, but they were already pressed chest to chest. She pulled his hands up to her breasts. She knew what she wanted, and wasn't going back now. She needed him, she wanted him. She didn't care what her friends thought, what the world thought. Silas was probably going to end up killing her anyways, regardless of any kind of plan they had. She might as well do what she wanted.

Klaus pulled back and looked at her. He whispered into her ear and it sent shivers up her spine. "Are you sure? Here?"

"Yes." She replied. She didn't need Vaughn hearing anything.

He just smirked and kneaded her breasts through the fabric of her shirt, which she quickly shed off along with her jacket. Klaus grabbed them and jumped down off the cliff effortlessly landing, and flashing to the tree below.

"More secretive." He whispered seductively.

She moaned as he once again captured his lips with hers, and ripped off her bra, playing with her erect nipple. He made his way down, trailing kisses to her breast, before he took it in his mouth. Caroline groaned with delight, and could feel the heat all the way in her core. Klaus allowed his one hand to slowly make its way to her pants. He skillfully undid the button and zipper, and she wiggled out of her clothes. The only thing left on was her shoes and underwear.

"You're so beautiful." He said.

Klaus reached down to rub Caroline's core with his hand. She moaned and ground her hips into him, wanting him to just relieve her of everything.

"Please." She whispered.

He obliged and slowly laid her down on the grass. He pulled down her panties, and stared up at her in all her glory. Before he could begin, Caroline ripped off his shirt, leaving him looking at her with his perfectly defined abs. He was even more gorgeous than she had first thought.

He gently pulled her legs open, and looked at her one more time before diving in. She just nodded, awaiting the ecstasy. He used his fingers to probe her open, and then gingerly took his time before touching her most treasured spot. He wanted her to feel him make love to her, not just play with her as the stupid mutt Tyler had.

Caroline moaned loudly as his hot tongue finally made its way to her core. She sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes as he worked his tongue skillfully all around, touching her nub, then slipping back down into her hole. This was heaven, and nobody had ever made her feel like this before. She was approaching her high, and he knew it. He made his way back up to her nub, and this time, pushed two fingers into her. She cried out in desire and he smirked against her clit as he looked up at her. She was in her splendor and he was bringing moan after moan out of her mouth.

She started to shake as she approached her release, and Klaus took this to advantage and pumped harder. She cried out his name before arching her body off the ground. Klaus held her in place, and continued until after the waves of pleasure subsided and she was left panting. In a flash she had sat up and pulled his pants off, preparing herself for what was next. She and Nik would really become one.

One more time he whispered to her. "Are you sure?" He didn't want her to regret a thing.

"Yes." She replied, and pulled his erected member out, placing it at her entrance.

With that, he flipped her over, and slowly pushed into her, causing her to cry out and groan. He gave a few thrusts, and then filled her completely. She sighed happily, and moaned as he brought her to her peak once again. She looked into his eyes and whispered "Nik." This caused the two of them to make their releases at the same time.

After they had come down from their high, they laid on the grass, out of breath.

"That was amazing." Caroline said, and leaned over to kiss him on his lips.

"I agree." He said smiling against her lips. "Shall we go home?"

**OOO**

Klaus and Caroline silently entered the house, it was around nine p.m. Vaughn was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He turned around to face them, gun in hand.

Caroline held out her hands. "Whoa, Vaughn! Easy! It's just us."

Vaughn quickly put the gun down. "Where the hell have you two been?" He said, thoroughly concerned.

Klaus stepped forward. "We were hunting down the cure. We got it." Caroline took the cure out of her pocket and showed him.

Vaughn smiled. "How did you guys get it?"

Caroline laughed. She would never stop bragging about beating the crap out of Katherine. "I had to take Katherine out to do it, but we're set." She told him the rest of the plan, how they were going to go north a little while.

Vaughn took it all in and agreed. All of a sudden Caroline felt the events of the day take its toll on her. She was exhausted.

"Alright boys, I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight." With that Caroline walked upstairs to the single bedroom of the house.

Vaughn just smirked and nodded upstairs. "Go ahead mate."

Klaus shook his head and smirked. "Goodnight Vaughn."

He bounded up the stairs after Caroline. When he approached the room, she had her back turned, pulling the sheets down from the bed. He sneakily approached her and then playfully grabbed her from behind and threw her onto the bed. She giggled and punched him in the arm.

He faked a hurt expression. "Ow, take it easy there." He joked.

Caroline smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. She gave him a wink and fell back onto the bed, taking out her long braid and letting her hair fall across the pillow.

Klaus turned off the lights and lay next to her. "You know, I was supposed to meet someone tonight." Caroline said, trying to sound serious.

"What?" Klaus said as he narrowed his eyes."

She quickly explained the Liam situation.

He grinned. "I hope that I was a better date then."

She laughed and leaned into him. "You most definitely were."

With that he kissed her on her forehead and pulled her in close. He wasn't going to let her go.

**Ok, so I was incredibly hesitant to put that little scene in this fic. I was not only scared to write it in fear that you all wouldn't like it and stop reading my fic, but it's also my first smut scene. I decided to go for it though, because when I read other fanfictions, the smut never bothered me. If anything, it showed how much passion the two really had. And since I love Klaus and Caroline, I decided, why not? So, let me know because I can always fix it! Was it good, bad? Please review it up, that's why I decided to release another chapter today! **

**Also this isn't beta'd so I apologize for the errors.**


	20. The Great Plan

**Hey guys! I hope you all still like the story! I didn't get much of a response to last chapter which makes me kind of nervous, but no matter! With any luck this chapter will be a lot better, after all we'll spend a little time with Emma and Elijah! Once we get back to Mystic Falls things will definitely get intense! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

The trio had made their way up to a small town in Vermont and was awaiting the arrival of the Salvatore's as well as Emma and Elijah. Instead of Emma and Elijah searching for the cure, they had decided to leave that to the other two groups and search for a way to kill Silas, just in case it proved difficult to find the cure. Emma had decided to ask help from her grandmother's friend who was a powerful witch. They would be arriving with the information later.

Caroline walked up to the vacant log cabin. It was upstate and off into the woods. Klaus had used it before a few years ago when he was making his way to Maine.

The anxiety of waiting for the news from Emma and Elijah was killing her and she could feel both of the boy's stare directed at her. She decided to slip outside to think a little bit. In the last day she hardly felt like herself, but she didn't understand why. She hadn't regretted sleeping with Klaus at all. She felt thrilled by it. So what had her so troubled?

She heard the door open and close and turned around to see Vaughn walking out. They hadn't had a one on one conversation in so long.

"Hey." He said casually.

Caroline gave him a weak smile. "Hi."

He walked up next to her and folded his arms on the railing of the deck, staring out into the woods. "I know a troubled face when I see one. What's got you so bothered?" He asked, looking back at her.

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, I just feel on edge, you know?"

He nodded. "Is it Klaus?"

"No, not at all." She said quickly. She was over the whole bad boy thing. Was it wrong? Yea. Did she really care anymore? Nope.

"Don't lie to me silly." He said with a grin.

Caroline laughed. "I swear I'm not! I guess it just has something to do with Silas."

Vaughn turned the whole side of his body to face her and leaned his head on his arm which was being supported by the rail. "What do you mean?"

She frowned. She didn't really know how to tell Vaughn this. It had been on her mind for so long. "Not trying to be negative here, but I can't help but feel like this isn't going to end well for me. I mean think about it. Silas is the oldest creature of all time and can shape shift. Not only that, but he can get into people's heads and make them imagine things that aren't really there. He has the power of mind control, and he could be miles away to do it!"

"Care-"Vaughn tried to say.

She put up her hand. "Don't try to tell me it's going to be ok, Vaughn. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch, but Klaus and his family spent centuries running from Mikael. Silas is like Mikael times one hundred. He's lethal, and considering a weak, baby vampire like me? I'm a piece of cake."

Vaughn just shook his head. "I wasn't about to say it's going to be okay, because nothing is ever easy or going to turn out one hundred percent. I've researched as well as dedicated my life to finding and killing Silas and the studies I've found haven't showed much. But the thing I don't agree with is that you call yourself weak. If Silas is going to try to take you down, he's going to have to take _all_ of us down." Vaughn said determined.

Caroline just smiled and pulled Vaughn in for a hug. "I'm sorry for getting defensive. You're the best friend ever." She laughed over his shoulder.

Vaughn pulled back and winked before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're a strong girl Caroline. Anyone who can bring down Katherine in one go makes it into my book." With that he pulled away leaving Caroline standing there to reenter her thoughts. He loved the girl, but as a friend, and would look out for her above all costs. He may have at one point thought he could give it a try with her, but the way Klaus looked at her; he felt he should allow them to be together.

As Vaughn walked back inside, Caroline jumped from the porch to the nearest tree, landing in it. She walked out from the branch to the trunk and rested her back on the trunk of the tree, pulling her knees to her chest.

She closed her eyes as she took in all of the sounds and smells of the Vermont forest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma and Elijah had been traveling for ten hours now and were nearing Vermont. Elijah and she had been all across the southern states visiting witch after witch. Some would welcome the pair kindly and tell them all they knew about the dreaded monster, Silas. Others would the slam the door straight in their faces, and even though Elijah wanted nothing more than to compel the witches to tell the two everything they knew, he wouldn't do that to Emma.

The two had grown incredibly close in the last few days. They shared stories and laughed together. They almost seemed like an old couple who had never grown tired of each other. Emma's feelings for the Original grew stronger every day, and even though it was difficult for Elijah to admit, he felt for the girl as well. He had protected her at every corner. Especially after the very close run in they had down in New Orleans.

He reminisced on the memory of two nights ago. They had just visited a witch who wasn't particularly thrilled to see them. In fact, she didn't even want to speak the name of Silas. She had threatened them to leave and never return and said that Emma was a disgrace of a witch. It had affected Emma greatly and she had decided to go out for a walk to clear her head rather than go to sleep back at the hotel right away.

What Elijah didn't know, was that there was a large population of vampires. Especially bloodthirsty vampires. As Emma walked down a side street that merged onto a main street, she was stopped by four vampires. They had closed her in a circle, looking to prey on her.

Fortunately however, Emma, being a witch herself, linked her mind and Elijah's together and could channel messages to him. She had sent him her distress signal, knowing she could only do so much.

She was able to give them all aneurisms, but her power being split four ways made it forcibly easier to recover and attack her. Even her expression wasn't enough to protect her. She had been bitten and nearly drained by the time Elijah had reached her. After that he knew he couldn't let her out of his sight again.

Their main goal was to find anything in order to stop Silas without handing over the cure, as well as save Caroline. Luckily for the two, they had. However, it came at a dangerous price.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why did youjust kiss Caroline on the cheek?" Klaus said, glaring down at Vaughn.

Vaughn rolled his eyes and walked past Klaus who stood blocking his way. "Is it against the law to be a friend?"

Klaus scoffed. "I didn't know that kisses were in the friend zone."

Vaughn just gave a cocky smirk. "I suppose that now you do."

Klaus was tempted to punch the stupid hunter and teach him to mind his manners. He did _not_ appreciate anyone touching Caroline. Even if it was a close friend. She may trust and like the hunter, but for some reason, Galen Vaughn gave him a bad vibe.

Klaus decided to get to the root of the problem. "Is there a specific reason why Caroline is upset?"

Now it was Vaughn's turn to mock. "I'm surprised that you don't know. Even I could pinpoint it without her telling me."

Klaus kept an even and steady gaze on Vaughn and said through clenched teeth. "_Why is she upset_?"

Vaughn shook his head. "So much for being one step ahead. She's upset because of _Silas_."

"Oh." Klaus let out. He had honestly thought she was regretting their time together. He didn't want to eavesdrop on Vaughn and her conversation just in case she was. He wouldn't want to hear her say it out loud. "My family can protect her so why is she so scared?"

"I would let her tell you, but I assume she wouldn't tell you the truth in fear she'd worry you. We all know that Silas is the oldest creature on earth. With that said, we also know that he'll be no easy feat. She had stated that he's infinitely more powerful than Mikael, and you and your family had a very difficult time bringing him down. She's got it set in her mind that her predicament won't end well and she doesn't want anyone getting hurt for her." Vaughn stated. He didn't like Klaus, but felt as if it was his duty to inform Klaus anyway. Maybe he could at least try to set Caroline's mind at ease.

Klaus just crossed his arms and sighed. He placed a hand on Vaughn's shoulder. "Thank you for being honest mate. I apologize for losing my temper." With that he pushed past Vaughn and out to the front as he heard a faint hum of an engine coming down the road. He didn't like apologizing and knew that had he not known Caroline, he wouldn't have. She brought out a lot of new things from him. From his _human_ side.

Not too much later, a black Q7 pulled into the driveway. Emerging from the driver's seat was none other than Damon Salvatore. His brother appeared from the passenger side. Klaus went down to greet the brothers. Vaughn walked down the stairs from the porch to join Klaus's side. In an instance he was pressed against the ground by Damon.

"You're the asshole that held me captive!" Damon yelled.

Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"Don't you give me attitude, _Galen_." Damon spat.

Vaughn winced at the usage of his first name.

"What is this traitor doing here?" Damon questioned.

Klaus shoved Damon off the poor soul and helped Vaughn to his feet. "He's with us for now. He and Caroline have become friends and he has promised to help her and use all of his knowledge of Silas to defeat him."

Damon gave a cocky smile. "I suppose you're just putting up with him for the time being then?"

Klaus smirked. "Something like that."

Just then Caroline flashed down from her tree after hearing voices. She ran to the front of the house and smiled. She had missed one of her best friends, Stefan. Without warning she ran up and tackled him in a hug. Stefan looked genuinely shocked as the small blonde gripped him tightly.

"Glad to see you missed me, Care." Stefan said with a smile.

Caroline froze after realizing her childish ways. She pulled back but smiled. "Sorry! Just was a bit excited. It's the emotions acting up again." She blamed.

Stefan just laughed. "It's fine Caroline, I missed you as well."

Caroline just glanced at Damon. "Hi Damon."

Damon faked a hurt look and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah hi Barbie. What am I? Road kill? I get dissed a hug but my _darling_ brother gets one?" Damon replied sarcastically.

Caroline giggled but walked up to Damon and gave him a hug. "Sorry!" She whispered.

"It's ok Blondie, no offense taken. Although I expect the hug first next time. Anyways, what's next?"

Klaus replied to Damon first. "We wait on Elijah and Emma, who from what I hear, has found something that may be able to defeat Silas." Klaus looked at Caroline when he said the last part. She had caught on. Damn Vaughn! Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

"Why don't we take this inside?" Stefan suggested.

It was an hour later and the group had been sitting down in the small living room talking about the events of the last few days. Caroline and Klaus told about the car ride and the man and how Caroline handed Katherine's ass to her. Damon had insisted that Caroline demonstrate everything she did. She decided to oblige as it kept the mood light. It was almost as if they were just a bunch of friends, having a good time. Damon had laughed so hard he cried and Caroline couldn't help but laugh too. Never in her life had she seen Damon find something so hilarious.

Stefan and Damon had talked about their lead out west, and how Damon had wanted to make a stop at Vegas before coming to Vermont, but Stefan had to break his neck so that he couldn't. Klaus couldn't hold back his laughter at that one.

The group had been so distracted in laughter and stories that they hadn't heard the roar of an engine approaching the cabin. Out of nowhere a pair of headlights pulled into the gravel right beside the Salvatore's car.

Everyone was hesitant and ready to attack, but relaxed once Emma and Elijah emerged from the black Cadillac. Caroline let out a huge grin and rushed out the door at vampire speed to squeeze Emma in a tight embrace.

"Caroline-you're-" Emma tried to speak.

Caroline squealed. "I forgot you're human! Sorry! I missed you!" Caroline was genuinely happy that Emma was back. She was starting to miss having female company, especially with no feelings Elena and M.I.A. Bonnie.

This time Emma gave Caroline a hug, much looser than Caroline's previous one. "I missed you too, Care."

Elijah nodded at Caroline and then proceeded to Nik and gave him a firm handshake and pat on the back.

Caroline wiggled her eyebrows, motioning to Elijah and Emma giggled in return. Emma whispered to Caroline so only she could hear. "I have so much to tell you!"

"Can't wait!" Caroline replied. The two girls linked arms and marched inside.

The rest of the afternoon into early evening was spent talking and catching up. Emma and Elijah had news to break, but didn't want to spoil anybody's mood for the rest of the day, for what they both knew was dangerous. However, the subject eventually came up.

"So, what did you two find out?" Damon asked. Of course it would be Damon.

Elijah looked at Emma and nodded. "I'll allow Emma to explain. However, I do ask that all of you allow her to finish and not interrupt her."

Everyone seemed to agree on the matter and eagerly watched Emma, waiting for her to begin.

She sighed and then began. "Not many people know much about Silas. There are very few witches who would dare to go against him and help someone like us. However, Elijah and I followed a lead that eventually led us to find a woman in Georgia. She was at first reluctant to help, but then she found out what my bloodline was and decided she would aid us. She is the only witch that truly knows much about Silas."

Emma glanced nervously at Elijah. He gave her a reassuring smile. She began again. "What I'm about to tell you all has never been tested, therefore there's no knowing if it may work. It is a _major_ risk and will require two witches, both who can use expression. This spell will do something similar to what the cure would do. Thus, rendering the cure to someone else who could use it." At this point Stefan and Damon looked at each other. If this worked, Elena could be free to take the cure.

Emma kept going. "Silas is the first immortal being of all time; therefore it's necessary to sacrificed three supernatural creatures. One witch, one werewolf, and one vampire. This will be done by the percussor, or assassin as it is known in English." Emma looked at Caroline. "It has to be you Caroline, no one else."

Caroline nodded. "That is all I must do? Murder one of each creature?"

Emma shook her head negatively. "No, I'm afraid it gets more complicated than that. I have the ability to give you power and strength, as you will not be able to stand against Silas on your own. I was thinking that your friend Bonnie could help me as I know she uses expression. I can draw powers from three people, or creatures and tie that power to an object, for instance a necklace. While you wear this, you will be very powerful. The only thing is, the people you draw your power from will become human for a short time, until you take the necklace off. It renders them very vulnerable. When you take it off, they're what they are previous to the whole thing. However, if you die, so do they."

Caroline took a deep breath. This was absolutely crazy, but what choice did she have?

"Wait let me get this straight. In order to save us all, you and Bonnie have to use your expression to draw power from three people, or creatures rather. That makes them human for the time being. I tie it to an object and while I wear it I'm the most powerful creature around?"

Emma nodded yes.

Caroline continued." Those three are human, and while I wear the object, I have to kill each supernatural creature. Then while Silas is vulnerable, I can kill him? But if I fail, the four of us die?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Precisely, yes." Emma said.

"Wow, talk about power. And pressure." Caroline said, closing her hands into a fist.

Emma scanned the room, taking in everyone's facial expressions. Klaus had his eyes shut, in deep thought with his fists clenched, Elijah was neutral as always, Vaughn looked stunned, and the Salvatore's were both looking at each other.

Finally Caroline broke the silence and whispered. "I'll do it."

Klaus immediately opened his eyes. "Like hell you will. I'll do it."

Caroline glared at Klaus and Emma interjected. "You can't Klaus. It has to be Caroline. She's the one he asked to do his job."

"Surely there is a cloaking spell or something! If there is a spell as powerful as this, can't you disguise me as Caroline? I mean, we don't even know if this is going to work! We can't do it, it's too risky! Besides, Caroline hasn't been a vampire long, she doesn't have that much experience with fighting skilled enemies! If there was a spell as powerful as this, I would have known about it centuries ago!" Klaus was practically shouting.

Caroline winced like she'd been slapped. She turned to him. "Thanks _Niklaus _for having faith in me." She practically spat out. "I bested Katherine which is something you hadn't _ever_ been able to do! I've survived quite a lot, have I not?" Caroline shouted back.

Damon interjected. "The girl's got a point Klaus."

Caroline turned back to Emma. "This is the end of the discussion. I will do it and you all are responsible for finding me three people. I _won't_ _fail_." She replied and with that rushed outside.

What was she getting herself into?

**And so the plot thickens! What do you all think about this crazy plan! Please, please, please give me feedback! I love you all so much for making this story such a reality for me! Until next time!**


	21. Reunion

**Thanks again everyone for all of the continued support! You guys keep this story going! **

**I did want to apologize though if I caused any confusion in the last chapter! I hope this one clears up some of it! If any of you are still confused, feel free to message me, or just review! I'll be happy to help (: **

**Chapter 21**

Klaus couldn't understand how a spell of this caliber could have evaded him. He knew about every single powerful spell there was, but this particular spell surpassed them all. Perhaps it was because this spell was one entry in one grimoire in the entire world. This was going to turn out insane!

Klaus made a move to go after Caroline, but Emma spoke. "Let her be, she needs time."

Klaus looked over his shoulder, but decided to listen to Emma, as he was sure Caroline needed to process everything that had happened.

"We need to choose three." Damon said strongly.

Elijah stepped forward. "Preferably three of the strongest creatures in the world. I was thinking, for starters, you Niklaus."

Klaus's head shot up and his eyes met his brothers. "That is out of the question." He growled.

Elijah disappointingly shook his head at his younger brother. "I would do it, but you are the strongest out of us all. It is the only logical thing."

Klaus stood up in a fury. "I will not sacrifice my immortality and power for a stupid spell that may not even work! I will certainly not put Caroline in danger like that! How do we know that she can even control it! We don't!"

"Calm down brother. We don't have much time, and this is better than nothing at all! We need Caroline to be as strong as possible!" Elijah had always kept his composure, but when it came to his brother Klaus, he went crazy. Could his younger brother be so stupid as to not realize that Caroline needed him? He was too ignorant for his own life that he wasn't even considering any of theirs. He continued. "We want Caroline to be as invincible as possible. You are the original hybrid Nikalus. Not only that, but we can only be killed by a white oak stake; whereas any other hybrid can be killed by ripping their heart out or a regular stake. All I'm asking is that you think upon it brother."

Klaus just rolled his eyes but nodded. "I don't promise anything Elijah, but I will consider it."

Elijah gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Damon intervened. "Great, now that leaves us with two other supernatural creatures. I was thinking a witch perhaps? Emma, you and Bonnie can teach Caroline some spells and maybe expression, depending upon the witch we find."

Emma spoke up in reply. "I was thinking that maybe I could give up my powers for Caroline."

Elijah shot a surprised look at her and walked over to her, standing in front of her. "There is no way you're sacrificing yourself like that. We need you and Bonnie to perform the spell and be there in case anything goes wrong. We can find another witch."

Emma sighed and brought her hand up to her face. "Besides Bonnie, there is no other witch that I know of who can control expression as well as we can."

Klaus spoke up, being pulled from his thoughts. "I do."

Everyone's gaze turned to him. "The only problem with this witch is that we have to locate her. However, it shouldn't be a problem for you Emma, if you can do a location spell, given how powerful you say you are."

Emma nodded. "I can do that and pinpoint her to a region, but if you want more specific, I'll need a possession of hers."

Klaus gave a smug smile. "I already have something. Remember, I'm always a step ahead." He continued ready to explain. "Anyways, a few centuries ago when I first found out about the dagger, I went to a particular witch in Europe to help me create more. Her lineage is definitely the most powerful bloodline I have met in a long while. She let me in on a little secret, telling me that each new witch who comes of age is trained the same: they maintain the secret of the daggers as well as other things not many witches or people know. If we can find their latest descendent, we will use her."

Stefan, who had been listening the whole time, seemed to question Klaus directly. "That's two then. What about the third?"

Emma took a deep breath and twisted her hands together nervously. "I have something to say." She managed to get out in a small voice.

Everyone once again turned to look at the young witch. Her beautiful and long brown hair was tied back in a high pony tail with an elegant braid along the side.

Damon motioned for her to go ahead, a sly smile on his face.

She stepped forward into the center of the room. "My witch powers have gone a long way. I've yet to meet another witch who is able to do this. I vowed to myself that I'd never tell anybody. However, we need to restore balance and save Caroline."

Klaus was looking at Emma with eager eyes. The witch looked shaky and hesitant about what she was to say. "Continue, Emma." He said kindly.

She closed her eyes then opened them. She was going to go to hell for saying this. Her and her sister Gia were the only ones who were able to do this that she knew of. "I can raise the dead, or rather, their spirits."

An eerie silence filled the room. Elijah looked at her while gawking. "You never told me this?" He asked, almost hurt.

She looked away from his handsome face. "I couldn't."

"And why not?" Elijah asked puzzled.

"Because nobody knows except my sister. It's dangerous that I'm even telling you all this. It pretty much means certain death for me and my sister, but it's the only way to help Caroline."

"What do you mean?" Damon questioned. He was most definitely intrigued.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She might as well start from the beginning. "My sister Gia was almost killed one night before Elijah saved her. I knew after that night that if I lost her, I wouldn't be able to live. She's my best friend and I love her with everything I've got. She's my only family. Ever since I had turned eighteen, I could feel this kind of electricity in me, and when I confronted a witch about it needing answers, she told me I was very powerful and that one day it could consume me. However, I needed a way to ensure my sister's safety, and that meant possibly bringing her back from the dead. So I taught myself, and invented the spell."

Klaus just shook his head in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that for such a young witch, you're insanely powerful? No witch can just invent a spell. If you're a witch and are supposed to balance out nature, surely that's not possible."

Emma just shrugged. "I have no desire to be disbursed by dark magic or expression. I only use it in dire situations. I'm not sure how it just happened. All I know is I created the verses and my magic took care of the rest."

Elijah just held his face in his hand before studying Emma's face. "I had no idea." He whispered.

Emma gave him a small smile before readdressing the group. "Naturally I taught the spell to Gia. We are the only two who know and as you can imagine, anyone knowing about this will put us in harm's way. That is why this must be kept a secret."

Stefan stood up. "You have our word, Emma. Damon and I won't speak of it."

She smiled thankfully and looked to Klaus. He gestured outward with his hands. "I won't say anything, especially if this will help Caroline. I wouldn't endanger you or her."

"Your secrets safe with me. Although I must say I'm quite amazed." Vaughn said with a chuckle.

"Why is a ghost going to help Caroline?" Stefan asked quizzically.

Emma quirked an eyebrow. "Well, after doing some logical thinking, they're immune to mind control. I mean they're dead. Just souls, and have no memories, nothing for Silas to tap in to. And they seem to be able to disappear and reappear at inconvenient times."

Stefan laughed a little at the last bit, leading Emma to give a small smile.

He nodded, obviously understanding now.

"I will also keep your secret." Came the deep and majestic voice of Elijah. Emma turned to him and blushed before giving him a heartwarming grin.

"So it's settled. We find the witch you were talking about Klaus, I raise a powerful spirit from the dead, and maybe you sacrifice your invincibility for a bit."

Klaus looked unhappy but nodded. "We better make preparations quickly then and as I said before, I will think upon it. By the way, why must it be Caroline?"

Emma opened her mouth, but shut it again. Technically, it didn't have to be Caroline. "Well." She began. "It can only be attempted by a vampire. Naturally, they are the strongest so they will be able to absorb all of the energy and power without being destroyed. So really, it could be either Stefan or Damon. However, Caroline is indeed the one who Silas had asked to do his dirty work. She can't risk losing her loved ones if he catches onto us. He wouldn't suspect a thing from her. After all, to her she's just some random young vampire."

Before anyone else could comment, she decided to set the plan in motion.

"Damon and Stefan." Emma addressed. "I'm going to need you to go out and find me a witch, a vampire, and a hybrid, all for a sacrifice."

The two Salvatore brothers looked at each other with understanding. "We will depart in the early hours of the morning." Stefan said.

She turned to Klaus and Vaughn. "Perhaps you two can quickly locate that witch. We don't want to take too long, Silas could be waiting."

The two men nodded and walked off into the other room, Klaus obviously upset, and Stefan and Damon close behind.

It was just Elijah and Emma in the room now. Caroline was still outside.

Emma frowned and looked upon the ground, not able to meet his face after feeling ashamed for not telling him of her abilities.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell-"

Emma was cut off as her face was raised by Elijah's gentle touch. He brought his warm lips to hers in a fluid motion and snaked an arm around her waist, pressing her body close to his. The kiss was passionate and short, but left Emma feeling like a giddy girl on the inside. She looked up into his handsome face, and he leaned forward to plant a light kiss on her forehead.

He smiled and breathed his next words. "I'll make sure of it that you're safe my little Emma."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline had run out into the middle of the Vermont forest while trying to clear her head. She welcomed the gentle breeze and the familiar smell of pine. Once again her mind wandered to Klaus. He was so irritable! Why should she suspect anything different from him? It's always been about him, why should she think she was anything that could change him, make him see differently?

And how the hell was she supposed to deal with this? Becoming the most powerful thing on the planet? Could she even control it?

_Stop it Caroline._

She needed to calm down and relax. However she couldn't take a deep breath though until she had reached Bonnie. She decided to give her a call, once again. Of course, she reached her voicemail. Where was Bonnie when she needed her most?

"_Bon, I really need to know where you are. We're all in danger and I need to see you right away. Please call me back, this is of utmost importance. You have me worried sick."_

With that Caroline hung up once again. What good would this plan be without Bonnie, the other witch?

Just then she felt her phone ring again. It was weird how she always seemed to have reception in the strangest places. She smiled thinking it just had to be Bonnie; there was no way it couldn't be. However when she saw Tyler's name, her face fell. She had completely forgotten about him until now. She sighed and decided she had to take it.

Tyler's worried and deep voice was the first thing she heard. "Caroline Forbes! You had me worried sick! Why did you never call?"

Caroline just sighed into the phone. She couldn't deal with this right now. "Tyler, I'm so sorry. Just know that I'm safe and will be back soon."

"Caroline you're not getting off this phone until you tell me! What is going on?" Tyler was beginning to get angry.

"Listen Tyler, I can't describe everything, but just know that there is a very dangerous man in town. His name is Silas and he's going to try to kill everyone I love. We're going to stop him. I need you to listen to me for once and do exactly as I say." A thought occurred to Caroline and she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it earlier!

"No, I'm coming to find you and protect you." Tyler said determinedly.

"Tyler, don't you dare. I'm safe and by you trying to find me you'll put me in danger. I need you to swear to me that you will take my mom and get yourself out of town. Tell her that I said so and she needs to go visit our cousins for a little while. She'll understand and explain to you. Please Tyler."

Caroline could hear a deep breath from over the phone. She knew he was hesitant. "Fine, but only for you, Care."

Caroline let out a held breath. "Thank you so much Ty."

"Call me soon please!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I will. Thanks again." Caroline said and with that hung up. At least her mom and Tyler would be safe.

She was sick and tired of this whole situation. She would never feel at ease until this was put to an end and her best friends were all safe. She sighed and sat on the ground. She credited herself on being a pretty strong person for the most part, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell to the ground and pulled her face into her hands and let the tears seep out of her eyes and onto her face. They were silent tears but it did little to ease her feelings. She was going to hold three people's lives in her hands. She didn't even want to mention the fact that she was infuriated with Klaus. He always had to be so selfish.

The air seemed to become colder, and it was then that Caroline felt the first signs of the snow. It sent chills up her spine and started to land on her, but she didn't care. She was pissed off and upset, and she needed to get it all out. How come this happened to her? Ever since she had become a vampire, she only wanted to help everyone. Now she would fail them all.

Normally she didn't get cold, but she could feel it enveloping her and creeping up within her as well as out. She shivered, and that's when she felt the strong, warm arms around her body, holding her tight. She knew exactly who it was, and her first impulse was to leave and get away from him. He was the one who had decided to be selfish one second and now show her affection the next.

He brought her closer to him, and shrugged off his jacket to place on her. He rested his face in her hair and whispered.

"Shhh, Caroline. It'll be alright."

She decided to just give up and let him hold her. She nuzzled in close to his chest and wiped the few tears she had with his shirt, knowing he wouldn't mind.

She pulled back her face and looked into his eyes. He looked back into her blue crystals and noticed they were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly.

Klaus just smiled at her. "No need to be sorry darling. I'll bring you back to the cabin. We can talk about this tomorrow." He swooped her up bridal style, and ran through the woods at vampire speed until he reached the house. He set her down on the porch.

Caroline sniffled once and walked into the house. She was exhausted and planned on getting some shut eye early tonight. She figured she wouldn't be able to sleep with Nik tonight, especially if the Salvatore's were here. There were only three bedrooms anyways.

She walked into the house and right into the kitchen. Damon and Stefan were each toasting to each other with a cling of their glasses. She smiled a bit as the two brothers took their shots and laughed about whatever they were talking about. She loved seeing them like this and getting along. They turned their attention to her when she came into view.

"Care for a drink Blondie?" Damon said with a smirk.

"I really shouldn't." She laughed. She was intending to sleep, but perhaps one final drink with the brothers wouldn't be awful. After all, what if it was the last time they could all hangout and laugh together?

Stefan just grabbed the bottle of Bourbon and started to pour. "You really shouldn't but you will, because we're amazing and you can't not drink with the Salvatore brothers."

Caroline giggled at this and accepted the glass. Damon raised his glass for another toast.

"What shall we make this to?" Stefan asked, raising his whiskey in the air.

Damon made a humming noise and acted like he was pondering. Caroline couldn't help herself but laugh at him again. He must have finally decided as he shouted, "Oh I know! To kicking Katherine and Silas' ass!"

Caroline let out her soft giggle again and clinked her glass with Stefan and Damon. She downed her whiskey in one go.

Damon decided to be brave. "So what's with you and Mikaelson?"

Caroline cursed herself for blushing at that. She tried to look away.

Stefan just let out a loud chuckle and pointed. Obviously this wasn't the two's first shot of the night. "So she does have feelings for him!"

Caroline just played with the empty goblet in her hand. "So what if I do?" She asked daringly.

No one had an answer for that.

Caroline just winked. "Right boys, well I'll be going to bed now. See you in the morning?"

Stefan shook his head. "Nope, we'll be gone pretty early. We're getting the sacrifices. I'll text you on our way back."

Caroline winced at the word sacrifices but waved goodnight and walked down the hallway to the rooms. She passed the living room on the way and saw Vaughn propped up on the couch, his eyes closed. She assumed that he was sleeping. She continued down the hall way and listened in. Only one room's door was shut and she could hear voices whispering. Elijah and Emma.

She smiled to herself. Maybe it'd work out for them after all.

She entered the room where she had placed her bag earlier. It seemed to be the master bedroom of the cabin. She went over to the light switch and turned it on, jumping at Nik who was lying on the bed. How did she not sense him?

"You scared me!" She laughed. "Where did you come from?"

Klaus just smirked and pointed to the window. She opened her mouth in an "o" formation.

Caroline went over to her bag, intending to get changed. "I do have to change you know." She said, raising her eyebrow at him.

He gave her his trademark smirk. "Well don't mind me love. I'm just here to enjoy the view." He wiggled his eyebrows at her in return.

She rolled her eyes and retrieved her sweatshirt and sweatpants, changing in record time. She went over to the lights and turned them out and lay on the bed facing Klaus.

"You do know that Damon and Stefan will know you're in here." Caroline whispered.

Klaus moved a stray blonde lock out of her face. "I don't mind, do you?"

She softly spoke back. "No." With that she leaned in close, gently placing her soft lips on his. It felt good to kiss him again, as she hadn't all day.

"She somehow managed to pullback first and snuggled under the covers. "Goodnight, Nik."

He smiled. "Goodnight sweetheart." And pulled her in close.

**Sorry again for the long wait! Finals have consumed me! Ahh! Once they're over however, I PROMISE you that I will update sooner! Thanks again guys and don't forget to review! I want to know what you all think! **


	22. Learning Magic

**Hey guys! I really want to apologize for the long wait between updates. My schedule has been hectic between balancing finals and work. Now that I actually have a breather though, I'm going to do my best to get these chapters out to you guys! I have a few things to talk about, but I'll mention them at the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

It had been two full days of nonstop craziness. Caroline hadn't had any rest except for two hours of sleep the previous night and hadn't seen Nik except for glimpses of him. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side but was kept from him as she had been busy learning spell after spell from Emma, and how to open up her expression channel once she possessed the witches' powers.

Elijah and Nik had successfully tracked down the witch and preparations were being made for her arrival. The Salvatore's had successfully captured all three supernatural creatures and were on their way back from Maine.

Bonnie still had yet to contact Caroline, which worried her more than the world ending. Without Bonnie, this plan wouldn't work. It would take way too long to find another witch of Bonnie's caliber. Caroline called her every hour for the past two days, leaving message after message. Where was she?

"Caroline, focus! Repeat the words with me again." Emma said, trying to bring Caroline back to earth.

Caroline snapped out of it and looked Emma in the eyes. She was worn for wear as well; black circles standing out under her eyes. "I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma attempted a smile. "Caroline, I'm exhausted too. Trying to teach you every spell I've learned over the past few years in only a few days is difficult, especially when you have to memorize them. However, you need to know these. They could potentially save your life, or ours. This one is especially important because it protects your mind from Silas."

Caroline nodded and bowed her head. How did Bonnie or Emma do it? Every single word, letter, and syllable had to be pronounced correctly. Even the slightest mispronunciation would cause the whole spell to fail. Not only that, but Caroline kept mixing up all of the phrases and words from other spells. It was mentally exhausting.

"Ok repeat after me." Emma started. "Mantie la fel de întuneric ca seara se încadrează... "

Caroline repeated, saying it slower, but close to how Emma did.

"Make sure you accent the word where it needs to be. Try again." Emma told Caroline, and Caroline ran her hand through her long waves. She took a deep breath and did it again. "Mantie la fel de…"

"Good! You got the first part!" Emma squealed, clapping her hands.

Caroline just groaned. "Yeah, it only took me all morning!"

Emma just laughed. "Chill Care, you're already doing so much better than I'd have even thought! It took me a week to say those words, despite the fact that I didn't have anybody to say it to me correctly."

Caroline just motioned with her hands. "Alright, next part."

Emma placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head. "No break?"

"Nope, let's learn this spell first." Caroline said, propping herself up on the counter that was in the kitchen.

"Okay, next part. Amintiri și acțiunile de paza mari și mici." Emma said slowly, allowing Caroline to process the words. When she was done she opened her eyes.

Caroline once again restated it verbatim. Emma just shook her head. "You're close. Romanian is one of the more difficult languages, but you'll get there."

Caroline pursed her lips. "When I actually have powers, how am I supposed to know the spell is working?"

Emma stood there for a moment, trying to think of how to best describe it to Caroline. "Well, it's almost like this rush of energy throughout your body. You feel the power surging through your veins, and to be honest? It feels like your high." Emma said with a grin.

Caroline started laughing. "Witches must be pretty relaxed then?"

Emma smiled and gave Caroline thumbs up. "For the most part. If no vampire is threatening you to do a spell."

Caroline's mouth transformed into an "o" shape. "How has no vampire ever discovered your abilities before?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I cover up my tracks well. Plus Elijah protects me."

Caroline gave Emma a sly smile and raised her eyebrows as she nudged her. "Elijah, huh? Care to share?"

Of course the young brunette witch blushed immediately. "It's nothing, really."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Nice try, Em. Fess up, girl!"

Emma rolled her eyes but decided to tell her best friend. Who could it hurt, right?

"Well, we've never slept together, if that's what you're thinking." Emma said embarrassed. It was all so new to her, so she felt as if every time she talked about Elijah and her relationship, the heat rose up into her bronze cheeks.

"Details!" Caroline shouted, playfully slapping Emma's arm.

"Oh my goodness, Care! Fine! We've done everything but the deed! He sleeps with me at night, and says how he'll always protect me. It's sweet of him; I just hope his feelings are genuine." Emma finally got out.

Caroline looked elated. "That's adorable, Emma! I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you! And don't worry about Elijah, his intentions are pretty pure, I would say. He isn't a freak in bed though is he? You know, with all those suits he wears and how professional he is, sometimes they're the weirdos." Caroline joked.

Now it was Emma's turn to hit Caroline. "You've got a dirty mind, Caroline Forbes. But to answer your question, no!"

The two girls laughed together for a bit before composing themselves.

"Alright, back to business?" Emma asked Caroline.

"Yep, let's knock this spell out." Caroline replied determined.

The rest of the late morning hours into the afternoon were spent reciting the incantation. When Caroline was finally able to recite the spell correctly in its entirety, she literally leaped for joy.

"Thank God!" She shouted. "I thought I'd never get it."

Emma smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Just remember to keep repeating it when you remember too; keep it fresh in your mind. Sound good?

"Yep! Got it. It's been a while since I fed, so do you mind if I leave for a few? There's a town about twenty miles from here that I saw on that map thing on the refrigerator inside. There's a hospital there."

"I don't mind but the boys might. You should take somebody with you. The Salvatore's are coming in late tonight, and the witch should be here early tomorrow morning. We just need Bonnie, and then we're set."

Caroline looked at the ground. Damn it, Bonnie! Why was she so difficult and just had to disappear off the grid. Worst timing ever?

"I'll be fine, Em. If they ask, tell them where I've gone. It's not like Silas knows we're here." Caroline said nonchalantly.

"You're so stubborn, Care! But fine, if you 're not back by dusk, I'm sending someone after you." Emma said sternly.

"Okay, mom." Caroline said with a smirk. She walked out of the house and to Elijah's car. Hopefully he wouldn't mind. She started the engine and pulled out. She had an idea, but knew better than to share it with anyone. She was going to call Elena. If she couldn't go back to search for Bonnie, maybe she could make Elena see the light. It was doubtful, but worth a try.

She grabbed her cell and punched in Elena's number which she knew by heart. It picked up in two rings.

"Caroline, glad to see you're still alive. I thought Katherine would have beaten you to a pulp. Seems you took us all by surprise." Elena said in her bitchy attitude. Yeah, it definitely was wishful thinking.

"How did you know about that?" Caroline asked.

"Oh honey, world travels fast. I wouldn't be surprised if Silas knew about your little plan to begin with."

"Well, he doesn't and neither do you. Tell me, how'd that cure work out for Rebekah?" Caroline said with a smirk meant for her. She knew the blonde bitch would be listening.

Caroline heard a new voice in the background. "Why don't you give us the real one you twit?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. She had a plan. A risky one? Maybe. But it could just as well work. "Actually I will."

There was silence on the phone for a second. Elena spoke up. "So easily? Why? It's got to be a trap."

"A trap for what? I'll have you know I'm alone right now. How far away are you two from upstate New York?" If she left Vermont, then she should be able to meet them in New York. She'd just have to make sure she wasn't followed back.

"Two hours, tops." Rebekah said.

"Great. Meet me in Albany in about two hours. However, Elena you come alone. I don't need Rebekah breathing down my neck and trying to kill me after the cure. Pretty sure your brother wouldn't appreciate that. But unlike you two, I'll keep my word. The cure in return for a bit of help." Caroline negotiated.

"What kind of help?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Call me when you're close." With that Caroline hung up.

She hoped her plan worked out. She knew the only way she could get Elena to come to her would be to bribe her with the cure. She would ask her to find Bonnie and bring her back a.s.a.p. Only then would she give her the cure. Hopefully Elena wasn't stupid enough to bring Bekah with her.

To pass the two hours, she made her way into the little town and grabbed a couple blood bags from the blood bank. After that, she went into some of the little Vermont country stores, buying new leather boots and Columbia fleeces, since she really hadn't packed for this cold of weather. She went to the tourist info center and found that the town was known for a beautiful creek that ran through the woods. She decided to stay there until Elena called. Her phone buzzed.

_I'm at the park. Make it fast.  
Elena_

Caroline got there as quick as possible, wanting to get this over with. Even though there was only one person in the park, she had to do a double take. Elena had definitely changed; it was evident by her now perfectly curled hair. She had side bangs, and was that a streak of red? Oh lord.

Elena whipped around when she sensed the blonde approach. She gave a cocky smirk. "Caroline, can't say I'm too happy to see you."

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Lose the attitude; I'm not here to play your games. You get me Bonnie; I'll give you the cure. Simple as that."

"Straight to the point are we?" Elena said not amused. She picked up a lock of her newly cut hair and twirled it around her finger, looking bored.

Caroline just scoffed. "Do we have a deal?"

Elena returned her attention to Caroline. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Caroline just shrugged. "I suppose you'll have to trust me, right?"

"Whatever. If you don't hold up your end of the bargain, you're dead. I won't even give Bekah the pleasure of laying a hand on you. I'll do it all myself." Elena spat.

Caroline was starting to get tired of Elena. She wasn't her friend anymore. Maybe somewhere deep down there was a smidge of her Elena, but until then this new Elena could be given a quick lesson.

Caroline acted like she was going to turn away, but quickly flashed to Elena and grasped her throat tightly, catching Elena by surprise. She stared into her former best friends chocolate brown eyes. "Don't test me, Elena. Let's see you try to kill me."

Elena struggled against Caroline's grip, and even though she should theoretically be stronger, she couldn't overcome Caroline's iron steel grip. Why was that?

"So what… you're going to almost kill me like Katherine?" Elena barely managed to get out, feeling her windpipe close.

"I could, but I need you. Get me Bonnie, I'll be in touch. Goodbye, Elena." Caroline said, and released Elena before taking off at top speed.

She eventually made her way back to the house, just before dark. She entered the back door, and looked up to see Klaus frowning at her.

"Caroline Forbes, you need to stop going places without informing me." His voice was low and controlled, a good indication that he was less than pleased.

"I'm sorry Nik, I needed to take care of something." Caroline replied coolly.

"And you couldn't bother warning me?"

"Emma knew. She was going to tell you if I wasn't back by dark." Caroline replied, sounding a little too innocent.

"By then you could've been hurt! What did you do?" Klaus asked, raising his voice a little bit more, causing Caroline to wince.

She put a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off. She sighed. "Can we just go to the bedroom and talk?"

He looked displeased but followed Caroline in, who shut the door behind them. She took a seat on the bed and looked up into his bright blue eyes. "I made a deal with Elena."

Confusion crossed Klaus's face. "You what? Why?"

"We need to find Bonnie or we're screwed, you know that. None of us can afford to go into Mystic Falls, but Elena can. In return I promised her the cure." Caroline said calmly.

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you kidding me? What's Elena going to say when she doesn't get the cure?"

"You're going to come with me to meet her. She won't cross me, and neither will Rebekah. Especially if you're there." Caroline replied like it was no big deal. She actually thought it wasn't a bad plan. Elena just didn't care, and Rebekah hated her already. There was nothing to lose.

Klaus took a seat on the bed next to her. "Honestly, I was expecting worse, but that's not too bad a plan. I'm sorry I got worked up, I just worry about you, Caroline."

Caroline looked down at the floor. She felt ashamed after always hiding things from him. She wasn't going to do that anymore.

"Nik, I promise you, no more secrets, and no more me going off without you. Deal?"

Klaus smiled at her, thankful for her open honesty. "Deal."

With that, he crushed his lips to hers, and savored her very taste, hoping one day, he'd never forget the feeling.

**Phew! Ok, now what I want to talk about…**

**I wanted to just clear something up in case anybody's confused, or I've made something just completely way too complicated. For Caroline to possess ultimate power and beat Silas, she needs to draw that power from three supernatural beings. It could be anything from a werewolf to a ghost. However in this case, Caroline will take power from a very authoritative witch whom comes from a strong bloodline, a ghost, who Emma will resurrect, and Nik's hybrid abilities. (If he agrees, that is) Then, once Caroline has drawn the power from these three creatures, she will sacrifice a witch, a werewolf, and a hybrid. (Kind of like in the show) Emma is teaching her spells to use, and we'll see Caroline learn to control her powers with Nik. (Hint, hint ;) Anyways, if that doesn't help, feel free to message me!**

**I'm really hoping that you guys are all still reading and enjoying my story! I'm just a little nervous because I've noticed a decrease in reviews and favorites, and overall views. Maybe it's my fault because of the long time between updates (I'm really sorry about that, I'll do my best to get them out faster!) However, I'm wondering if the story is becoming dull. This is my first fanfiction and being new to the whole process, I can only imagine how much work I need to do. But please don't be shy! If there's a scene you want to see or anything like that, please let me know!**

**However, for everyone who has read, favorite, reviewed, followed, etc, I cannot **_**thank you enough**_**. I honestly had never imagined that I would get as much love from you guys as I have. I mean over 100 favs and over 200 follows and almost 200 reviews? That's amazing and more than a girl could ask for (: I love you all! **


	23. Dreams and Revelations

**Hello everyone! So I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I want to give a big thank you to my reviewers! One in particular was really heartwarming and to know someone else has seen me grow as a writer is a very big compliment. After all, that's what I'm aiming for! You learn as you go! Also, I realize that there are numerous times where characters are OOC. I really hope that doesn't bother you all, but if it does, let me know! Enjoy my dears! **

**Chapter 23**

_Caroline was standing outside the Salvatore's house. She was dressed in her typical attire, a gray jacket with jeans and brown boots along with her curled blonde hair. She had her car keys in her hand and her car was in the driveway. She couldn't remember why she had visited, and since the Salvatore's cars were gone, she decided to go home. _

_She walked to her car door, but before she could get in, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she whirled around with a scream. When her eyes landed on her attacker, she immediately let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Nik, you scared the death out of me. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, her dead heart still racing a hundred beats per second._

_He spoke in his handsome accent. "We need to talk." He offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted. "Walk with me?" _

_Klaus sounded concerned but Caroline proceeded to walk into the woods with him. _

"_Any reason we're going into the creepy woods?" She asked inquiringly._

_He kept his gaze ahead of him on the tree line when he replied. "Yes, more privacy." _

_She raised her eyebrow but continued to walk. They had kept pace together for what felt like forever in complete silence before Caroline unlaced her arm from his and turned to face him. _

"_What's going on, Nik?" She asked her face now full of concern. He was acting bizarre, and Caroline knew something was up._

_He took a deep breath and was unable to look into her eyes. "I don't think you should be around me anymore." _

_Caroline did a double take, not sure if she had heard correctly. "What?"_

_Klaus just rolled his eyes. "You heard me, Caroline. You're my weakness and I don't want to be exploited. I'm leaving Mystic Falls right after we're done speaking." _

_Caroline was dumbfounded. She hadn't meant to just stare blankly, but what was he trying to say? He didn't care about her anymore and she was just a ploy? Why would he ever do that to her? She couldn't help the tears that pooled into her eyes and threatened to spill over. _

"_I don't understand. This was never a problem before? I thought you were happy." Caroline said weakly._

_Klaus replied to her in a monotonous voice. His expression was like stone. "I'm sorry, Caroline, you need to let me go. I never cared for you." _

_Caroline couldn't even make words. Her emotions were in turmoil and she didn't know whether she was furious, devastated, or even both. Wasn't this a dream? How was it possible they were back in Mystic Falls? This couldn't be her Nik, could it?_

"_No, this isn't real; you wouldn't say that to me." Caroline shouted, controlling her tears, knowing this was all a dream._

_Klaus fixated a sly smile on his face. "Wouldn't I?" _

"_No, this is just a dream. It's a nightmare. Look!" Caroline walked over and touched the tree which her hand passed right through. "You're not real either!" Caroline said putting the pieces together._

_Klaus' face started to transform into a horrible creature. Caroline gasped and put her hand over her mouth and took a step back. "Silas?" _

_Silas rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "In the flesh, sweetheart. What gave me away?" He said with a smirk._

"_Probably the fact that Nik would never say that to me. But you wouldn't understand that, would you?" Caroline retorted. _

_Silas clenched his jaw, his true form showing off his hideous features. "Do not test me. I know you're hiding from me, and just know that I don't stand for games, Caroline. I'm giving you five days to return to me. If you don't, then I will murder every single solitary person in Mystic Falls, and their death will be on you." _

_Just like that, he was gone and Caroline was spinning into darkness._

Caroline's eyes flashed open and she gasped for breath as she sat up. Sweat was covering her face and she was in shock. How did he manage to find her again? Even worse, he posed as Nik? Oh my god, was he still here?

She threwout her hand and found that it hit a warm body. She sighed in relief.

A groggy voice spoke up. "Caroline? Why are you hitting me?"

She took another greedy breath of air, feeling like she was deprived of all oxygen in the room, even though she didn't need it.

"Silas knows we're hiding. He impersonated you and you told me you were leaving me because I wasn't enough." Caroline sobbed.

Klaus immediately sat up and put a comforting arm around Caroline, drawing her into his chest. "You know I would never do that to you."

Caroline nuzzled into his arm and took a deep breath, feeling whole again that Nik was there with her.

"We have five days." She repeated again, trying to think of how this would all possibly come together in that amount of time.

"That'll be enough, we'll be fine, we always are." Klaus said, attempting to ease her mind.

Caroline just shook her head. "It's not nearly enough time, Nik! I still have tons of magic to learn, I need to practice fighting, and who knows if I'll be able to even control it all. What if none of it works! Bonnie is still missing and it'll take Elena god knows how long to find her! If we don't kill him in five days, he said he'd kill everyone in Mystic Falls." When the revelation finally dawned on Caroline, she took an exasperated breath. This was truly like bargaining with death itself.

Klaus pulled them back down onto the bed, curling her up in his arms. "Why don't we get a good night's sleep, and tomorrow morning, I promise I'll teach you some fighting. Ok?" Klaus suggested.

Caroline just nodded, it'd have to do for now. What could she do anyways?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Elena slammed the car door as she walked up to the Salvatore boarding house and Rebekah followed.

"We have to be careful, Lena. We need to find Bonnie and get out, especially if Silas is in town." Rebekah warned.

"Jeez Bekah, didn't know you were so cautious now a days." Elena laughed. Rebekah didn't find it funny.

"I'm serious. Let's find the pain in the ass witch, and get out." Rebekah stated.

"Fine. Let's start with her house. I just want to check around here first, you never know." Elena said, making her way upstairs.

"Whatever, I'll check the basement." Rebekah said, and turned to walk down the right hallway.

When Elena reached the Salvatore bedroom, she sighed and made her way to the bookshelf. It was full of Stefan's diaries. She pulled out the one labeled _Elena_. She quickly shoved it back in place, and turned away to the bed. She was here just recently when she talked to Caroline. She sat on the bed, and put her head in her hands. She heard a voice.

"Elena?" The all too familiar voice called out.

Elena looked over and her jaw dropped. "Jer?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two hours since Klaus fell back asleep. Caroline was lying there, wide awake, not able to close her eyes, and was afraid of what might happen if she did. She decided to get up and get a fresh breath of air. She managed to pry her arms out from underneath Klaus and then quietly tiptoed out of the room. Emma, Vaughn, and Elijah were also asleep, and she didn't want to risk waking them. She opened the door silently and snuck out.

The same two words kept repeating in her head. _ Five days. _Even if Caroline did have the three powers or whatever it was called, it would be ridiculous to say she could master them in less than five days. It took Emma years to learn her spells. It took Klaus years to learn control. And what the hell was she going to do with this ghost thing? Could she turn invisible or something? She needed to let the boys know.

She dialed up Stefan's number. She knew they'd be awake as they were driving.

"Caroline? Is something wrong?" Stefan sounded worried.

"Yeah, it's me. I had another dream." Caroline said with a yawn.

"What?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Oh, Silas invaded my dream. We have five days before he kills everyone in Mystic Falls." Caroline stated simply.

"Oh, for fucks sake." Damon groaned in the background.

Stefan shushed Damon before speaking. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Caroline sighed. "I don't even know. As soon as you boys get here, we'll set everything up. We can't get started until we find Bonnie."

"And how the hell are we going to find Bonnie if she's in Mystic Falls?" Damon questioned.

"Um, I kind of met up with Elena, and in exchange for the cure, she said she'd go get Bonnie."

"Are you crazy!" Both Salvatore's said at the same time.

"No, because I don't plan on giving her the cure, so it should work out." Caroline replied blasé.

"Well you just have everything thought out Blondie." Damon commented sarcastically.

Caroline snorted. "Yea, totally. I can't stop stressing about this whole situation. I'm being expected to kill three innocent people, and then try not to die myself to protect the people I'm turning human."

"Actually, the people we grabbed weren't innocent. The witch we have practiced dark magic on people she didn't like, the vampire was a newbie and pretty much killed anything with a heartbeat, and the werewolf was just a dick. So don't feel bad about killing them, they deserve it." Damon said, trying to ease Caroline's worries.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Great." She said sarcastically.

"Well, just thought I'd try to help ya." Damon replied, probably shrugging his shoulders in the car.

"Right, well how far away are you guys?" Caroline asked, curiously.

"We should be there by morning. Why don't you give Elena a call and check up on her." Stefan suggested.

"Yep, that's totally what I want to do. I can't stand this Elena." Caroline replied. She's tried to kill me too many times to count. She's turning into a Katherine. Maybe even worse."

The boys sighed in unison. "Yeah, we know. Just kill her with kindness. Our Elena is still in there." Stefan said, hope in his voice.

"Okay, see you in the morning boys."

"Bye Care." Stefan said, before hanging up.

Caroline groaned before punching in Elena's number which she knew by heart. She was mentally preparing herself for the bitchy remark that Elena would greet her with.

"Hey Care." Elena's sweet voice answered.

Woah, wait, what? Why wasn't there any harshness in her tone, or some snotty comment?

"Elena?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"You'll never believe what's going on in Mystic Falls!" Elena exclaimed.

"What?" Caroline was becoming even more confused.

"Rebekah and I think the veil between the dead supernatural side and the living has been lifted. Jeremy is alive! And I can't believe it, but he helped me turn my emotions back on." Elena replied.

Happiness flooded through Caroline. Finally, her best friend was back! "Oh my god, Elena! We thought we'd lost you! And what does this mean? How long will they stay?" Caroline asked with a million questions coming to her mind.

"Well, Bekah and I did some research. She's kind of being a bitch again, but anyways apparently anyone whose died on the supernatural side can come back over. For instance, Jeremy and Ric came back! But so did Rebekah's dead boyfriend from a million years ago, and Kol. He tried to kill me but Rebekah stopped him. Anyways, they can only cross over until the veil is put back up. Then they'll be booted back to the dead side. It's kind of a good and bad situation…" Elena trailed off.

Caroline didn't even know what to think. Klaus would want to see his brother again, and Stefan would probably want to see Lexi. They could all be distractions in an attempt to kill Silas.

"Wait a minute…" A lightbulb clicked in Caroline's head.

"What?" Elena questioned."

"This is all Silas' plan. He wants the veil to be down so he can take the cure and die and be with his loved one! I bet you that's it!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Isn't that good? Then we can be rid of him and Bonnie can put the veil back up." Elena declared.

"No, I don't think the veil can go back up. You need to find Bonnie, and now. We have a plan, and now that you're nice Elena again, you get to be a part of it. So, grab Bonnie and let me know when you're on your way." Caroline said.

"But what about Jer, and Ric?" Elena asked, not wanting to leave them behind, if this was maybe the last time she could possibly see her brother and the man she came to know as her guardian.

"Elena, I know you want to be with them, but we need to stop Silas." Caroline said, sympathy in her voice.

Elena sighed. "It's weird feeling all these emotions again. Sadness, anger, happiness, it kind of hurts."

Caroline frowned. "Don't turn off your emotions next time Lena."

She could practically imagine Elena rolling her eyes. "It's not like I tried, Care. Maybe I can get them to come with me."

"You can try, but listen, we have less than five days. I need all the time I can get for what I need to do. Please hurry. Bonnie has to be in Mystic Falls somewhere." Caroline pleaded.

"Right, I'm going right now. Love you and see you soon."

"Love you too, Lena!" Caroline said before hanging up.

She put her phone back in her pocket. She was ecstatic that Jeremy had managed to turn Elena's emotions back on. This meant that her best friend was back and that was more than she could ask for. At least something positive had come out of the situation.

Caroline should have been tired, but found she couldn't be bothered to sleep. She decided to take Emma's grimoire and go over more spells. She snuck back into the cabin before grabbing it and heading back out to the deck.

Dawn finally broke after about three hours and Caroline closed the spell book to watch the sunrise. She closed her eyes, wondering if this would be one of the few sunrises she had left to experience. There was still the fact that Klaus could refuse to give up his immortality, and then she'd have to worry about protecting him as a human. She hung her head. She couldn't protect everybody, but she could damn well try.

**Ok, so I know that I'm changing the story line around, but I found that it fits the story better. Wouldn't want it to get boring! Thanks again everyone and please review! Love you all! **


	24. Training and Gathering

**Hey everyone! I would like to take the time to sincerely apologize for the ridiculous wait for this chapter. I know I said I'd have plenty of time in the summer, but I feel like I'm so busy I can hardly think. As if that wasn't enough, I was on vacation for three weeks with no computer! It wasn't possible for me to bring it along with me and there was no other electronic device I could use, I was literally dying. So here I am, home, and frustrated, but delivering you wonderful people with a below par chapter, but a chapter none the least. I had actually finished the chapter, and then it had gotten deleted, so I was majorly frustrated. Anyways, thank you to all of you lovely people who have continued to stick with me through it all! **

**Chapter 24**

"The first rule about fighting another opponent; always watch their eyes." Klaus stated. He had taken Caroline out to the middle of the woods, and as promised, was going to teach her how to fight and defend herself.

"Try to attack me." Klaus said, standing with his hands at his sides.

"Like, hard?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus laughed. "Yes sweetheart, I assure you I can handle it. Give it all you got."

Caroline decided to go for a high blow on his left shoulder. She bundled her hand into a fist and reared back before letting go. She never made contact, as Klaus parried her attempt.

"You're eyes went to my shoulder. I knew exactly where you were going to go. Again."

This time Caroline went for his leg, but she caught herself looking at it after the fact. He deflected again.

Caroline sighed. "That's hard. I feel like I'll miss if I don't."

Klaus shook his head. "You won't, especially when you have my added power."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Wait, you're actually going to give me your abilities?"

Klaus nodded. "Don't make me regret it." He said with a wink. "Now, go again."

Caroline smiled to herself. He really did care about her enough to make himself human. "What made you change your mind?" She asked, curious.

"Well, I can't bear to let you go into a fight without all of the extra protection you can get. If anything happened to you because I was too egotistical to give up my abilities, I'd never forgive myself. Now, every minute counts, let's keep going." Klaus said, almost seeming like he wanted to give up talking about the subject all together. Caroline decided not to press him on the matter anymore. She refocused herself for her next attempt.

This time Caroline forced herself to maintain eye contact with Klaus. She tried to keep herself distracted by looking into his deep, blue eyes. She decided to go for a blow to his kidney, hoping to at least catch him off guard. Once again, he deflected her punch.

"What the hell! I didn't look!" Caroline pouted, crossing her arms, clearly frustrated.

Klaus smirked and opened his arms in surrender. "You were still too slow. Come on love, get mad."

Oh she was getting mad alright. She didn't like being bested, and after three times of just getting her blows thrown to the side, an idea popped into her head and she cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner. Before he could even blink, her eyes flickered to his left shoulder where she faked a punch, but using vampire speed, kicked him hard in the abdomen. He flew backwards into a nearby tree.

Caroline laughed and threw her hands up in victory, feeling finally satisfied. Klaus stood up from the tree smiling, before flashing to her and pinning her to the tree behind her by her throat with a grip that was firm, but not enough to hurt her.

"Good, but don't let your guard down. Silas won't give you time to be excited about giving him one good kick into a tree."

"Yes, sir." Caroline joked, a brilliant plan popping into her head abruptly. Caroline leaned forward to kiss him passionately, which seemed to distract him, obviously. Before he knew it, she had him spun around and pulled out a knife which she brought along in case. She pressed it against his skin, letting him know that she had him caught.

Klaus smirked. "I doubt that Silas will allow you to kiss him either, but can't say I mind." He said before catching his lips with hers again, his soft lips engulfing hers. Unwillingly, she pushed away.

"We're supposed to be training here, Nik." She giggled with a playful punch to his arm.

"Ok, then let's see what you've got, Miss. Forbes."

"Gladly, Mr. Mikaelson."

She remembered a saying: _offense is the best defense._

She decided to let him make the first move. She watched his eyes, just as he had taught her, but he didn't give anything away. She had no way of knowing where he was going to strike, so all she could do was keep her hands at the ready. She stayed just out of his reach, but when he did eventually go to land a blow at her, she flashed away and landed behind him, giving him a good kick to behind his knees, causing him to fall to the ground. He was back up in lightning speed.

He flashed behind her, and using her speed, she jumped behind him with a back flip. She landed in a crouch, but somehow, Klaus knew she would be there and he side kicked her, slamming her into the tree. She had to admit, it did hurt, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that, and skillfully climbed the tree at a fast pace.

"Sweetheart, come down from the tree, what are you going to do from up there? Throw a stick at me?" He called in a silly manner from the ground below.

"Not a stick, but a knife." She said with a sly smile, and with dead accuracy, she threw the knife at him, which pinned him to the ground with its force.

She jumped to the ground and put a knee on his chest as she plucked out her knife. Klaus' wound immediately disappeared and healed over. "Not bad, dear. Too bad I was going easy."

Caroline rolled her eyes before standing back up. She offered out her hand, and he accepted it.

"What's with the pet names all of a sudden?" Caroline said teasingly.

Klaus looked up to the sky as if wondering himself. "I think they suit you." He finally decided.

"Right. Let's continue, shall we?" Caroline suggested.

Klaus fake bowed. "As you wish."

She turned around and paced back to her spot, getting in position. She looked over her shoulder. "Sorry for the knife, _love._"

Klaus simply laughed, and got ready to go again.

The two dueled for the rest of the morning into the early afternoon before calling it quits. Caroline's head was swimming with all of her knew "fighting" tips and was sore all over.

"Let's rest for the day, shall we?" Klaus suggested, panting a little from being out of breath.

Caroline nodded, and sheathed her knife which she had recently been using in an attempt on what to do in a close encounter with it. Klaus spoke again. "Come sit here with me." He said, and made his way over to a big rock that was jutting on the ground; it was big enough for the both of them.

"How do you feel?" He asked, wondering if she felt ready.

Caroline shrugged and quirked her mouth to the side. "I wouldn't say I feel ready, but I definitely feel more confident with my abilities, despite them being without all the added power."

Klaus nodded before questioning her. It was good she felt more confident in herself. "Do you remember when Emma mentioned that all of the supremacy that you will be channeling will need to be tied to an object?"

Caroline shook her head yes. "Why?"

"Well…" Klaus reached up to his neck, and grabbed one of his necklaces to get off and held it in both of his hands. He picked the one he knew she liked the most. He would catch her gazing at it, even when she didn't notice. He offered it out to her. "You can have this. I know that you like it; I've seen you gaze at it. I would be honored if you would have it."

Caroline genuinely smiled at him and reached out a delicate hand to stroke the beautiful necklace. The actual chain wasn't in fact a chain, it was leather. At the end of it lay a half crescent moon carved from what looked to be bone. It was her favorite, and she didn't understand why. Maybe it was because the moon symbolized Klaus' wolf side, or maybe she liked how it resembled his beauty.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" She questioned, not wanting to take one of his prized possessions.

Klaus laughed before gesturing down to his neck again. "I have plenty more sweetheart, would you like me to tell you about that one?"

Caroline's mouth went up in a curvy smile, signaling her answer.

"I had that made for me when I first found out about the sun and moon curse, oh, maybe three hundred to four hundred years ago, you lose track." He said with a wink before continuing. "The half-moon represents my quest to become not just a vampire, but a full hybrid. It's always been my favorite as well. It reminds me of the struggles I faced to become what I am today." He said, staring at the crescent which was now cradled in Caroline's hands.

"And you want to be reminded of that? The failure with Katherine and all of the difficult obstacles and lives you had to sacrifice?" Caroline said bluntly, not thinking and immediately feeling bad about her harsh question.

Klaus seemed to not realize it though. "No, I don't like to think about that, now it makes me ashamed to think that's the man I used to be. But if I didn't search out Elena and try to pursue becoming a hybrid, I wouldn't have wound up in Mystic Falls where I met you." Klaus said sincerely.

Caroline felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she blushed at his comment. She closed her hands around the necklace, and then slowly brought it up to her head before pulling it over and placing it flat on her neck. It felt like it was meant for her, and she knew that this necklace meant that Klaus would be with her always. She leaned over and kissed him passionately, letting her thanks flow through her lips to his.

When they finally pulled away, Klaus stood up and offered her his hand. "I'm sure Emma is dying to steal you for another witch lesson, best bring you back to the house."

Caroline laughed whole heartedly. "I can honestly say I'm a little tapped out with spells."

"I'll say. I'm sick of hearing you mumble them in your sleep." Klaus joked, seeing her jaw drop open.

"I talk in my sleep?" Caroline said, embarrassed.

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, love, you do."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She had no filter when she slept, and could only hope she kept her words to a minimum of topics.

Klaus flashed away, still laughing, and she decided to follow behind, running vampire speed back to the house.

When she arrived on the front porch, she turned to Klaus, wanting to ask him a question that had been bothering her all day. "Do you remember that first night that I found you in Elena's house and you swore you'd get your revenge on the Salvatore's and Jeremy and Elena?"

Klaus looked puzzled as to what she was getting at, but nodded as a gesture for her to continue.

"It seems like there isn't even animosity between you and the brothers. Are you still mad?" Caroline asked.

Klaus sighed and reached a hand up to rub his neck. "I loved Kol as a brother, and it kills me that his own stupidity led to his downfall. I was going to make him suffer on my terms, not by death. It pains me to think that the only family I have left are Elijah and Rebekah, however, by losing Kol I've gained something else, and that's you. So to answer your question, I will never forget the part they all played in ending my little brother's life, but I understand why, and I will not hurt them. I rather put it behind me, as after all, we did have a deal."

Caroline let out a breath in acceptance and Klaus pulled her in for a hug. "Let's go inside."

**XX**

As soon as Caroline entered the kitchen, she heard a familiar voice coming from the other room. Immediately recognizing it as Bonnie, she sprinted into the front room and tackled her in an iron grip hug.

Bonnie stood limply in Caroline's embrace before coughing lightly to get Caroline off of her.

Forgetting her superhuman strength, she stepped back ashamed. "Sorry, Bon."

"It's fine, Care. How've you been?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline finally allowed her emotions to take over. "Where have I been? Worried sick about your witchy ass. Where've you been?"

Bonnie smiled slightly but shrugged her shoulders. "I really wanted to get into contact with you Caroline but it was too risky. I was trying to stay hidden from Silas, but unfortunately the bastard found me, and forced me to lift the veil. Why he did it without the cure, I don't really know, but I had no choice. He threatened my dad, and my mom. I couldn't let them die, so I lifted it. About a day later, Elena and Rebekah found me, and Elena had her emotions back on. I guess it was because of Jeremy." Bonnie gestured to the people standing by the door which she had failed to notice previously. She gasped when she saw Damon engaged in conversation with none other than Alaric. She guessed it turned out that Elena was able to bring them with her. She also noticed Jeremy and Elena laughing on the couch, and she smiled at the fact that he was here to comfort Elena for a short time.

Bonnie spoke up again. "However, with the good comes the bad. The bad being that every supernatural creature we wanted to _stay_ dead, is back. As in, Mason, Finn, Kol, and pretty much everyone else who wants to get their revenge on us. Rebekah, Elena, and I were able to quickly leave Mystic Falls, as Bekah took care of her brothers for the time being. We better hurry with this whole thing before anyone else finds us."

Vaughn all of a sudden stepped forward. "Why not just lower the veil now then?"

Bonnie shook her head in denial. "It's not that easy. I'd have to go back to the same cave in Mystic Falls I lifted it in. That's not possible right now."

Vaughn looked to the ground, feeling defeated. He had way too many dead supernatural enemies; this could end badly for him.

Bonnie decided to call everyone's attention. She whistled and everyone stopped mid conversation to turn their consideration to her.

"Alright everyone, now that we're all here, we shouldn't delay this anymore. We need to do the ritual right away." Bonnie called out. She turned to Damon and Stefan. "Do you two have the three sacrifices?"

They both nodded.

Bonnie turned to Klaus and Elijah. "I trust you two have brought in the witch?"

"Indeed, she has arrived." Elijah calmly stated.

Lastly, she faced Emma. "And the ghost?"

Emma shook her head yes. "I'll summon it tonight, right as it is needed."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay then, we'll do this tonight." With that, Bonnie turned with Emma to walk into the other room to prepare for the dangerous spell.

**Once again I wanted to apologize if this was a terrible chapter! Honest opinions! Also it's not beta'd because I wanted to get it out to you all right away. See you shortly! OH! And how could I forget? I started a new Klaroline FF! YAY! It's AU, but I think it'll be fantastic and you all will like it! Look out for that when we reach the end of this journey!**


	25. Goodbyes and Rituals

**Thanks everyone for the input on the last chapter! Someone had asked me how close we are to the end, and the answer is, pretty close. I can't give you an exact estimate of how many chapters, but it's not long until Caroline will be back in Mystic Falls and ready to take on Silas, or will she? **

**I also had a lot of ideas of how this chapter would go. This is what I came up with, and I really hope you like it! I also want to say, some of this may seem ridiculous or unrealistic, Caroline's abilities and all, but it is the Vampire Diaries, and as we've seen, some crazy things happen. **

**Chapter 25**

Evening was approaching fast, and the ritual was ready to begin. The entire group had traveled out into the woods far from the cabin. Emma and Bonnie were spreading out special herbs and plants around the ground in a formation of three circles. Walking to the clearing, the two witches had explained exactly what was going to happen. The three rings were to be laid out and each part of the ritual dealt with an individual circle. In the first, Caroline would stand. The next, Klaus, the witch, and the ghost (who still needed to be summoned) would reside, and finally, in the last ring, the sacrifices would be held.

As Bonnie and Emma went to work, Caroline decided to go to each of her friends, the ones who had supported her through and through, and give them a hug before attempting the powerful spell. As Emma had said, it'd never been tested. Who knew what would happen?

Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Would this be the last time she felt the wind wash over her face? What about her mom? What if she never saw her again? Would this be the last time she hugged her friend's good bye? And honestly, that wasn't even the worst part. What about Nik? Would he still be alive when it was all said and done? How could she make it through, if he didn't? She only could hope that Emma and Bonnie knew what they were doing.

She forced her feet forward to meet the faces of her friends, shuffling fallen leaves in the process. They were gathered in a group, talking amongst themselves, worried looks on most of their faces. Elena was talking with Jeremy, Alaric with Damon, and the rest were either standing silent or talking amongst eachother.

Caroline advanced to the nearest person, Rebekah. The blonde original looked deep in thought and Caroline noticed how her small curls moved with the gusts of wind. Caroline struggled with how to approach her. She had mixed feelings about Rebekah, mostly disappointment, anger and sympathy. It was a shame though, because Caroline wouldn't mind attempting to be her friend. Rebekah was confident, preppy, and deceitful, but then again wasn't that the old Caroline before she was a vampire? Anyways, it was too late now, but given the fact that Caroline lived, she would try to mend some kind of relationship with her. She cleared her throat quietly, as she stepped in Rebekah's sight.

Rebekah pulled herself from her contemplations and faced Caroline. She gave a small smile. "Nervous yet?" She said in a low voice.

Caroline gave a half smile. "Nervous is a little bit of an understatement."

Rebekah nodded and started to fidget with her hands. Caroline found it unusual as Rebekah looked like she was scared, or something of the sort. That wasn't Rebekah's personality.

"Look, Caroline…I…" Rebekah began, before stopping. She sighed. "I've never been one to apologize; honestly that word doesn't even fall into my category. However, the way I've treated your friends and especially you was despicable. I'm sorry. I see the way my brother looks at you, and he's happy. You gave him happiness, and I know I can trust you with his heart. You'll make it through this, and afterward, maybe we can even be friends."

Now, Caroline gave a full blown smile. Rebekah really had come around, and that was something she could be at peace with. "Thank you." Before she left, she took Rebekah's hand.

"I know how you feel about Matt. Show him the human side of you that you just showed me. I think that'll be the key to gaining Matt's trust." Caroline said with truthful words.

Rebekah blushed, but shook her head in understanding.

With that, Caroline let go before making her way to the next Original, Elijah.

He turned to face her after excusing himself from talking to Stefan. "Miss. Forbes, I trust you're ready?"

Caroline sighed and looked at her feet before speaking. "Like the saying goes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Elijah let out a chuckle and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I trust both Bonnie and Emma; I think that you're going to be in good hands."

"I do too. It's the spell I don't trust." Caroline said shaking her head.

"Do not fret, Caroline. I truly think you'll make it out of this alive." Elijah reassured her.

Caroline couldn't help the waves of butterflies that kept threatening to take over; however she managed a small smile before continuing.

"Can you promise me something?" Caroline asked, seriously.

Elijah gave a puzzled look and quirked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Caroline stole a glance at Emma, who was marking a page in her spell book. Elijah followed her gaze. "Take care of her, Elijah. I don't want her powers to get out of hand, nor do I want her getting hurt."

Elijah's expression softened as he watched Emma work, and then returned his gaze to Caroline's blue eyes. "You have my word."

"Good." Caroline said, and reached in to grab Elijah in a giant hug. He was the Original she had come to respect unconditionally and loved that he held to his morals. He returned her hug with force before smiling down upon her and taking her hand to lay a soft kiss on the top of it. "See you on the other side."

Caroline patted Elijah's hand, then let go, walking over to Alaric and Damon, along with Stefan who had joined the chat.

"Boys." She addressed with a smirk.

"Blondie." Damon remarked, returning her leer.

"I just wanted to say good-bye. You know, just in case this doesn't work out well for me." Caroline said, being honest.

Stefan shook his head. "Don't say that, Care."

Caroline grinned and playfully punched Stefan in the arm. "I'm not being negative, Stefan, but I would never forgive myself if we didn't have some sort of happy farewell."

Alaric interjected. "This isn't farewell, Caroline."

Caroline sighed and managed to half-smile. "You never know, Ric. However, I trust the girls."

"Hey, me too. If Bonnie was strong enough to raise the veil between the dead supernatural and living supernatural single handed? Yep, I'm sold." Alaric said with his usual witty personality.

Everyone laughed a bit at that. Oh, how she missed Ric.

Emma and Bonnie started to walk back over, the circles completed and ready for the ritual.

Emma spoke. "Ready guys? We just need the sacrifices and we'll be set."

"Yea, why don't I go untie them." Damon suggested.

"We'll help." Alaric said, volunteering Stefan as well.

Before the trio made their leave though, they all grabbed Caroline in a hug. Damon first, then Stefan, and finally Alaric.

"Good luck, Care." Stefan said, before turning his back and following Ric and Damon

Caroline looked up at the sky. The moon was full and still visible as the last rays of the sun set over the tree line. This whole time, she hadn't seen Nik. Had he stayed in the shadows? He was hard to read, and she just wanted to be in his arms, not fearing for their lives. Her friends had done a good job at making light of the situation, but the reality of it all was what this could turn out like.

There were three more people she wanted to bid goodbye too, and they were Elena, Galen, and Jeremy. They had stopped talking now, and were watching the final steps be set into place.

"Hey, Lena." Caroline said, walking right up next to her newly humane best friend.

Elena turned to face Caroline and without warning, grabbed her in an enormous hug. "Care, I'm so sorry."

Caroline smiled and rubbed Elena's back soothingly. "What are you sorry for?"

Elena began to sob into her shoulder quietly. "I remember now, I nearly killed you multiple times. I was a major bitch, and I can't say how much I owe you for being there for me anyways."

Caroline pulled back and felt sorry for her best friend, who had tears welling up in her hazel eyes. "You know I'd do anything for you. So do this for me. Just remember, I love you as a best friend, and you don't need to feel guilty! I'm going to fight like hell to still be here when this is all said in done." Caroline said, trying not to tear up. It was the first time she really started to get visibly emotional. Her confidence was definitely wavering.

"Ok." Elena whispered. Elena was the more expressive and emotional one now, but Caroline didn't mind.

Caroline smiled, and turned to Jeremy. "I miss you, kid."

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and grinned. "Miss you too, Care."

She pulled him in an embrace before letting go and turning around to Vaughn. She didn't even have words, she just ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Vaughn. For absolutely everything, including not killing me when you first met me." She said and Vaughn chuckled a little.

"You are quite welcome. You know, it's too bad all vampires aren't like you." Vaughn said genuinely.

"Yeah, it's too bad." She said quietly.

Emma grabbed Caroline gently by her arm. "Time to start! We don't have time to waste."

She looked Vaughn in the eyes. "That's my cue."

Vaughn smiled and grabbed her into a hug once again and kissed her on the cheek.

She waved one last good bye at her friends, meeting each of their eyes briefly. The only ones missing were Matt and Tyler, but she was hopeful to see them again. Oh shit… _Tyler._ If she made it out of this one, she had to have a serious talk with him. He pretty much thought they were still dating! Yeah, that could make some trouble.

As she turned back to the circle, she scanned the area for Klaus. She didn't see him, and thought perhaps he had left at the last moment.

_No, he wouldn't do that._ Caroline told herself.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around and found Klaus. Right away her frown turned into a wide grin and she grabbed him in a huge embrace.

"Almost thought you were going to bail." Caroline said with a slight laugh as she pulled back.

Klaus gave his trademark smirk and shook his head. "I don't give up on people I love."

Caroline's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Wait, people he loves? Did that mean…

"Wait, what?" Caroline said in shock.

Klaus took Caroline's hands in his. "Caroline, I'm sorry for all the pain and grief I've caused you and your friends. However, I want to thank you for letting me in and showing me compassion and comfort. You've made me the man I once was and was trying to find. I could never let you go, not now, and I was willing to wait for eternity just to get the chance to prove myself to you. I love you, Caroline Forbes, and you've made me worry about you like crazy, but also the happiest man alive. You'll make it through this." He touched the necklace he gave Caroline which was lying on her neck and wiped away a tear that had spilled onto her cheek. "And we'll do it together."

Caroline was tearing up. Niklaus Mikaelson, crazy Original vampire, brutal murderer, and probably one of the most manipulative people in the world, was professing his love for her. She absolutely couldn't believe it. She knew that no words could match her emotions so she cradled his head between her hands and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips which showed everything she was feeling. She pulled back and whispered. "I love you too, Nik."

He smiled against her lips and pulled back, gently letting go of her hands. "Ready?"

She nodded, wiping the last of the tears and giving him one last kiss on the cheek before turning to move to her circle. Her mind was reeling and she felt amazing. She just hoped she was strong enough to get through this.

**XX**

Emma and Bonnie had opened the spell book and began chanting. The moon was now high in the sky, directly overhead. The first thing to take place was drawing the power from the witch who was standing in the circle with Klaus. Bonnie and Emma began to chant in unison and the outline of the circle burst into flames.

"Neem deze bevoegdheden en plaats ze binnen." Emma and Bonnie began. "Laat het onderwerp geworden van de zonde."

The witch started to glow.

Damon whispered to Elijah. "What's happening?"

Elijah seemed to know and replied. "It's the witches powers and aura. See Caroline is glowing also, receiving it."

They all looked on with disbelief. It was like nothing any of them had ever seen. Caroline's eyes were closed her face tilted up toward the moon. They could all feel the electricity in the air, which most assumed to be the high concentration of magic. Just as soon as it started though, Bonnie and Emma ceased chanting and the witch dropped to the ground, unconscious. The final blast of blue light entered Caroline and she opened her eyes. She picked up her left hand and examined it, not noticing anything physically different other than a sun burned into her palm. She hadn't even felt that? Was that normal? She didn't have a chance to think further on it though, as Emma's chanting had pulled her from her thoughts.

Leaves and wind were swirling all around Emma and also the bare part of the circle. This must be the spirit Emma was calling on.

"Moartea nu poate lega modul în care pământul trage înapoi" Emma said and continued to reiterate until a pale white form appeared.

There was a collective gasp from the onlookers as the spirit faced Emma. She stared at it's empty black holes where it's eyes would have been. Very slowly she spoke as she finished the spell. "Deci, da duhul vostru la acest artefact pământesc. "

The spirit flickered suddenly and then was gone. Caroline screamed and dropped to her knees and blood dripped out of her nose as her hands fisted into the dirt. Elena's mouth flew to her mouth in shock and she grabbed onto Damon's arm in fear. Stefan winced and Rebekah took his hand. Even Elijah looked rattled. This wasn't supposed to happen, was it?

"Caroline, no!" Klaus yelled. He made to go to her aid, but the fire around the circle flared up even higher.

"Stop! You cannot stop the spell now!" Bonnie shouted to Klaus over the roar of the flames and wind.

Emma nodded in agreement. "She will be okay, we need to complete the spell."

Klaus ran his hand down the back of his neck before returning to the center of the circle. "Go now."

Bonnie and Emma took hands this time, each of them taking out an item of each other's and holding it close. It was something that would give them access to each other's powers; something Bonnie had only tried once with Luca. This last part would take the most power.

"Maak een onsterfelijk wezen, te nemen van een onsterfelijk wezen." Both girls said in unison, over and over. Almost immediately Klaus' form changed to that of his hybrid and he let out a roar. Caroline fell to the ground and yelled out as her teeth changed to become even more frightening as that of a wolf. Klaus started to feel the weakness of humanity come over him and his eyes were losing their yellow as his teeth retracted back to regular human canines. Caroline's blue eyes changed to yellow and Klaus' turned back to his brilliant blue. The transformation was complete and all within a minute.

There was one thing left for Caroline to do and that was to sacrifice the witch, vampire, and werewolf. She sat up shakily and looked at her right hand this time. Burned into it was a crescent moon. That was definitely weird but she didn't have time to ponder as she looked over at Bonnie and Emma. The fire had died down and Bonnie was gesturing to the sacrifices. Almost as if in a trance, Caroline made her way over.

She stopped right before the circle and sighed. She definitely felt different; stronger and faster for sure. That must've been the whole hybrid part of it. Then there was this feeling as if electricity flowed through her and she had this attachment to her surrounding environment. That must've been the witch part of it all. Finally, if she dug deep enough, she had this dark and foreboding feeling that would make her feel cold and invisible. Perhaps that was the spirit? In any case, she didn't want to kill these three people next. Even though Damon reassured her that they weren't innocent at all, the thought of taking a life made her feel sick. However, if she wanted to save everyone, this was the only way. She took a deep breath and entered the ring, wanting to make this quick. She stepped up to the first person and looked away as she thrusted her hand into their chest to take out their heart.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered before throwing it aside and walking up to the next one. She couldn't bring herself to look up into the last two's fear stricken eyes. She repeated what she had just done and quickly wiped her hands on her pants before exiting the circle. She was never one to want to take a life but she understood why it had to be done.

All of a sudden there was ringing in her ears and she shut her eyes tight, falling to her knees. Was the transformation complete? Her mind was reeling, but all of a sudden she felt a wave of exhaustion overtake her and she floated into darkness.

**Well that's it! This update was about a month late and I'm so sorry for that! I really thought summer would free up some time for me to get you guys chapter after chapter but I've been battling with things these last two months :( I really hope this chapter was up to par and exciting to read! If it wasn't please let me know! I want to give you guys my best! Feedback is appreciated and I've already finished the next chapter so expect that very soon (; Thank you all again!**


End file.
